Twins!
by emon el
Summary: Cerita seputar kehidupan sikembar Kibum dan Kyuhyun/ Semua tak lagi sama untuk Kyuhyun setelah sebuah surat mengubah statusnya...Kibum, Kyuhyun, Suju members and Kyuline/ Brothership/friendship/family.
1. Chapter 1:(Hyung)

**Tittle: Twins!**

 **Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum and others**

 **Genre: Family, brothership, frienship**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik saya, saya cuma minjem nama member SJ untuk memudahkan saya berimajinasi**

 **Warning: GS untuk Eomma KiHyun. typo dan kata-kata yang acak adul mohon dimaklumi...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hyung!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum tidak pernah tau kenapa dan apa yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun berubah. Sejak sebulan yang lalu tepatnya, Kyuhyun kembarannya sekaligus dongsaengnya yang hanya terpaut lima menit darinya tidak pernah lagi bermanja dengannya. Dia bahkan mulai bersikap aneh. Dimulai dari memanggil Kibum tanpa embel-embel hyung. Gaya bicaranya yang berubah seperti orang dewasa, tidak pernah lagi merengek seperti kebiasaanya. Mulai jarang memainkan benda keramatnya(PSP), menyuruh Kibum belajar dan tidur tepat waktu dan akan mengomeli Kibum jika kakaknya itu tidur terlalu larut akibat terlalu asik dengan buku-buku tebalnya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak segan menggunakan kata umpatan untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya. Dan dari semua yang sebulan ini Kyuhyun lakukan, percayalah itu semua yang biasa Kibum lakukan padanya. Kecuali mengumpat tentunya.

Sebenarnya ada satu lagi kebiasaan Kibum yang tidak mungkin bisa Kyuhyun lakukan. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin bangun pagi dan kemudian membangunkan Kibum seperti yang biasa Kibum lakukan padanya. Karena pada dasarnya dia sendiri sangat susah bangun pagi. Kyuhyun bahkan memasang alarm-nya sendiri. Tapi ketika alarm itu berbunyi membangunkan seluruh penghuni keluarga Kim, si pemilik alarm bahkan sama sekali tak terusik dengan bunyinya dan masih asik dengan dunia mimpinya. Dan lagi-lagi Kibumlah yang akhirnya mematikan alarm dan membangunkan kembarannya itu.

Kibum sendiri sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan semua itu, yang membuatnya risih adalah ketika kembarannya itu mengelus atau mengusak kepalanya seperti kebiasaan yang selama ini dilakukannya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi ketika Kyuhyun yang melakukan itu padanya, percayalah akan terasa sangat aneh. Kyuhyun seolah memaksakan diri untuk terlihat dewasa dan menduplikat semua yang Kibum lakukan. Dan lagi, untuk menjadi seorang hyung dia benar-benar tidak kreatif.

Sekarang Kyuhyun tidak pernah lagi mendengarkan apa kata Kibum. Memang selama ini Kyuhyun bukan sosok penurut tapi dia juga bukan seorang pembangkang. Kibum memang bukan orang yang gila akan panggilan hyung. Mulanya memang biasa saja tapi lama-lama dia rindu juga panggilan itu keluar dari bibir maknaenya. Dan perubahan Kyuhyun yang secara tiba-tiba itu tentu saja membuat Kibum bingung. Dan puncaknya dua hari yang lalu ketika dongsaengnya itu meminta ah lebih tepatnya kalau dibilang memaksa untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan **hyung!** Tentu saja itu membuat Kibum shock. Bagaimana bisa dan kenapa Kyuhyunnya tiba-tiba berubah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hyung!**

Pagi ini seperti hari-hari sebelumnya sejak sebulan yang lalu sarapan dikediaman keluarga Kim yang hanya tersisa sikembar karena kedua orang tua mereka, Kim Kangin dan Park Leeteuk yang sibuk dengan urusan kerjaannya. Orangtua sikembar memang sedang berada di Jepang untuk urusan bisnis.

Kibum memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang meminum kopi paginya. Kebiasaan yang juga baru sebulan dilakukan oleh adiknya itu. Kalau biasanya saat sarapan kopi adalah minuman wajib Kibum dan Appa-nya. Tapi sejak sebulan lalu maknae keluarga Kim yang biasanya minum susu coklat panas sebagai teman sarapan kini menggantinya dengan minuman pahit yang memiliki aroma khas itu.

Meski Kibum tidak suka dengan kebiasaan baru dongsaengnya karena beranggapan Kyuhyun terlalu memaksakan diri yang entah apa penyebabnya. Tapi sudah sebulan juga Kibum menikmati sarapan paginya dengan pemandangan yang menurutnya terlihat lucu. Ya, kalau biasanya setiap sarapan Kyuhyun selalu sibuk manyun dan mengomel sambil memisahkan sayuran dipiringnya. Sudah sebulan ini kebiasaan Kyuhyun bertambah satu lagi dan itu adalah hiburan untuk Kibum.

Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya sibuk memegang cangkir kopi padahal gagang cangkir kopinya cuma ada satu. Mulutnya sibuk meniup-niup kopi panasnya seperti kebiasaannya meniup susu coklatnya. Lidahnya kadang ia julurkan untuk mengurangi rasa pahitnya. Ketika Kyuhyun baru pertama mencoba minum kopi, kelakuan bocah itu malah lebih ajaib. Tidak hanya lidahnya yang ia julurkan tapi juga matanya ikut mengerjap seolah ikut menikmati rasa kopinya. Kibum tersenyum mengingat itu semua.

" Jadi benar kau tidak mau diantar sopir bersamaku?" Kibum akhirnya buka suara setelah puas memperhatikan tingkah maknaenya itu.

" Tentu saja! Hanya anak kecil yang pergi kemana-mana masih diantar supir. Aku kan sudah dewasa."

Kibum hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan penuturan Kyuhyun.

" Teori darimana hanya anak kecil yang diantar sopir. Memang selama ini siapa yang mengantar Appa ke kantor?"

Diam...Kyuhyun membeku dengan tampang polosnya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang baru saja Kibum katakan.

" Masa bodoh! Yang penting aku kan sudah dewasa." Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya berbanding terbalik dengan pernyataan yang mengatakan dia sudah dewasa. Kibum tersenyum miring dengan kelakuan bocah berstatus kembarannya itu. Kyuhyun seperti apapun dia mengklaim dirinya dewasa tapi dimata Kibum Kyuhyun tetaplah maknae dikeluarganya yang masih polos dan kekanakan.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Kyu?" Katakan apa masalahmu kenapa sebulan ini kau begitu aneh dan terus saja mengulang kata dewasa?"

" Bukankah aku sudah pernah memintamu untuk memanggilku dengan panggilan **hyung!** " Pekik Kyuhyun tak terima.

" Dalam mimpimu!" Kibum tak mau kalah " Kau yang seharusnya memanggilku hyung. Ingat Kyu aku terlahir lima menit lebih dulu darimu."

" Tapi...it...itu pasti karena kau curang Bum. Aku kan lebih tinggi darimu, seharusnya aku yang jadi hyungmu karena dimana-mana hyung itu yang lebih tinggi!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

" Curang bagaimana maksudmu?" Bingung Kibum.

" Iya...kau pasti curang dengan membuat Umma mulas dan kemudian kau menendangku supaya kau bisa keluar duluan dari perut Umma. Iya kan...mengaku saja! Seharusnya aku yang keluar lebih dulu karena aku yang lebih tinggi!" seru Kyuhyun tidak terima sambil menunjuk Kibum dengan jarinya.

DOENG...!

Teori darimana lagi itu, kalau Kibum menendangnya bukankah seharusnya Kyuhyun yang keluar lebih dulu. Kenapa Kyuhyun jadi idiot begitu. Kemana perginya otak yang katanya jenius dongsaengnya itu.

Nyutt...

Kibum memijit pelipisnya, mendadak kepalanya terasa berdenyut mendengar pengakuan maknae keluarga Kim itu.

" Dengar Kyu...aku tidak tau berapa nilai pelajaran biologimu dan setauku tidak buruk-buruk amat. Dan seingatku songsaenim atau dibuku manapun yang setidaknya pernah kubaca aku tidak atau belum menemukan teori kalau anak kembar akan berebut rahim ibunya dengan saling menendang hanya untuk adu cepat menentukan siapa yang lebih dulu keluar dari rahim ibunya. Dan kalaupun itu benar terjadi, tidak akan ada seorang ibu yang mau mengandung anak kembar. Karena apa? Tidak ada wanita manapun yang mau rahimnya dijadikan lapangan sepak bola oleh bayinya. Kau paham sekarang?! Jadi jangan coba memperebutkan posisi hyung dan dongsaeng denganku...arra!" Kibum berlalu setelah lebih dulu mengusak surai ikal Kyuhyun tau kalau kembarannya itu lebih dari mengerti dengan apa yang barusaja dikatakannya.

Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya takjub. Bukan... bukan takjub dengan penjelasan Kibum tapi takjub karena baru kali ini kembaranya itu bicara panjang sekali.

" Jadi aku yang salah?" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengerjap sekali lagi tidak terima karena harus kalah lagi dengan hyungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hyung!**

 **SM High School...(malas nyari nama)**

Kantin sekolah adalah surganya bagi perut-perut yang kelaparan, juga bagi sebagian siswa bodoh yang lebih memilih lari dari pelajaran yang tak disukainya. Kantin sekolah juga jadi tempat yang pas untuk ajang gosip bagi para murid yeoja yang memang terkenal bermulut lebih.

Jam istirahat dikantin tampak ramai dipenuhi dengan murid-murid yang sibuk dengan makanan mereka masing-masing. Ada juga beberapa siswa yang hanya bercanda dengan teman-teman segenk-nya seperti yang dilakukan Kyuline yang terdiri Kim Kyuhyun sendiri sebagai leader yang sebenarnya tidak ada pantes-pantesnya jadi leader karena wajah polos dan kekanakannya. Shim Changmin, namja dengan tinggi menjulang dan senyum lima jarinya, Choi Minho simata kodok dan Lee Jonghyun yang manly dan terlihat paling kalem diantara Kyuline.

" Jadi bagaimana Kyu, apa kamu sudah bernegosiasi dengan kembaranmu?" Changmin mulai membuka percakapan disela kunyahannya.

" Telan dulu makananmu tiang, menjijikkan!" Sela Minho sementara Kyuhyun sendiri menghela nafas dengan berat pertanda misinya gagal lagi.

" Jangan khawatir, masih ada hari esok. Tapi kamu jangan mau kalau disuruh memanggil dia dengan hyung. Yang namanya kembar itu ya harus adil. Kalau selama enambelas tahun kau sudah memanggil hyung kini giliran dia yang harus memanggilmu dengan hyung juga. Masa begitu saja tidak mau. Itu tidak adil namanya." Cerocos Changmin . Minho angguk-angguk setuju dengan yang Changmin katakan sementara Jonghyun hanya geleng-geleng entah tidak mengerti dengan yang diomongin sahabatnya itu atau karena dia tidak setuju dengan pendapat Changmin. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri...entahlah dari tadi anak itu hanya manyun saja mendengarkan ocehan Changmin.

" Tapi sampai kapan Chwang! Aku sudah bosan bersikap seperti orang dewasa. Jadi orang dewasa itu sama sekali tidak enak dan kelihatannya kembaranku tidak akan pernah mau menuruti permintaanku yang satu ini. Lagipula aku rindu sekali dengan kekasihku." Kyuhyun menerawang membayangkan tangannya seolah sedang memencet tombol-tombol tak kasat mata membuat Minho dan Changmin bergidik.

Memang sudah sebulan sejak Kyuhyun menjalankan misi " **mari membuat kembaranku memanggilku hyung!"** Itu Kyuhyun tak pernah lagi menggrepe-grepe kekasihnya(PSP). Itu sejarah terlama yang dipegang seorang Kim Kyuhyun untuk tidak bersentuhan dengan game-game_nya. Sebelumnya mana mau Kyuhyun berjauhan dengan kekasihnya kalau bukan karena ide gila dari Changmin. Ya, sebenarnya kelakuan aneh Kyuhyun menurut Kibum tapi wajar versi Changmin yang dilakukan Kyuhyun selama sebulan belakangan adalah idenya Changmin. Ide untuk membuat Kyuhyun mendapatkan hak yang sama sebagai anak kembar. Lahir dihari dan jam yang sama , memiliki wajah yang sama(menurut Kyuline minus Kyuhyun) sama-sama pintar(yang ini Changmin nanya dulu ke Kyuhyun)intinya menurut Changmin kembar itu ya harus adil. Dan sialnya Kyuhyun mau-mau saja dengan ide yang sebenarnya terdengar konyol itu.

Bermula dari Kyuhyun yang cerita kepada Kyuline kalau dia punya saudara kembar tapi beda kelas. Berhubung anak kelas satu tidak ada yang mirip Kyuhyun, jadi baik Changmin, Jonghyun maupun Minho menyimpulkan kalau kembaran Kyuhyun tidak bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan mereka. Padahal Kyuhyun jelas mengatakan mereka hanya beda kelas bukan beda sekolah. Mungkin karena Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan dirinya dan kembarannya non identik dan mereka juga tidak bertanya jadinya kesalah pahaman itu terus berlanjut hingga sekarang.

Status Kibum dan Kyuhyun sebagai saudara kembar memang tidak ada yang tau. Apalagi wajah mereka tidak sama karena memang mereka berdua kembar non identik. Ditambah Kibum yang memang mengikuti kelas akselerasi jadi berada satu tingkat diatas Kyuline. Bahkan Donghae sahabat Kibum pun tak tau kalau Kibum punya adik atau kembaran.

Dulu sebelum Kyuhyun ngambek minta dipanggil hyung mereka selalu berangkat bersama dan pisah diparkiran karena memang mereka beda kelas. Jadi tidak ada yang tau mereka bersaudara. Dari kabar yang beredar Kibum itu pewaris dari Kim Korp dan Kyuhyun itu murid beasiswa karena kebiasaan Kyuhyun datang kesekolah dengan bersepeda. Mereka melupakan fakta harga dan merk sepeda yang dikendarai Kyuhyun. Fakta lainya Kyuhyun menggunakan sepeda juga baru sekitar sebulan. Dan kebetulan keduanya sama-sama tak ambil pusing dengan kabar angin itu.

" Kalau kau bosan jangan diteruskan Kyu. Jangan mau-maunya melakukan hal konyol seperti itu." Akhirnya ada juga yang normal diantara Kyuline. Dia adalah sikalem Jonghyun.

" Hal konyol apa maksudmu Jong?" seru Changmin tak terima ide briliannya dikatai konyol.

" Idemu itu memang konyol Chwang, jangan mengada-ada!"

" Sudah...sudah, lain kali aku akan coba lagi. Sekarang kita makan dulu aku lapar!"

Mendengar kata makan, Changmin tentu saja langsung antusias. Jonghyun yang pada dasarnya tidak suka berdebat memilih diam dan melanjutkan makannya.

Mereka tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan tingkah mereka. Bukan, lebih tepatnya tingkah leader mereka.

" Yak Minho sialan, kenapa kau mengambil jatahku!" seru Changmin tak terima karena makanan yang dipesan Changmin sudah banyak yang pindah kemulut Minho.

" Salahmu sendiri kenapa dari tadi kau hanya ceramah. Makanan itu untuk dinikmati bukan diceramahi!"

" Sudah Chwang, pesan lagi sana!" Perintah Kyuhyun.

" Kenapa tiap hari menu yang kau pesan selalu sama Kyu? Jajangmyeon dan segelas ice chocholate." Kali ini Jonghyun yang bertanya. Sebenarnya Minho dan Changmin juga penasaran kenapa leader mereka setiap hari makannya itu-itu saja.

" Karena aku suka, dan ini sangat enak!" hanya itu jawaban Kyuhyun

" Tapi tidak harus tiap hari Kyu!" tegur Minho." Karena itu tidak baik." tambahnya lagi

" Kalau begitu aku minta jajangmyeonmu saja Kyu." Tanpa menunggu ijin, Changmin mengambil mangkuk berisi jangmyeon didepan Kyuhyun.

" Andwaeeee...!" Seru Kyuhyun sambil menggeser mangkuk jangmyeonnya menjauh dari manusia tiang itu.

" Kau lihat Bumie, mereka seperti anak TK saja." Donghae terkikik dengan kelakuan Kyuline setelah melihat sahabat yang biasanya cuek kini memperhatikan mereka lama. SementaraKibum yang diajak bicara hanya diam masih memperhatikan.

" Aku rasa namja yang mereka sebut sebagai leader itu lebih cocok dipanggil maknae. Bagaimana menurutmu? Bukankah leader mereka terlihat manis Bumie?"

" Dia memang maknae, maknae yang tidak mengakui dirinya maknae." Gumam Kibum. " Menurutmu aku dan dia siapa yang hyung dan siapa dongsaeng?" Bukannya menjawab Kibum justru bertanya sesuatu yang membuat Donghae bingung.

" Mwo...!"

" Tidak ada, lupakan!"

" Kibum bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita pergi main dulu?"

" Tidak, aku harus kesuatu tempat."

" Kemana?"

" Ada yang harus kubeli."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hyung!**

~Kediaman keluarga Kim~

Kyuhyun remaja enambelas tahun itu merasa sangat bosan. Pasalnya sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu yang dikerjakannya hanya berguling-guling dikasur lalu tengkurap berguling lagi tengkurap lagi begitu seterusnya. PSP diatas nakas sempat menarik perhatiannya tapi apalah daya Kyuhyun, janji tetaplah janji dan harus ditepati meski itu janjinya pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyentuh belahan hatinya sebelum kembarannya itu mau memanggilnya hyung.

Tok...tok...tok...

" Masuk!" Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan dunianya. Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya dari posisi tengkurapnya.

" Tuan muda, apa saya perlu menyiapkan makan malamnya sekarang?" Seorang wanita paruh baya menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh tuan mudanya itu

" Apa Kibum sudah pulang bibi Jung?" Wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil dengan bibi Jung itu hanya tersenyum. Dia adalah saksi hidup dari tuan muda kecilnya yang selama satu bulan ini merengek minta dipanggil dengan hyung oleh saudara kembarnya, Kibum.

" Belum tuan muda. Tapi tadi tuan muda Kibum menelepon katanya akan pulang sedikit terlambat. Tuan muda disuruh makan lebih dulu."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menghampiri ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja belajarnya. Dan benar saja tadi sebelum menelepon rumah pasti Kibum meneleponnya terlebih dulu. Lima panggilan tak terjawab dan satu pesan masuk yang intinya menyuruh Kyuhyun makan lebih dulu. Pantas saja dia tidak dengar, ternyata dalam mode silent.

" Tidak bibi Jung, nanti saja! Aku akan menunggunya. Lagipula apa enaknya makan sendiri. Aish... kemana perginya simuka datar itu? Apa dia tidak tau kalau aku sudah sangat bosan." rutuk Kyuhyun. "Bibi keluarlah, nanti kalau Kibum Sudah pulang tolong baru bibi siapkan makan malamnya."

" Baik tuan muda."

Bibi Jung melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, saat itulah dia melihat Kibum dilantai bawah. Sepertinya tuan muda pertamanya itu barusaja pulang terlihat dari seragam sekolah yang masih menempel ditubuhnya. Nampak juga suaminya yang merangkap sebagai supir keluarga Kim beserta salah satu penjaga rumah barusaja keluar dari dapur lalu membungkuk hormat pada tuan mudanya itu. Entah apa yang barusaja dilakukan kedua namja itu dari dalam dapur. Sementara Kibum terlihat menjinjing tas berukuran sedang yang entah apa isinya. Tak lama kemudian suaminya beserta penjaga rumah masuk lagi sambil membawa masing-masing ditangan mereka satu box besar ice cream dan membawanya kedapur. Astaga jadi kedua namja itu sejak tadi bolak-balik masuk dapur karena membawa belanjaan Kibum.

Bibi Jung turun dari lantai dua lantas berniat untuk menyapa Kibum.

" Selamat malam tuan muda, anda sudah pulang. Apa saya perlu menyiapkan makan malamnya sekarang?" tanya bibi Jung saat sudah berhadapan dengan Kibum.

" Ya... aku akan mandi lebih dulu, bibi panggilah Kyuhyun!" Kibum berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia sangat tau dongsaengnya itu tidak suka makan sendirian, karena itulah meski dia sudah bilang akan pulang terlambat tetap saja ia akan mengusahakan pulang secepat mungkin. Karena Kibum tau Kyuhyunnya pasti menunggunya untuk makan malam.

" Baik saya mengerti." jawab bibi Jung kemudian berlalu menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam Kamar Kibum setelah terlebih dulu mengetuk pintu tapi tak ada jawaban. Dilihatnya sekeliling kamar kembarannya itu namun Kibum tidak ada. Mungkin Kibum ada didalam kamar mandi karena terdengar suara air mengalir dari shower. Kyuhyun berniat mengajak Kibum turun untuk makan malam bersama. Dipikirnya daripada menunggu Kibum dimeja makan lebih baik menunggu Kibum dikamarnya saja. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati ranjang dan mendudukkan dirinya, namun perhatiannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada tas yang tergeletak begitu saja dimeja belajar kembarannya itu. Rasa penasaran membuatnya mendekat dan mencari tau apa isinya dan saat dibuka Kyuhyun sangat terkejut karena ternyata Kibum membeli banyak kaset game. Kyuhyun tau selain pintar Kibum memang suka game meski tidak semaniak dirinya. Melihat begitu banyak kaset game limited edision yang dibeli Kibum membuat Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Kibum seolah sedang mengejeknya. Pasalnya disaat dia sedang puasa main game Kibum justru membeli begitu banyak kaset game. Menyebalkan bukan. Kyuhyun akhirnya keluar dari kamar kembarannya itu dengan wajah kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hyung!**

Terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring pertanda makan malam barusaja dimulai. Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya tidak menyukai kesunyian mulai membuka suaranya.

" Kau darimana saja Bum, kenapa malam baru pulang?" Khas orang dewasa yang menghawatirkan keadaan anaknya atau sedang basa-basi sebelum keinti percakapan sebenarnya.

" Keluar sebentar " jawab Kibum irit seperti biasanya namun Kyuhyun tak pernah bisa merasa untuk terbiasa.

" Keluar kemana?"

" Jalan-jalan"

Trang...!

Kibum menghentikan kunyahannya, terkejut saat Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba menghempas sendoknya begitu saja hingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang lumayan keras setelah mendapat jawaban singkat dari Kibum. Raut wajahnya memerah sepertinya dia sedang marah.

" Kau tau aku hampir mati bosan karena menunggumu, kenapa kau enak-enakan jalan -jalan diluar sana. Kenapa tidak mengajakku! Kenapa pergi sendiri!" Serentetan pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun. Dia kesal karena menurutnya kembarannya itu bersenang-senang sendiri tanpa mengajaknya.

" Kau tadi pulang duluan Kyu"

" Tapi kau bisa kan meneleponku. Kau jahat Bum!" Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri meninggalkan meja makan. Sepertinya selera makannya tiba-tiba menghilang. Sekarang yang terlihat kekanakan disini itu siapa...?

" Kau mau kemana Kyu, duduk! Selesaikan makan malammu!" Seru Kibum tapi tak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Kyuhyun.

" Kyu...! Seru Kibum lagi

" Tidur!" Cuek Kyuhyun

" Habiskan dulu makanmu, jangan sampai tengah malam nanti kau terbangun karena kelaparan dan menyusahkan bibi Jung."

" Ogah...! Tidak akan!"

Kibum hanya bisa memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh. Dia tau dongsaengnya itu tidak akan bisa tidur dalam keadaan lapar. Dan benar saja tengah malam saat Kibum terbangun karena haus dia melihat lampu dapur yang masih menyala. Niatnya untuk mengambil air di dapur harus terhenti saat dilihatnya sosok Kyuhyun duduk didepan pantry dapur membelakanginya. Kibum tersenyum melihat punggung Kyuhyun tak ingin mengganggu dongsaengnya itu yang mungkin saja sedang makan. Karena jika Kibum mendekat bisa dipastikan adiknya itu pasti akan malu karena ketahuan makan diam-diam. Kibum menjauh, berjalan perlahan agar Kyuhyun tak mendengar langkahnya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah Kibum menghentikan gerakannya karena dirasa ada yang aneh. Jika adiknya itu sedang makan kenapa dari tadi tidak terdengar suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Bukankah tengah malam begini suaranya harusnya terdengar lebih nyaring karena sepi. Lalu apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun tengah malam didapur seorang diri.

Jangan-jangan...Kibum segera menghampiri Kyuhyun saat teringat dengan apa yang dibelinya ketika jalan-jalan sore tadi. Dan benar saja, saat sudah dekat dengan Kyuhyun dilihatnya dua cup ice cream ukuran jumbo rasa coklat dan vanila sudah habis menyisakan bungkusnya saja. Ditambah ada segelas coklat dingin dan sekarang dongsaengnya itu sedang fokus dengan case cake-nya. Ya Tuhan...apa ini? Kenapa ditengah malam begini adiknya malah makan yang dingin-dingin. Ditambah malam tadi perutnya belum diisi dengan makanan berat.

" Kyu...apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kibum seraya memegang pundak Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menoleh karena terkejut.

Kibum tidak tau apakah dia harus marah atau malah tertawa. Disatu sisi dia ingin memarahi kembarannya itu karena makan ice cream tengah malam dua cup jumbo pula. Tapi sisi lainya dia harus menahan agar tawanya tidak meledak saat itu juga melihat raut kaget Kyuhyun. Mata dongsaengnya itu mengerjap takut-takut ditambah mulut adiknya itu yang cemang-cemong sesekali lidahnya menjilati bibirnya yang penuh dengan noda cream dari case cake yang belum habis dimakannya. Ya Tuhan...Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti batita yang sedang belajar makan sendiri.

" Kau, kenapa tidak membangunkan bibi Jung dan malah makan es cream. Dan apa ini?" Kibum mengambil segelas susu coklat dingin dari atas meja. " Kau membuat coklat dingin?"

" Anni...annio hyung! Ta...tadi Kyu mau membuat coklat panas tapi tangan Kyu ketumpahan air panas jadi Kyu ganti dengan air dingin."bela Kyuhyun terbata takut Kibum marah. Sepertinya rasa kaget dan takut dimarahi Kibum membuatnya lupa dengan misinya untuk membuat Kibum memanggilnya hyung. Lihat saja dari tadi dia terus-terusan memanggil Kibum dengan sebutan hyung. Mungkin dia juga lupa bahwa sebelumnya dialah yang marah pada Kibum bukan sebaliknya dia yang takut dimarahi hyungnya itu.

Mendengar itu Kibum buru-buru memeriksa tangan Kyuhyun yang katanya tersiram air panas namun Kyuhyun buru-buru menyembunyikannya dibelakang punggungnya. " Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa hyung." katanya menenangkan.

" Baiklah tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkanmu coklat hangat." putus Kibum akhirnya

" Anni hyung...! Kyu sudah kenyang perut Kyu tidak akan muat lagi." sergah Kyuhyun cepat. " Kyu mau pipis setelah itu Kyu akan pergi tidur Kibum hyung tidur saja ini sudah malam." Kyuhyun berlalu dari dapur dengan terburu -buru tanpa membereskan sisa-sisa makanan dan sampah yang masih tergeletak begitu saja diatas pantry membuat Kibum bingung.

" Itu tadi apa...?" Namun sedetik kemudian Kibum tersenyum. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun saat sedang panik yang akan bicara panjang tanpa jeda telah kembali. Tapi senyum itu kembali memudar. Bagaimana nasib perut Kyuhyun, semoga anak itu akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hyung!**

Kibum berangkat kesekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya bahkan melewatkan sarapan setelah supir keluarganya memberitahu bahwa Kyuhyun sudah berangkat sekolah lebih dulu. Padahal Kibum kira Kyuhyun masih tidur mengingat anak itu begadang semalam dan sepeda Kyuhyun juga masih terparkir anggun digarasi. Tapi supirnya bilang Kyuhyun minta diantar, katanya sudah janjian berangkat pagi bersama temannya. Alasan yang menurut Kibum konyol sebenarnya. Melihat Kyuhyun terlambat kesekolah karena memang kebiasaannya yang sangat susah dibangunkan itu wajar. Tapi akan terasa aneh kalau tiba-tiba Kyuhyun jadi rajin bahkan berangkat kesekolah lebih pagi dari jam bangun tidurnya. Apalagi supirnya bilang sepanjang perjalanan kesekolah tadi tuan muda kecilnya itu terlihat pucat dan kusut seperti orang kurang tidur. Apa semalaman anak itu tidak tidur karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah bangun sendiri tanpa dibangunkan.

.

.

Tadi, Kibum meminta bibi Jung untuk membuatkannya dua bekal. Satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Kyuhyun yang rencananya akan diberikan pada Kyuhyun saat sampai disekolah. Tapi sepertinya hal itu akan sedikit tertunda karena tiba-tiba saja temannya menyampaikan padanya bahwa songsaenim ingin bertemu dengannya.

Lalu sekarang apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kim Kyuhyun...?

Kyuhyun sedang berada dikelasnya, menopang kepala dengan lengannya diatas meja. Dia mencoba mengingat kembali sejarah yang membawanya hingga datang kesekolah sepagi ini. Semalam Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa tidur karena kelaparan. Dan saat tengah malam dia ingin mengisi perutnya, Kyuhyun tidak menemukan apapun untuk dimakan karena makanan semalam pasti sudah dibuang. Kebetulan ada banyak es cream dan cake didalam kulkas. Berhubung tidak ingin menyusahkan bibi Jung seperti janjinya pada Kibum dia makan seadanya saja tapi malah ketahuan Kibum. Selain panik Kyuhyun juga malu hingga ia memutuskan kabur. Mengingat kejadian kaburnya semalam membuat Kyuhyun meringis. Tidak sampai disitu saja. Setelah kembali kekamar, Kyuhyun memang tertidur tapi tidak sampai satu jam ia terbangun karena perutnya sakit dan sampai pagi ia bolak-balik kamar mandi tanpa bisa tidur lagi. Niat awal tidak ingin mendapat ceramah gratis dari Kibum jika kembarannya itu tau dia sakit perut efek makan es cream berlebih saat tengah malam tapi justru dia malah melewatkan sarapannya yang membuat perutnya tambah sakit.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa, Kibum kakaknya yang minim ekspresi itu tidak suka banyak bicara apalagi ceramah. Ingat Kyu yang suka ceramah itu Sim Changmin.

" Heyo Kyu...!" Suara cempreng yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu membawa Kyuhyun dari sejarah lamunan panjangnya. Ketiga sahabatnya sudah berdiri didepannya.

" Ada apa kau menyuruh kami datang pagi-pagi. Apa kau ingin pamer bahwa misimu telah berhasil?"

Kyuhyun mendengus malas menatap Changmin. " Bisakah kau tanyakan hal lain saat bertemu denganku Chwang. Kenapa setiap bertemu yang kau bahas hanya itu-itu saja." Bosan juga Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan Changmin yang selalu sama tiap harinya yaitu tentang misi Kyuhyun. Sementara Jonghyun dan Minho tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Changmin saat dimarahi leader mereka.

" Kau sakit Kyu?" Tanya Jonghyun pada akhirnya yang melihat wajah pucat dan ringisan Kyuhyun membuat Changmin dan Minho menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun sementara yang diperhatikan terlihat risih.

" Tidak panas" kata Changmin menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Kyuhyun. " Tapi wajahmu pucat" lanjutnya kemudian.

" Aku sakit perut Chwang, bukan demam!" Kyuhyun menepis kasar tangan Changmin membuat siempunya tangan merengut.

" Kau salah makan Kyu?" khawatir Minho

" Aku bahkan belum makan apa-apa" Kyuhyun meringis lagi

" Ayo kekantin, kita sarapan!" ajak Jonghyun yang sepertinya paling peka diantara Kyuline

" Perutku mual Jong" jawab Kyuhyun sambil meremas perutnya

" Jangan-jangan kau hamil Kyu"

PLETAK...!

Changmin meringis mendapat dateglare gratis Kyuhyun dan jitakan maut dari Minho sementara Jonghyun menarik tangan Kyuhyun berniat membawanya ke UKS.

" Kita keruang kesehatan Kyu, dan kalian berdua pergilah kekantin belikan Kyuhyun makanan dan bawa keruang kesehatan!" titah Jonghyun. " Dan ingat jangan jajangmyeon!" seru Jonghyun lagi saat dirasa Kyuhyun akan membuka mulut dan bisa dipastikan bocah itu pasti akan memesan mie dengan saus kedelai hitam itu. Terbukti dia langsung manyun saat Jonghyun melarang kedua sahabatnya untuk membeli makanan favoritnya.

Jam istirahat Kibum berniat menemui Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun tidak ada dikelas maupun dikantin. Kedua sahabat dongsaengnya, Jonghyun dan Minho yang berhasil ditemuinya mengatakan Kyuhyun diantar pulang oleh Changmin karena sakit. Awalnya Jonghyun dan Minho heran kenapa sunbae mereka mencari Kyuhyun, tapi akhirnya mengerti saat Kibum mengatakan dia adalah saudaranya Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya mereka belum menyadari kalau Kibum adalah orang yang selama sebulan ini menjadi topik pembicaraan Kyuline.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hyung!**

Changmin mengantar Kyuhyun pulang setelah lebih dulu minta ijin pada pihak sekolah. Alasannya karena Kyuhyun tidak bisa istirahat dengan nyaman jika tidak dikamarnya sendiri. Tentu alasan itu hanya Changmin yang tau. Karena tidak mungkin juga dia memberi alasan itu untuk pihak sekolah.

" Jadi kau tinggal disini Kyu?" Changmin takjub saat menatap bangunan super mewah yang berdiri kokoh dengan tinggi menjulang didepannya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk malas. Tadi saat baru memasuki gerbang sahabatnya itu juga sudah dibuat takjub dengan banyaknya pengawal berjas hitam yang menyambut mereka. Ditambah jarak dari gerbang kerumah utama memang cukup jauh. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah menyiapkan banyak jawaban jikalau Changmin bertanya macam-macam mengingat selama ini Kyuline tidak ada yang pernah datang kerumahnya. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun harus menyimpan dulu jawaban yang memang tidak diperlukan itu saat wajah Changmin tiba-tiba berubah sendu.

" Kau jadi pelayan dirumah ini Kyu?" tanya Changmin dengan muka bodohnya

GUBRAKS...

Dari sekian banyak jawaban yang disiapkan Kyuhyun untuk pertanyaan yang mungkin saja ditanyakan Changmin, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan ini.

" Sekarang aku tau alasannya kenapa kau tiap hari cuma makan jangmyeon dan segelas susu. Uang sakumu pasti pas-pasan." ujar Changmin dengan wajah yang dibuat sedih dan Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pasrah membuat imajinasi sahabatnya itu semakin kemana-mana.

" Itu karena dirumah ini tidak ada jangmyeon Chwang!" Ucap Kyuhyun yang memang benar. Eommanya melarangnya makan mie kacang hitam itu saat tau Kyuhyun pernah sakit perut setelah memakannya. Jadi eommanya mengira jangmyeon itu makanan yang tidak sehat. Padahal Kyuhyun sakit perut karena kebanyakan makan es cream. Karena takut tidak boleh makan es cream lagi, Kyuhyun menumbalkan jangmyeon sebagai alasan tapi dia malah tidak boleh lagi makan makanan favoritnya itu. Kasian jangmyeonnya bukan...

" Aku tau, karena majikanmu pasti makannya selalu makanan yang sehat dan enak-enak kan!" Ucap Changmin sok tau dengan praduganya

" Terserahmu sajalah! " pasrah Kyuhyun pada Akhirnya

.

.

.

" Majikanmu baik sekali Kyu. Kau bahkan tidak bilang pada mereka kalau kau sakit tapi mereka mengirimkan dokter pribadi kekamarmu." Kata Changmin setelah mengantar dokter pribadi keluarga Kim yaitu Choi Siwon sampai pintu. Changmin kemudian duduk dikursi yang ada disebelah ranjang yang tadi digunakan dokter Choi untuk duduk. Kyuhyun berdecak dengan ocehan Changmin. Sahabatnya itu ternyata belum sadar juga.

" Apa kau pernah melihat kamar pembantu sebesar ini Chwang?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya ingin menyadarkan sahabatnya kalau dia itu penghuni sah tempat ini alias majikan. Changmin memperhatikan sekelilingnya seolah baru menyadari kalau ternyata kamar Kyuhyun sangat besar. Dua kali lebih besar dari kamarnya yang menurutnya sudah besar.

" Jadi kau bukan pembantu?"

" Menurutmu!" kesal Kyuhyun saat Changmin hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang memang terasa gatal.

Ceklek...

Tiba-tiba kamar Kyuhyun terbuka menampilkan wajah Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tegang dan tanpa sadar meremas ujung selimutnya. "Hyung!" Gumannya lirih

Kibum berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan meraba dahinya. "Tidak demam tapi kau pucat" ujarnya pelan.

" Kenapa kau sudah pulang Bum, kau membolos?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Didepan Changmin dia tidak boleh kalah dengan Kibum. Meski Kyuhyun sendiri tidak paham kalah dalam hal apa. Tapi sepertinya Kibum tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

" Apa kata dokter Choi?"

" Tidak ada, aku baik-baik saja. Kau yang memanggil dokter Choi?"

" Menurutmu!" Kibum mendengus tau kalau Kyuhyun berbohong. Sebelumnya dia sudah menghubungi dokter Choi Siwon untuk menanyakan hasil pemeriksaan dongsaengnya itu. Hasilnya selain karena terlalu banyak makan es cream dalam keadaan perutnya masih kosong, sakit perut yang dirasakan Kyuhyun diakibatkan karena mag-nya kambuh.

" Sudah minum obatmu?" Dan hanya dijawab gelengan oleh Kyuhyun

" Aku keluar sebentar mengambil bubur dan juga obatmu." pamit Kibum dan keluar meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

Changmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi kedua bersaudara itu seolah terlupakan kehadirannya. Setelah kepergian Kibum ia kemudian mendekati Kyuhyun dan bertanya

" Nuguya...? Bukankah dia itu Kim Kibum sunbae kita?"

" Apa aku belum pernah cerita kalau dia itu kembaranku."

Changmin menggeleng namun sedetik kemudian " MWOOO...!" teriak Changmin tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya

" Tapi kalian tidak mirip?"

" Apa aku juga belum cerita kalau kami non identik?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dan kali ini Changmin mengangguk

Melihat cara bicara Kibum dan perhatiannya ke Kyuhyun tadi membuat Changmin akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan

" Kyu..." Changmin ragu-ragu takut salah bicara " Menurutku meski kalian kembar tapi Kibum hyung sepertinya memang lebih cocok jadi hyungmu" kata Changmin tanpa dosa setelah sebulan menghasut Kyuhyun sekarang dengan entengnya dia bilang itu dan...

Buagh...

Sebuah bantal mendarat tepat diwajah Changmin

" Yak...kenapa memukul wajahku yang tampan ini Kyu!"

" Sialan kau Chwang!"

BUAGH...BUAGH...DUK...GEDEBUG...

" Yak...yak...apa yang kau lakukan. Berhenti menganiayaku Kyu!" teriak Changmin heboh

" Kenapa baru kau bilang sekarang. Kenapa tidak bilang kemarin-kemarin, dan aku tak harus menderita karena ulahmu Chwang! Kau tau aku tersiksa jadi orang dewasa. Aku meninggalkan kekasihku selama satu bulan dan kau seenaknya saja mengatakan itu!" Teriak Kyuhyun tak terima.

" Aku kan tidak tau kalau kembaranmu itu Kibum hyung. Kalau aku tau aku tidak mungkin menyuruhmu melakukan itu. Kau selalu mengaku pintar tapi mengapa dengan mudahnya kau mengikuti ide konyol itu!" Changmin juga tak terima diteriaki oleh Kyuhyun

" Sekarang baru kau bilang itu ide konyol. Lalu kemarin siapa yang bilang itu ide brilian. Aku memang pintar dan terlahir dari keluarga yang pintar juga. Tapi gara-gara mengikuti ide konyolmu aku jadi terlihat seperti orang idiot!"

Kibum mengintip dari balik pintu melihat Kyuhyun menjambaki rambut Changmin. Diurungkan niatnya untuk masuk. Kibum tersenyum menyadari sikap aneh Kyuhyun selama hampir sebulan ini gara-gara mengikuti apa kata temannya.

" YAK...YAK...APPO KYU...HENTIKAN! RAMBUTKU BISA RONTOK SEMUA!" Dan Kyuhyun tidak mau berhenti bahkan saat Changmin berteriak kesakitan sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hyung!**

Weekend adalah saat yang tepat untuk memanjakan tubuh, melemaskan otot dan merilekskan pikiran. Banyak keluarga yang menggunakan akhir pekan mereka untuk mengajak keluarga liburan. Dan para namja mengajak yeoja chingu mereka untuk berkencan. Begitupun yang dilakukan sikembar KiHyun. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka keluar bersama sejak kejadian Kyuhyun ingin dipanggil hyung. Sebelumnya mereka sudah sering pergi bersama tapi karena sebulan yang lalu Kyuhyun yang ngambek ingin dipanggi hyung, mereka tidak pernah lagi pergi hanya berdua.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun sedang mengunjungi taman bermain. Kyuhyun tengah asik dengan es creamnya sementara Kibum dengan satu cup coffenya. Mereka berdua sedang duduk dibangku yang memang disediakan untuk pengunjung taman bermain itu.

" Hyung setelah ini kita naik wahana apa lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah es creamnya habis. Ia berdiri membuang stick es cream ketempat sampah yang ada tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan kemudian duduk kembali lagi disamping hyungnya itu.

" Sudah sore sebaiknya kita pulang saja!"

" Tapi aku masih belum mau pulang hyung. Kita naik satu wahana lagi ya"

" Terserahmu saja, pilih sesukamu!"

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir kira-kira mau naik apa lagi. Tapi saat sudah menemukan apa yang diinginkannya dia segera bangkit dan menyeret Kibum untuk segera mengikutinya. Kibum menurut saja tapi sebelumnya dia sempatkan membuang gelas plastik bekas minum kopinya.

" Kita naik itu hyung." Kibum hanya menatap datar saat kembarannya itu menunjuk salah satu wahana, Kuda-kudaan.

" Kau serius ingin naik itu?" Kibum memastikan masih dengan muka datarnya.

" Ne...kajja hyung!" Dan lagi-lagi Kibum hanya pasrah saat Kyuhyun menariknya untuk membeli tiket.

Kyuhyun terlihat begitu menikmati saat duduk dikuda mainan yang berwarna hitam. Tadinya dia duduk dikuda putih di depannya yang sekarang diduduki oleh Kibum. Tapi dia minta tukar katanya kuda Kibum lebih besar dan gagah. Dan lagi-lagi Kibum hanya menurut.

" Kau senang?"

" Tentu"

" Apa sekarang kau masih tetap ingin dipanggil hyung?"

" Bolehkah?" Kyuhyun sedikit berharap dan Kibum tampak berpikir

" Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu hyung tapi dengan syarat!"

" Syarat...? Apa syaratnya?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

Kibum menyeringai " Kalahkan aku dalam balapan kuda kali ini"

Butuh waktu untuk Kyuhyun mencerna kalimat Kibum dan ia berteriak kemudian

" MWOYA...!"

" Bagaimana, mau tidak?" ulang Kibum

" Hya...kalau begini selamanya aku akan terus menjadi dongsaengmu." Kyuhyun manyun saat sadar dia tidak mungkin bisa menang. Kuda hitamnya yang berada tepat dibelakang Kibum tidak mungkin bergerak maju untuk mendahului kuda putih yang dinaiki hyungnya itu. Secepat apapun wahana itu berputar kudanya akan tetap berada dibelakang kuda Kibum. Harusnya tadi dia tidak usah menukar kudanya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat menyesal.

" Kalau begitu menyerahlah!"

" Shirroe...!" Dengan cepat Kyuhyun segera turun dari kudanya melewati Kibum begitu saja dan langsung duduk tepat didepan kuda hyungnya itu. Ia tertawa puas kemudian karena merasa menang.

" Tsk...lihat ...lihat...siapa yang curang, kekanak-kanakan! Sekarang siapa yang anak kecil eoh." cibir Kibum dan sukses membuat tawa Kyuhyun pudar berganti manyun kuadrat. Kyuhyun sadar dia tidak mungkin menang melawan hyungnya itu. Dan Kibum tertawa setelahnya. Kyuhyunnya benar-benar telah kembali.

END

Epilog...

"Bum hyung! Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita ke game center, mau ya?"

" Dirumah kan bisa Kyu"

" Tidak seru hyung, aku sudah menamatkan semua game yang ada dirumah"

" Lalu game yang kemarin kubeli apa sudah kau coba?"

" Jadi kaset game limited edision yang hyung beli kemarin semua untukku?"

" Tentu saja Kim Kyuhyun, memang siapa lagi selain kau yang akan main"

" jinja...!"

" Ngomong-ngomong Kyu, kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali mengumpat. Belajar darimana?"

" He...he...he...Changmin, hyung."Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

" Kenapa?"

" Karena kalau Changmin yang mengucapkannya terdengar sangat keren"

" Hm...keren ya?" manggut-manggut " Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengucapkannya."

" Annio hyung...! Hyung akan terlihat mengerikan!" Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan Kibum yang terbiasa irit bicara tiba-tiba mengumpat

" Kalau begitu berhentilah sebelum aku benar-benar terlihat mengerikan!"

" Hyung karena kita tidak jadi ke game center bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan saja." Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian

" Kemana?'

" Luar angkasa" muka polos

" Kesana naik apa?"

" Awan kinton!"

" ..."

"Bagaimana...mau ya hyung?"

"..."

Chapter satu ...END

Ada yang nunggu Babbo? Sebenarnya chapter 3 sudah jadi tapi pas saya baca ulang ternyata ceritanya membosankan dan garing banget. Bahasanya juga acak adul, Jadi saya pending.

Sorry ya^^

Next chapter...? Review please!

Tapi jangan cuma nulis kata mau dan next ya...tulis yang lain boleh kok^^


	2. Chapter 2 ( Cause drama)

**Tittle: Twins**

 **Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum and others**

 **Genre: Brothership, friendship, family**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik saya, saya cuma minjem nama member SJ untuk mempermudah saya dalam berimajinasi**

 **Warning: Cerita yang absurd, bahasa yang acak adul dan typo harap dimaklumi^^**

 **Baca dulu baru bilang tidak suka.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Cause drama~**

 **.**

Akhir pekan yang indah dikeluarga Kim karena kebetulan orangtua sikembar juga sudah kembali dari Jepang. Lalu dimana mereka semua karena Rumah besar itu jelas terlihat sepi seperti kuburan.

Tadi sehabis sarapan Appa Kangin memilih masuk ruang kerjanya. Begitulah, dan entah apa yang dilakukan oleh orang sesibuk dia bahkan diakhir pekan sekalipun yang katanya waktu untuk bersantai dan berkumpul bersama keluarga. Umma Leeteuk terlihat sedang menonton TV. Simuka datar titisan es kutub benua antartika Kibum, entahlah dari tadi dia bahkan belum keluar dari perpustakaan keluarga. Sejak Kibum dipanggil songsaenim beberapa hari lalu hingga bekal yang dibawanya untuk Kyuhyun saat itu tertunda dan berakhir dimulut Donghae sahabatnya, Kibum memang lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan bertapa diperpustakaan saat berada disekolah maupun dirumah dan hal itu sukses membuat maknae keluarga Kim kesal. Lalu dimana anak itu sekarang...

Ctak...ctak...ctak...duarr...duarr...duarr...

Hiks...hiks...hiks...

Bip...bip...bip...duarr...duar...duar...

Hiks...hiks...hiks...

Kyuhyun mempouse permainannya ketika suara isakan terdengar ditelinganya. Saat ini dia sedang duduk yang lumayan jauh dari home theater karena tak ingin mengganggu dan terganggu dengan acara drama yang sedang ditonton oleh Ummanya.

Entah sejak kapan Ummanya menyukai drama. Seingat Kyuhyun Ummanya jarang sekali nonton TV ketika dirumah. Kyuhyun terkikik kemudian setelah beberapa saat melihat tingkah Ummanya. Ternyata Ummanya adalah korban drama. Sesekali Ummanya terlihat menyeka airmata didepan TV sampai-sampai tak menyadari kehadirannya. Bahkan ketika dia sudah duduk disampingnyapun Ummanya terlihat acuh. Rupanya nyonya rumah keluarga Kim, Park Leeteuk yang kini lebih sering dipanggil Kim Leeteuk sedang menghayati drama yang sedang ditontonnya.

Tidak biasa memang, Leeteuk lebih sering mendampingi sang suami Kim Kangin untuk urusan bisnis dan sering bolak-balik Korea-luar negeri. Tapi sekalinya nonton ya beginilah jadinya, satu kotak tisue menjadi pendampingnya menonton. Mengabaikan cemilan yang daritadi minta perhatian lebih.

Kyuhyun lama mengamati layar datar itu kemudian ia fokus menatap Ummanya lalu beralih kelayar lagi dan menatap Ummanya lagi begitu terus berulang. Ummanya masih setia dengan airmata yang menggenang dipipinya hingga tiba-tiba_

" Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Terdengar suara isakan lagi, tapi kali ini suaranya berbeda dari suara isakan yang pertama. Kalau Ummanya menangis karena terlalu menghayati drama seolah-olah dialah pemeran utamanya. Sebaliknya, Kyuhyun terlalu menghayati kesedihan Ummanya hingga tanpa sadar airmatanya pun ikut mengalir. Bahkan kotak tisue sekarang pindah kepangkuanya ditambah tangan ibu dan anak itu tanpa sadar sudah saling menggenggam seolah menguatkan satu sama lain. Entah menguatkan dalam hal apa.

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti ketika melihat pemandangan ganjil didepannya. Kibum yang kebetulan melewati home theater memperhatikan tingkah absurd dua orang yang ada didepan TV.

Hiks...Kibum hyung...hiks...

Kibum semakin mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar lirihan yang dialamatkan padanya oleh maknaenya itu. Padahal Kibum yakin kedua orang yang sedang asik menangisi layar kaca itu tidak atau belum menyadari keberadaannya. Matanya kini fokus kelayar datar itu dan dia bisa melihat adegan ibu dan anak yang sedang bersitegang entah apa yang mereka perdebatkan hingga membuat Umma dan dongsaengnya banjir airmata. Diambilnya remot TV dan Blip...seketika dua orang dengan kelakuan absurd yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Umma dan dongsaengnya sendiri itu menoleh tak suka kearahnya.

" Apa-apaan Kibum!" hardik Ummanya merasa kesenangannya diganggu. Kyuhyun walaupun tidak bersuara tapi sepertinya anak itu juga protes hyungnya dengan seenaknya mematikan TV-nya.

" Kalian berdua yang apa-apaan?" tanya balik Kibum. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, Kibum juga heran sejak kapan Ummanya menyukai drama sampai penghayatannya melebihi pemainnya sendiri.

Lalu Kyuhyun...? Kenapa dongsaengnya itu juga sampai ikut-ikutan menangis gegara drama.

" Ada apa dengan matamu?" tunjuk Kibum dengan dagunya. Kyuhyun meraba matanya terkejut mendapati jejak airmatanya masih tersisa. Dia sangat malu ketahuan menangis hanya karena menonton drama. Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika dia tidak bisa mengatasi rasa malunya. Ditatapnya Kibum dengan ekspresi datar yang sukses dia pelajari dari kembarannya itu.

" Tidak ada " jawabnya dan melenggang begitu saja melewati Kibum menuju kamarnya. Tak lupa ia mengambil PSP yang tadi sempat dia lempar entah dimana.

" Umma, lain kali kalau menonton drama jangan mengajak Kyuhyun. Apalagi sampai menangis"

" Siapa yang mengajak Kyuhyun, anak itu tau-tau sudah duduk manis disini" elak Leeteuk karena Kyuhyun memang datang sendiri tanpa dia undang. Tapi sepertinya Kibum enggan untuk percaya.

" Iya...iya, lain kali Umma tidak akan mengajak Kyuhyun tapi Umma akan mengajakmu" Leeteuk menatap Kibum sambil mengedip imut.

" Umma! hentikan itu. Itu tidak lucu!"

" Aish ...kenapa kau beda sekali dengan dongsaengmu. Susah sekali untuk diajak bercanda,kau tidak asik Bumie. Sebaiknya Umma menyusul Appamu saja!" Leeteuk kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kibum diruangan itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, tangannya masih setia menggenggam PSP-nya tapi dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk memainkannya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

" Dasar anak durhaka! Beginikah sikapmu pada ibu yang sudah melahirkanmu. Kau mengabaikan kami sekarang, orang tuamu hanya karena yeoja jalang itu!" Tiba-tiba saja salah satu dialog didalam drama tadi terngiang ditelinganya. Kyuhyun masih ingat betul Ummanya menangis lebih keras ketika adegan itu dan saat itu jugalah airmatanya tumpah karena melihat Ummanya menangis. Kyuhyun juga ikut sedih saat melihat Ummanya sedih.

Kyuhyun jadi teringat dengan Kibum. Hyungnya itu akhir-akhir ini sering pulang terlambat. Dia juga sering melihat kembarannya bersama seorang yeoja yang entah siapa Kyuhyun tidak tau. Kyuhyun tidak mau Kibum hyungnya jadi anak durhaka, pokoknya tidak boleh.

Kyuhyun benci melihat yeoja yang ada di drama itu jadi dia berjanji tidak akan mencari istri dengan kelakuan menjengkelkan seperti yang ada di drama agar Ummanya nanti tidak sedih. Ngomong-ngomong masalah menikah, sejak kapan uri Kyuhyunie memikirkan hal sejauh itu.

.

.

.

 **~Cause drama~**

 **.**

 **SM High School!**

" Apa Kibum sunbae menolak pulang bersama lagi?" tanya Jonghyun saat melihat Kyuhyun memandang punggung Kibum yang semakin menjauh bersama yeoja yang akhir-akhir ini sering Kyuhyun lihat bersama dengan hyungnya.

" Dia mengabaikanku lagi Jong"adu Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedihnya.

" Mungkin Kibum sunbae ada urusan dengan Yoon hee sunbae Kyu. Aku pernah melihat mereka dipanggil Lee songsaenim keruangannya" ujar Minho menenangkan sahabat sekaligus leader Kyuline itu. Meski mereka tau Kibum seumuran dengan mereka, Kyuline tetap memanggil Kibum dengan sebutan sunbae karena menghormati Kibum sebagai senior mereka.

" Mereka pasti berkencan" asumsi Changmin dengan tampang bodohnya tidak menyadari pendapatnya membuat wajah Kyuhyun berubah. " Kau tadi lihat wajahnya, dia cantik seperti Gaul" tambahnya memperkeruh suasana hati Kyuhyun

"Gaul siapa Chwang?" tanya Minho yang merasa belum pernah mendengar nama itu di SMHS.

" Gaul itu yang main di Boys Before Flowers yang jadi pacarnya So Yijeong yang diperankan Kim Kimbum."

" Kim Soeun maksudmu"sela Minho

" Oh jadi namanya Kim Soeun. Kalau begitu mereka pasangan serasi, tampan dan cantik" ujarnya sambil mengulum lollipopnya. Kyuhyun tambah merengut mendengar pendapat Changmin.

" Seperti pangeran dan tuan putri, begitu maksudmu? Atau seperti Romeo dan Juliet" Komentar Minho asal

" Pangeran dan tuan putri saja Min, Romeo dan juliet mereka tidak bahagia. Aku tidak suka pasangan tragis" ucap Changmin sambil mengelengkan kepala dan telunjuknya

"Aish kalian ini!" Jonghyun menatap kesal dua makhluk yang sialnya adalah sahabatnya. Tangannya sudah ia angkat seolah-olah ingin memukul mereka berdua karena akibat mulut berisik yang tidak bisa mereka kontrol itu dia bisa melihat wajah leader mereka mendadak keruh.

" Kita ke game center bagaimana?" Ucap Jonghyun akhirnya. Berharap Kyuhyun kembali ceria dengan usulnya.

" Aku mau pulang saja" Kyuhyun kehilangan moodnya bahkan untuk ke game center sekalipun. Dia berjalan menjauh dari Kyuline menuju sepedanya di parkir.

" Kalian benar-benar tidak peka!" marah Jonghyun. Tapi sepertinya kedua orang itu tidak menyadari Jonghyun marah karena apa.

.

 **~Cause drama~**

 **.**

Langkah itu begitu pelan seolah sang pemilik kaki begitu malas hanya untuk menggerakkan kakinya. Kyuhyun berjalan menunduk tidak menyadari banyak pasang mata mengawasinya.

" Hei...apa benar kau yang bernama Kim Kyuhyun?" suara itu sukses menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya beberapa yeoja dengan rok mini diatas lutut yang dikenalnya sebagai sunbaenya telah berdiri menghadang langkahnya.

" Annyeong sunbae, ne,Kim Kyuhyun imnida" Kyuhyun membungkukkan kepalanya sebentar dan memberi salam pada sunbaenya sebagai bentuk sopan santun.

" Benar kau kembarannya Kim Kibum?" tanya salah satu diantara mereka

" Ne, sunbae" jawab Kyuhyun was-was. Pasalnya sejak satu sekolah tau dia kembaran dari seorang Kim-Kibum yang terkenal dengan kepintaran dan kekayaannya dia pun mendadak populer. Dan Kyuhyun tidak suka itu.

" Aish...jangan panggil kami sunbae, kami ini temannya Kibum. Panggil saja kami noona. Perkenalkan, aku Han hyejin, dia Jung hyesung dan yang berdimpel itu Song hyera. Ternyata kau sangat manis" ucap salah satu yeoja bername tag Han Hyejin memperkenalkan diri dan teman-temannya. Yeoja itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun takut karena berhasil membelai pipi cubbynya. Spontan Kyuhyun memundurkan langkahnya.

" Mau kemana?" Tanya yeoja cantik berlesung pipi,Song Hyera.

" A...aku mau pulang sunbaenim" ada nada gemetar disela ucapannya. Kyuhyun tak terbiasa dengan wanita apalagi wanita agresif seperti ketiga yeoja didepannya. Dia jadi teringat dengan yeoja yang ada didalam drama yang kemarin ditontonnya hingga tanpa sadar menangis berjamaah bersama Ummanya. Ah kenapa Kibum hyungnya punya teman-teman dengan pakaian minim bahan seperti mereka. Kyuhyun lupa semua temannya juga memakai seragam yang serupa atau dia hanya tidak menyadarinya.

" Kenapa buru-buru, ini kan masih sore" yeoja satunya lagi kali ini Jung Hyesung berusaha mendekat bermaksud menggoda Kyuhyun. Dan saat ketiga yeoja itu semakin mendekat Kyuhyun memilih menggunakan langkah seribunya.

" Annyeong sunbae mianhae aku harus segera pulang mengerjakan PR dan Umma juga sedang menungguku!" Kyuhyun langsung kabur begitu saja setelah mengucapkan kalimat tanpa jedanya. Kebiasaan yang selalu terjadi jika dirinya dalam keadaan panik meninggkalkan ketiga yeoja yang menatapnya dengan cengo. Sesaat kemudian ketiganya tak bisa menahan tawa mereka. Niat awal mereka hanya untuk menggoda dongsaengnya Kibum itu, tidak disangka menggoda anak itu sungguh menyenangkan.

" Aigo, anak itu benar-benar lucu"

" Aku menginginkannya"

" Jangan serakah Hyejin, kau sudah punya Jongsuk!"

" Kalau begitu berikan padaku saja"

" Kau juga sama serakahnya. Kau kan mau hyungnya masa dongsaengnya mau kau embat juga!"

" Tapi adiknya Kibum-si lebih manis"

" Sepertinya Kim Kyuhyun mudah untuk didapatkan"

" Dan lebih mudah untuk dibodohi"

"Hahahaha..."

Dan sekali lagi ketiga yeoja dengan nama depan Hye itu tertawa entah untuk apa. Niat awal yang hanya ingin menggoda sekarang berkembang menjadi ingin memiliki.

.

Selamat...selamat! Kyuhyun berhenti tepat didepan sepedanya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Dia harus segera meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum yeoja-yeoja genit yang akan selalu mengingatkannya dengan tokoh yeoja dalam drama yang sekali lagi ditonton bersama Ummanya menyusulnya. Kenapa Kyuhyun membuat hidupnya jadi serumit drama.

" KYUHYUNNNNNN...!"

" Aish...siapa lagi sih!" Kesal Kyuhyun saat tiba-tiba suara tinggi melengking mengagetkannya. Dengan takut-takut Kyuhyun pun menoleh.

" Wookie hyung!" Pekiknya. Kyuhyun lega karena ternyata sepupunya , Kim Ryewook yang seangkatan dengan hyungnya tapi berbeda kelas dengan Kibum yang memanggilnya.

" Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ryewook saat dia sudah berdiri didepan Kyuhyun

" Pulang"

" Masih sore, bagaimana kalau ikut aku saja!"

" Kemana hyung!"

" Kerumahku. Aku ingin mencoba semua resep baru yang baru saja kupelajari. Tapi sebelumnya kita mampir supermarket dulu untuk belanja bahannya, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. Sepertinya bukan ide buruk mengikuti sepupu yang selalu memanjakan perutnya itu. Apalagi sekarang moodnya sedang buruk.

" Jangan khawatir, ada ice cream juga" Dan sepertinya sudah tidak ada alasan lagi buat Kyuhyun untuk menolak ajakan Ryewook. Sepupunya itu memang pintar memanfaatkan kesenangan Kyuhyun

" Tapi sepedaku hyung?"

" Lipat saja dan masukkan bagasi!"

.

 **~Cause drama~**

 **.**

Jenuh, itulah yang dirasakan supir Jung akhir-akhir ini ketika harus menjemput tuan muda pertamanya. Dia harus membawa dua orang yang sama-sama diam. Tuan mudanya Kibum yang duduk diujung dan seorang yeoja yang ia ketahui sebagai teman majikannya yang duduk diujung lainnya. Tidak ada lagi suara tuan muda kecilnya yang akan mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Bungsu keluarga Kim itu memutuskan untuk menggunakan sepedanya lagi semenjak Kibum sering pergi bersama yeoja yang sekarang berada di kursi belakang bersama dengan tuan muda pertamanya. Supir Jung jadi merindukan bocah itu. Setidaknya jika ada tuan muda kecilnya dia tidak merasa diabaikan. Kyuhyun akan mengajaknya bicara, bertanya ini itu dan bercerita banyak hal kepadanya jika hyungnya tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

Supir Jung tau Kibum memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi tidak akan sesunyi ini jika maknae keluarga Kim ada diantara mereka. Sepertinya pemandangan diluar sana jauh lebih menarik hati tuan muda pertamanya itu dibanding dengan yeoja cantik yang duduk disebelahnya yang diam-diam mencuri pandang memperhatikannya.

" Kimbum-si, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang diajukan gadis yang berada disampingnya membuat Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan sekaligus memecah kesunyian yang sejak tadi menyelimuti mereka. Gadis itu adalah Yoon hee, Park Yoon hee teman sekelas Kibum yang juga terpilih sebagai timnya untuk mengikuti olimpiade fisika. Seseorang yang juga menaruh hati padanya.

" Tentang apa?" ucap Kibum datar.

" Apakah keluargamu tau kau mengikuti olimpiade?"

" Tidak!" Meski sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan topik pembicaraannya, Kibum tetap menjawabnya. Sejujurnya Kibum lebih suka membahas materi yang akan mereka pelajari dengan teman setimnya itu. Tidak ada pembicaraan pribadi karena Kibum tidak suka membicarakan tentang keluarganya.

" Kenapa, bukankah itu sesuatu yang membanggakan?"

" Hanya tidak ingin"

"Eum...apakah Kim Kyuhyun memang benar saudara kembarmu?" tanya Yoon hee ragu-ragu.

" Benar! Semua orang tau itu"

" Tapi kalian terlihat berbeda?"

" Kami non identik"

" Bukan, bukan itu yang aku maksud. Kau terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dibanding Kim Kyuhyun yang terlihat manja dan kekanakan!" ujar Yoon hee yang membuat raut muka Kibum berubah meski hanya sepersekian detik dan kembali tertutupi dengan ekspresi datarnya.

" Bisakah kita bicarakan hal lain saja Yoon hee-si!" Kibum hanya tidak suka seseorang berbicara yang tidak baik tentang Kyuhyunnya.

Mobil berhenti tepat didepan sebuah gedung yang setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah selalu menjadi tujuan mereka. Sebuah tempat yang mereka sebut dengan perpustakaan. The national library of Korea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Cause drama~**

 **.**

Ryewook tidak suka memasak seorang diri karena itu dia sangat senang ketika Kyuhyun bersedia menemaninya. Setidaknya Ryewook tidak merasa sendirian karena ada Kyuhyun meskipun anak itu tidak membantu apa-apa. Sebenarnya dari tadi Kyuhyun ingin membantu tapi Ryewook tau betul kemampuan sepupunya itu nol besar dalam urusan masak memasak. Tapi Kyuhyun terus saja memaksa karena merasa bosan kalau hanya melihat dan menunggu. Padahal Ryewook sudah menyuruh maknaenya itu untuk bermain PS saja sambil menunggu. Tapi Kyuhyun menolak katanya sedang tidak ada mood. Dan Ryewook baru tau ternyata anak itu bisa kehilangan mood juga dengan benda keramat itu. Alhasil karena tidak tahan dengan Kyuhyun yang terus saja merengek. Diapun memberikan tugas yang ringan-ringan saja. Disuruh mengiris bawang anak itu malah menangis. Disuruh memotong lobak lobaknya dicincang seperti mencincang daging. Giliran disuruh memotong daun bawang malah tangannya yang diiris. Bocah itu benar-benar tidak berbakat masuk dapur. Dan terakhir anak itu duduk manis sambil makan ice cream coklat sambil memperhatikan Ryewook memasak. Sepertinya kita sudah mengetahui bakat sesungguhnya dari bocah itu.

" Heiyo...coba lihat siapa yang datang!" Kyuhyun kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba seseorang mengusak kepalanya dari belakang. Kim Heechul saudaranya Ryewook yang pastinya juga kakak sepupunya sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dengan membawa dua minuman kaleng yang sepertinya barusaja diambil dari lemari pendingin.

" Han...kemarilah, bocah yang selama ini kau rindukan ada disini!" teriak Heechul memanggil seseorang. Tak berapa lama kemudian munculah sosok namja tampan dengan tubuh tingginya. Namja inilah yang barusaja dipanggil Heechul dengan Han alias Tan Hankyung. Namja yang berasal dari China negeri tempat panda imut berasal.

" Gege!" Pekik Kyuhyun girang. Bocah itu segera turun dari kursinya dan langsung memeluk namja China itu. " Wo xiang ni Gege!"

" Wo ye xiang ni didi" balas Hankyung sambil mengelus surai coklat didi yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya karena dia harus pulang ke China.

" Tsk...kalian berdua seperti ayah dan anak yang terpisah karena bencana alam saja" cibir Heechul

" Kau hanya iri saja hyung...wek!" Kyuhyun memeletkan lidahnya setelah puas memeluk hyung Chinanya itu.

" YAK DASAR BOCAH Si..a***...ah!" Suara Heechul memelan, ia tidak melanjutkan umpatannya. Dia tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk mengisi tiga hurup dibalik tanda bintang itu. Heechul sudah terbiasa mengumpat dimanapun, kapanpun dan bahkan terhadap siapapun. Tapi tidak didepan maknae keluarga Kim. Heechul tidak ingin Kyuhyun terkontaminasi dengan bahasa kotor semacam umpatan dan sejenisnya. Dia akan dengan sekuat tenaga menahan nafsu mengumpatnya jika ada Kyuhyun disana. Belum tau saja Heechul kalau bocah itu sudah belajar banyak kata umpatan dari Changmin.

Lalu bagaimana dengan dongsaengnya sendiri, Kim Ryewook? Ah, Kim Ryewook anak itu bahkan sudah sangat terbiasa mendengar berbagai macam umpatan yang dikeluarkan oleh hyung cantiknya itu. Tapi sepertinya dia sama sekali tak terpengaruh. Itu karena Ryewook berhati lembut dan bisa membedakan mana yang baik mana yang buruk, mana yang pantas dan mana yang tidak pantas. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, bocah itu akan meniru apa saja yang menurutnya menarik tanpa menyaringnya lebih dulu. Lihat saja dia begitu cepat belajar mengumpat secara otodidak dari Changmin hanya karena terdengar keren dimatanya. Itu karena dia masih berpikir layaknya anak kecil. Pikirannya masih murni, Changminlah yang membuatnya tercemar disaat banyak orang menjaga kepolosan anak itu. Bahkan untuk namja keras sejenis Heechul.

" Sialan maksudmu hyung" disaat Heechul bahkan dengan sekuat tenaga menjaga agar kata itu tidak keluar dan terdengar oleh Kyuhyun tapi kenyataannya maknae keluarga Kim sendirilah yang mengucapkan kata terlarang itu dengan sangat fasihnya membuat Heechul dan Hankyung melotot horor tak percaya. Ryewook pun tak kalah terkejut Kyuhyun bisa dengan sangat lancar mengucapkannya. Hankyung menatap Heechul dengan pandangan menuduh, seolah cinderella cantik itu yang telah mengajari Kyuhyun mengumpat.

" Apa...!" Heechul melotot tak terima tau kalau namja China itu mencurigainya.

" Kau belajar dari mana kata-kata itu Kyunie?" Ryewook bahkan terdengar bergetar hanya untuk menanyakan itu. Sedikit berlebihan memang, bukankah remaja seusia Kyuhyun memang terbiasa belajar bahasa kotor. Meski tidak dibenarkan juga untuk mempelajarinya.

" Dari Changmin. Aku bahkan sudah sering mengucapkannya" bangga Kyuhyun membuat mata ketiga namja itu melotot mendengar kata **sering** keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

" Dan Kim Kibum simanusia datar itu membiarkannya?" geram Heechul. Ada nada marah dibalik setiap katanya. Terlihat dengan Heechul yang menyebut nama Kibum lengkap dengan marganya.

" Ssstttt...wajahnya bahkan terlihat berkali lipat mengerikan saat mendengar aku yang mengucapkannya" Kyuhyun meletakkan telunjuk kanan dibibirnya. Nada bicaranya terdengar sangat pelan seolah takut Kibum mendengarnya.

" Baguslah!" Cuek Heechul akhirnya. Lega karena Kibum tidak mungkin membiarkan Kyuhyunnya tersesat(?)

" Bagus apanya hyung, wajah mengerikannya bahkan terlihat seperti monster diserial Ultraman!" Dan jawaban spontan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Hankyung dan Ryewook tertawa. Sementara Heechul, namja itu sedang berpikir keras bagaimana caranya memberi pelajaran pada namja bernama Changmin yang sudah membuat Kyuhyunnya mempelajari kata-kata mutiara dengan sukses.

.

 **~Cause drama~**

 **.**

" Kau sudah pulang Bumie, mana dongsaengmu. Kalian tidak bersama-sama?"

Alis Kibum bertaut saat mendengar pertanyaan Ummanya. Dia barusaja pulang dan disambut dengan pertanyaan itu. Kibum tidak pernah melewatkan makan malam bersama Kyuhyun, makanya dia pulang sebelum jam makan malam. Tapi apa tadi? Dongsaengnya itu bahkan belum pulang.

" Kyuhyun belum pulang?" Tanya Kibum sambil mengambil smartphone dari saku celananya. Mencoba mendial nomer yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepalanya. Tersambung tapi tidak diangkat. Kibum mencobanya lagi dan kali ini diangkat.

" Yeoboseyo Bumie" terdengar suara diseberang line tapi bukan suara Kyuhyun membuat sekali lagi alis Kibum bertaut. Apalagi orang diseberang line memanggilnya Bumie.

" Heechul hyung?" Kibum memastikan.

"..."

" Aku kesana sekarang!"

"..."

" Tidak, suruh dia jangan kemana-mana. Aku yang akan menjemputnya" dan sambungan dua arah itu terputus, Kibum segera bergegas.

" Mau kemana Bumie?" Pertanyanya Appa Kangin menghentikan langkahnya.

" Menjemput Kyuhyun dirumah Heechul hyung. Appa dan Umma makan saja, kalian tidak usah menunggu kami!" Seolah tau Ummanya akan menyuruhnya makan malam, Kibum lebih dulu menjelaskan.

" Ck...anak itu, padahal aku sudah rindu suara berisik anak-anak saat makan malam dirumah" sesal Leeteuk.

" Kyuhyun maksudmu. Sudahlah yeobo biarkan mereka, kita makan saja. Mereka tidak akan kelaparan dirumah itu selama masih ada Wookie."

 **.**

 **~Cause drama~**

 **.**

Kuda besi yang terlihat mengkilap itu berjalan perlahan ketika sudah sampai ditujuan. Dinginnya udara malam tidak mampu mengusik jiwa yang sedang terlelap didalamnya.

Tadi Kibum dan Kyuhyun makan malam terlebih dahulu dirumah sepupunya bersama dengan Hankyung. Kyuhyun makan sangat banyak dan juga jangan lupakan puding dan ice cream coklat yang menjadi favoritnya juga disediakan oleh Ryewook. Akibatnya anak itu kekenyangan dan tertidur dalam perjalanan pulang.

Mobil yang membawa sikembar berhenti tepat dihalaman rumah mereka yang luas. Kibum masih dalam posisi duduk tegak memandang lurus kedepan. Disampingnya, Kyuhyun tidur dengan posisi kepala yang bersandar pada bahu Kibum. Sementara supir keluarga Kim bingung tidak tau harus melakukan apa karena Kibum yang tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun dan juga tidak memberikan perintah apapun padanya. Jadi dengan memberanikan diri dia bertanya.

" Tuan muda Kibum, apa anda membutuhkan bantuan saya untuk membawa tuan muda Kyuhyun masuk?"

" Tidak perlu ahjussi, terima kasih" dan supir Jung kembali diam diposisinya mendengar nada datar itu untuk menunggu perintah selanjutnya. Tapi ditunggu sampai beberapa saatpun perintah yang ditunggu tak kunjung keluar dari majikannya itu.

Kibum memang bukan namja romantis yang akan menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal style hanya untuk memindahkan dongsaengnya masuk kedalam rumah. Kibum juga bukan tipe yang suka mengganggu kenyamanan tidur orang lain dengan membangunkannya, apalagi ini tidurnya Kyuhyun. Yang dilakukannya sekarang cukup hanya diam. Ya, diam dan menunggu hingga Kyuhyun terbangun dengan sendirinya. Tapi masalahnya kapan? Mungkin itu yang jadi pertanyaan supir Jung mengingat tuan muda kecilnya itu tak kunjung bangun.

Kibum sangat tau Kyuhyun itu mudah sekali tertidur bahkan disaat apapun dan dimanapun. Tapi Kibum juga hafal dongsaengnya itu akan cepat bangun jika merasa tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Karena sekali lagi tempat ternyaman untuk Kim Kyuhyun tidur adalah dikamarnya sendiri khususnya ditempat tidurnya sendiri. Jika Kyuhyun sudah bertemu dengan kamar dan seperangkat tempat tidur, bantal dan gulingnya bisa dipastikan alarm super berisik sekalipun gagal menjalankan kewajibannya.

" Eugh..." dan lenguhan itu menjadi bukti anak itu sudah tidak mendapatkan kenyamanan dalam tidurnya. Perlahan mata yang tadinya tertutup mulai terbuka membuahkan senyum lega dibibir supir Jung. Sementara Kibum masih dalam posisi yang sama, stay cool. Kyuhyun mengucek mata dan menegakkan kepalanya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya

" Kita sudah sampai hyung?"

" Hmm..."

" Ah, bagus sekali aku terbangun saat kita sudah sampai" Kyuhyun tertawa senang kemudian membuka pintu mobil lalu keluar sambil berlari kecil. bocah itu terlihat masih mengantuk. Mungkin dia ingin melanjutkan tidurnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tidak tau, supir Jung bahkan sudah was-was jika sampai pagi dia tidak kunjung bangun. Alamat bisa tidur dalam mobil semalaman. Kibum menyusul kemudian, namun saat baru berjalan dua langkah suara gedebum mengagetkannya.

" Aduh...aduh" Kyuhyun jatuh dalam posisi terduduk. Mungkin bocah itu menabrak sesuatu karena mengantuk. Kyuhyun menoleh kekanan kirinya mungkin takut dilihat orang, kan Kyuhyun bisa malu. Semenrara Kibum masih dengan santainya melangkah sambil memperhatikan tingkah absurd Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu rumah sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sakit dan mungkin saja kotor. Dan saat itu pintu terbuka.

" UMMAAAAAAA KYU PULANGG...!" teriakan anak itu terdengar menggelegar.

.

 **~Cause drama~**

 **.**

Lagi dan lagi Kyuhyun harus merasakan yang namanya kecewa saat tak dijumpainya Kibum dikelasnya. Padahal hari ini ia sengaja tak membawa sepeda agar bisa pulang bersama Kibum. Nyatanya hyungnya itu sudah pergi dengan yeoja yang katanya Changmin mirip Gaul atau siapapun itu Kyuhyun tidak ingat. Hyungnya itu bahkan tak meninggalkan pesan apapun.

Kyuhyun yang sudah terlanjur kecewa berniat menyusul Kyuline dikelas yang tadinya mau mengajaknya ke game center sepulang sekolah namun ditolaknya. Rupanya Kyuhyun kalah cepat, ternyata Kyuline sudah pergi. Kyuhyun jadi double kecewa karena ditinggal sahabat dan juga hyungnya yang lebih memilih pergi dengan seorang yeoja daripada pergi bersamanya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus naik taksi untuk bisa sampai rumah.

" Umma...sepertinya Kibum hyung sudah berubah jadi hyung durhaka. Dia mengabaikanku" lirihnya terdengar sedih saat taksi yang akan membawanya pulang sudah berjalan menjauh dari SMHS. Lirihan yang sukses menimbulkan kerutan bingung didahi supir taksi dengan makna kalimat yang barusaja didengarnya. Anak durhaka mungkin sudah biasa ia dengar tapi hyung durhaka? Sepertinya baru kali ini dia mendengarnya.

Setelah sampai rumah, Kyuhyun langsung masuk kamar. Dia jadi kepikiran kalau Kibum akan berubah dari hyung durhaka naik level menjadi anak durhaka. Kyuhyun tidak ingin itu sampai terjadi. Ummanya bisa sedih nanti dan Kyuhyun pastinya juga akan sedih. Membayangkannya membuat mood Kyuhyun semakin memburuk saja. Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus cepat bertindak sebelum itu terjadi. Apa Kyuhyun perlu menggunakan saran dari Changmin? Kyuhyun sepertinya belum kapok dengan ide-ide konyol dari sahabatnya itu. Dia mungkin lupa kalau Changmin sedikit kurang waras kalau dimintai saran. Apa tidak sebaiknya Kyuhyun dijauhkan dari namja tiang itu.

"Aku bosan!"keluh Kyuhyun saat melihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya berniat mencari Ummanya.

Ceklek...

" Umma...!" teriaknya saat tak mendapati keberadaan sang ibu bahkan dikamarnya sekalipun.

"Umma kemana?" monolognya dengan bibir cemberut saat dikamar mandi pun tak ada membuat Kyuhyun tambah bosan.

Bruk...! Kyuhyun menghempas kasar tubuhnya di kingsize bed milik Ummanya. " Uh...!" Kyuhyun segera bangkit lagi setelah merasa punggungnya merasakan sakit saat menindih sesuatu. Sebuah gaun panjang warna biru dengan hiasan manik-manik yang berada dibagian dadanya terlihat begitu indah tapi mengganggu menurut Kyuhyun tergeletak diranjang sang Umma.

Bets...

Dilemparnya gaun sang Umma kesembarang arah lalu merebahkan tubuhnya lagi. Tapi ketika dia ingat gaun Ummanya tidak punya salah padanya, dipungutnya lagi gaun itu lalu dilemparnya lagi dipungut lempar lagi. Begitu terus tapi rasa bosannya tidak juga hilang malah semakin membuatnya bertambah bosan. Apakah Kyuhyun berpikir bermain lempar baju bisa menghilangkan rasa bosan...? Entahlah...

.

 **~Cause drama~**

 **.**

Pukul 05.10 menit sore kedua remaja itu baru saja keluar dari gedung tua dipusat kota Soul. Perpustakaan, begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya. Keduanya kemudian memasuki mobil mewah milik namja remaja yang kita ketahui adalah Kibum. Mobil itu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan gedung perpustakaan yang berdiri kokoh seolah menantang seluruh manusia yang menatap kearahnya.

" Kibum, bisakah kita berhenti di toko kue didepan sana" pinta Yoon hee dalam perjalanan pulang.

" Ahjussi kita berhenti didepan!"

" Baik tuan muda"

Mobil yang membawa Kibum dan Yoon hee berhenti tepat didepan toko kue.

" Aku akan membeli kue untuk dibawa pulang. Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu Kibum?" tanya Yoon hee sebelum memutuskan untuk turun. Kibum tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

" Case cake Vanilla ukuran jumbo" ujarnya berubah pikiran. Yoon hee segera turun, gadis itu tak berhenti mengumbar senyuman manisnya setiap kali bersama dengan namja datar itu. Semakin memperlihatkan betapa gadis itu menyukai Kibum.

Sambil menunggu Yoon hee, Kibum sibuk mengotak-atik smartphone-nya.

" Tuan muda, bukankah mereka teman-teman dari tuan muda Kyuhyun?" tanya supir Jung tiba-tiba. " Tapi saya tidak melihat tuan muda kecil" lanjutnya sambil melihat keseberang jalan. Mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut Kibum langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya. Iris hitamnya mengikuti arah pandang supirnya. Kibum bisa melihat ketiga sahabat dongsaengnya yang ia ketahui bernama Kyuline sedang memasuki sebuah kafe tepat diseberang jalan. Mereka kemudian memilih duduk didekat jendela kaca dan tampak tertawa. Tapi Kibum tidak melihat kembarannya ada disana. Kibum mendial nomer Kyuhyun namun tak diangkat. Ia kemudian turun dari mobil bermaksud menanyakan keberadaan dongsaengnya yang tumben-tumbennya tidak ikut bersama dengan genk-nya. Kibum bisa menduga mereka pasti dari game center yang ada disebelah cafe tersebut.

" Ahjussi, tunggu sebentar aku akan menemui mereka" perintah Kibum diangguki supir Jung

" AAAAAAA...Dowajuseyo...!" Baru saja Kibum akan menyeberang jalan suara teriakan minta tolong menghentikan langkahnya. Suara yang tidak asing ditelingannya, suara orang yang barusaja ia ingin tanyakan keberadaannya, itu suara Kyuhyunnya. Suara yang berasal dari gang sempit yang berada tidak jauh dari toko kue. Kibum berbalik arah memutuskan mencari sumber suara itu.

" Aaaaaaaaa...!" Teriakan itu terdengar lagi membuat Kibum mempercepat langkahnya. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat, itu bukan Kyuhyunnya. Disana seorang gadis yang sedang diganggu tiga orang namja. Gadis itu mencakar wajah salah satu dari namja itu. Kakinya juga ia gunakan untuk menendang tapi sepertinya gadis itu kesusahan mengingat gaun panjang yang dipakainya. Apalagi gaun itu terlihat sempit dibagian bawahnya.

Plakk...

Salah satu dari mereka menampar gadis itu karena sekali lagi berhasil mencakar wajah salah satu diantara mereka.

" Memalukan!"

Suara berat dan datar itu menginterupsi kesenangan mereka.

Deg...

Jantung Kibum berdetak dengan cepat saat tak sengaja iris hitamnya bertemu dengan iris caremel dari gadis yang menjadi mainan mereka. Gadis yang memiliki wajah boneka dengan iris besar serta pipinya yang cubby. Wajah gadis itu mengingatkan Kibum pada... apakah Kibum jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?

" Kibum hy...emphhh"

" Hei anak kecil,siapa yang kau bilang memalukan hah!" Ucap salah satu dari mereka membuat Kibum mengalihkan fokusnya.

" Menurut kalian siapa? Tiga orang namja mengganggu seorang gadis, bukankah itu sangat memalukan!" ucap Kibum datar sedatar papan pencuci pakaian. Dua diantara mereka maju berniat menyerang Kibum. Satunya lagi memegang gadis itu dan membekap mulutnya.

" Aaaaargh...!" Gadis itu menggigit tangan penjahat yang membekap mulutnya membuat namja itu berteriak kesakitan.

" Kibum hy...emphhh..." gadis itu mencoba memanggil Kibum lagi sebelum kembali mulutnya dibekap. dan Kibum yakin itu suara Kyuhyunnya. Tapi sejak kapan Kyuhyunnya berubah jadi yeoja dengan gaun yang pagi tadi Kibum yakin ia melihatnya dibawa oleh seorang pelayan kekamar ibunya.

BUAGH...

Kibum menendang perut namja yang dengan tiba-tiba akan melayangkan tinju kewajahnya membuat namja itu terbanting kebelakang. Tidak sia-sia dirinya mengikuti kelas taekwondo sejak masih SD.

BUAGH...

Satunya lagi menyusul. Buagh...duk...gedebuk...prang... Kibum berhasil melumpuhkan mereka berdua menyisakan satu orang lagi.

Plak...plak...Kibum bisa melihat satu namja yang tersisa menampar gadis itu berkali-kali saat gadis itu berhasil menggigit tangan dan menginjak kaki sang penjahat. Kibum yang melihat itu entah kenapa terlihat sangat marah.

" Polisiii...!" Teriakan dari Yoon hee membuat ketiga namja itu langsung kabur dan sedikit meredakan amarah Kibum. Yoon hee yang kembali dari toko kue tak sengaja mendengar suara ribut lalu mendekat. Dia begitu terkejut saat menemukan Kibum menghajar dua orang namja.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kibum khawatir sekaligus terkejut melihat gadis didepannya dengan penampilan yang berantakan tapi juga errr...bagaimana menjelaskannya. Rambut panjang acak-acakan, gaun biru panjang tanpa lengan serta anting-anting yang juga panjang. Haigh hils warna kuning, bando kelinci yang turun menutupi matanya dan jangan lupakan bibir merah menyalanya. Fashion style yang ah...

Grep...

Belum sempat hilang keterkejutannya melihat gadis perpaduan imut, manis dan errrr...entahlah, Kibum sudah dikejutkan dengan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

" Hiks...hiks..." gadis itu menangis dalam pelukan Kibum membuat Kibum bingung. Kibum mengira gadis itu hanya shock dan membutuhkan sandaran. Yoon hee yang melihat adegan itu jadi cemburu.

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, Kibum menyukai wangi tubuh gadis dalam pelukannya. Dia bahkan mulai mengendusnya. Wanginya seperti wangi... mata Kibum membola, dilepaskannya pelukan gadis itu dengan paksa menimbulkan reaksi kaget dari gadis itu. Mata bonekanya berkedip imut dengan bulu mata palsunya yang hampir copot saat namja didepannya memandangnya intens. Sekarang Kibum yakin gadis aneh didepannya adalah...

" Kyuh_ " ucapan Kibum terpotong oleh seruan Yoon hee. Kibum yakin gadis didepannya adalah Kyuhyunnya.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja, apa kami perlu mengantarkanmu pulang?" suara Yoon hee tiba-tiba membuat gadis itu ingat dengan misinya mengenakan gaun yang tidak seharusnya ia kenakan

" Tidak perlu! Kibum oppa yang akan mengantarkanku pulang!" ketus gadis itu yang tidak lain memang Kyuhyun. Misinya adalah menggagalkan hyungnya jadi anak durhaka karena memiliki yeojachingu.

" Eh...?" Bingung Kibum tiba-tiba dipanggil oppa oleh Kyuhyun

" Kibum, kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Yoon hee sedikit tidak suka melihat gadis bulu mata palsu yang bertingkah sok imut menurutnya.

"Aa..." baru Kibum akan menjawab kalimatnya sudah dipotong.

" Aku yeojachingunya" spontan Kyuhyun sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya dilengan Kibum. Sekali lagi Kibum terkejut diakui pacar oleh dongsaengnya sendiri. Tapi Kibum juga tak menolak ketika Kyuhyun bahkan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya dibahunya. Ikuti saja permainan dongsaengnya itu dan apa maunya. Sampai kapan kembarannya akan membuka kedoknya sebagai yeoja jadi-jadian. Kyuhyun menatap tak suka pada Yoon hee begitupun sebaliknya.

" Oppa, ayo kita pulang!" Seru Kyuhyun dengan suara yang dibuat sok imut membuat Kibum merinding. Kyuhyun menarik lengan Kibum menjauhkannya dari Yoon hee. Kibum berusaha melepaskan lengannya yang dimonopoli Kyuhyun tapi dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menolak. Akhirnya Kibum membiarkan Kyuhyun menempel padanya seperti cicak.

Kibum berjalan mendekati Yoon hee masih dengan Kyuhyun yang terus memeluk lengannya.

" Aku antar pulang, sebentar lagi gelap" ajaknya menimbulkan gerutuan Kyuhyun. Namun dia langsung terdiam saat Kibum menatap tajam kearahnya. Kyuhyun mengkeret takut yang membuahkan senyum mengejek dibibir Yoon hee Mereka bertiga akhirnya berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobil Kibum diparkir.

Kibum memilih duduk di depan dekat kursi kemudi, mau tidak mau dua(?)orang gadis yang bersamanya harus duduk dibelakang. Yoon hee nampak sudah duduk manis dikursinya sementara Kyuhyun terlihat kesusahan karena high heels dan gaun panjanggnya yang terasa mengganggu. Melihatnya membuat Kibum menghela nafasnya.

Kibum turun lagi dan membantu dongsaengnya itu agar duduk dengan nyaman. Ia kemudian melepas heels yang dia yakin milik Ummanya dan menggantinya dengan sepatu kets yang dia ambil dari bagasi mobil. Sebuah pemandangan yang membuat Yoon hee menatap tak suka tapi menimbulkan senyum diwajah supir Jung. Dia tidak pernah melihat Kibum dekat dan perhatian dengan yeoja manapun selama mengantar jemput tuan mudanya itu. Supir Jung bahkan bisa melihat hubungan tuan mudanya dan gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Park Yoon hee yang setiap hari ia antar ke perpustakaan kota tidak lebih dari sekedar teman. Tuan mudanya itu begitu kaku, tapi dengan gadis yang menurutnya terlihat aneh itu Kibum begitu perhatian.

" Ahjussi!" Pekik Kyuhyun lupa kalau sekarang dirinya adalah seorang yeoja.

" Agassi mengenal saya?" Tanya supir Jung bingung.

" Ups...!"

.

.

.

 **~Cause drama~**

.

Ragu, Kyuhyun terlihat ragu untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dia berani masuk untuk bertemu dengan Appa dan Ummanya dengan penampilan seperti itu. Tadi Kibum bertanya Kyuhyun mau diantar kemana. Kyuhyun yang bingung mau menjawab apa akhirnya dia ingin jujur saja pada hyungnya itu. Dia malu, tapi kan misinya sudah berhasil. Yoon hee tidak mungkin lagi berpacaran dengan hyungnya karena yang gadis itu tau Kibum sudah pacaran dengannya. Tapi setiap kali Kyuhyun ingin mengaku rasa malunya mengalahkan keberaniannya. Jadilah sekarang Kibum membawanya pulang.

Sekarang Kyuhyun bingung bagaimana dia harus mengakhiri permainan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Kyuhyun lelah dan ingin segera tidur, tapi dia belum makan malam. Kakinya juga sakit akibat terlalu lama memakai sepatu ber-hak tinggi milik Ummanya.

" Ayo masuk!" Perintah Kibum saat Kyuhyun tak juga beranjak didepan pintu.

"Bumie kau sudah pulang, mana Kyunie?" ucap Umma Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakang Kibum

" Umma, Kyu disin..."

" Dirumah Heechul hyung, Kyuhyun bilang akan menginap disana"potong Kibum saat Kyuhyun nyelonong bicara.

" Eh..." heran Kyuhyun. Sejak kapan dia bilang pada hyungnya itu kalau dia akan menginap dirumah sepupunya. Jangan-jangan...

" Dia siapa Bumie?" Tanya Leeteuk begitu menyadari keberadaan gadis imut dibelakang anaknya.

" Dia...yeojachinguku" aku Kibum. Kali ini gantian Kyuhyun yang melotot mendengarnya. "Namanya..." ah Kibum bahkan tidak tau atau lupa menanyakan nama yeojachingunya sendiri. Hubungan yang terlihat meragukan. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan untuk menyebut namanya.

" Gui...Guixian " gugup Kyuhyun, dia bahkan mencomot nama dengan asal. Haruskah Kyuhyun meneruskan sandiwara konyol ini. Apa Kibum sedang mengerjainya?

" Ommo...!" Teriak Leeteuk heboh. Mendengar Kibum punya pacar tentu itu sebuah kabar yang menggembirakan. Sebegitu menyenangkannya kah memiliki menantu sehingga Leeteuk bahkan tidak sadar suara calon menantunya terdengar seperti suara bungsunya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa menghayati perannya didepan Ummanya.

~.~

" Kau sangat manis" puji Leeteuk entah untuk keberapa kalinya saat mereka sudah duduk diruang keluarga. Sambil menunggu Appa Kangin pulang kantor dan menunggu jam makan malam, Leeteuk terus bertanya ini itu tentang Guixian aka Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat bingung mau menjawab apa akhirnya asal comot saja dalam menjawab ketika Kibum tak membantunya sama sekali. Dia terlihat mati kutu dengan penampilan Guixiannya. Kyuhyun tidak perlu berpikir terlalu banyak. Dia hanya menjawab seadanya. Dia memiliki orangtua yang masih utuh, punya seorang kakak dan hobbynya adalah main game. Kyuhyun sangat jujur kan, dia menceritakan dirinya apa adanya. Calon menantu idaman.

" Kibum, kau dan Guixian kalian pasti berjodoh. Lihatlah wajah kalian begitu mirip" ujar Leeteuk setelah puas bertanya ini itu kepada calon menantunya.

Pruuttt...

Itu tadi adalah suara air yang barusaja disemburkan oleh Kyuhyun saat mendengar Ummanya bilang dia dan Kibum berjodoh.

" Kau tidak apa-apa chagi?" panik Leeteuk mengetahui calon menantunya basah terkena semburan air. Maklum sajalah, anak kecil model Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembur terlalu jauh. Jadi air jatuhnya menetes kebajunya sendiri. Leeteuk sibuk mengelap baju Kyuhyun dengan tisue. Rasa-rasanya dia mengenal baju dan wajah itu. Kibum sendiri sedari tadi hanya sibuk memperhatikan tingkah Umma dan calon menantunya itu. Dia hanya ingin tau seberapa lama dongsaengnya itu dapat mempertahankan perannya. Berani taruhan tidak sampai waktu makan malam Kyuhyun akan ketahuan.

" Kalau ku perhatikan, wajahmu terlihat lebih mirip dengan Kyuhyun" sadar Leeteuk ketika lebih intens memperhatikan Guixian dari dekat. Apakah Leeteuk mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Sayang sekali Kyuhyun tidak dirumah, kalian pasti akan cocok saat bertemu. Kebetulan hobby kalian juga sama" tambah Kibum mengompori membuat Kyuhyun panik takut ketahuan. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya.

" Meski kata orang kalau mirip itu jodoh tapi kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada uri Kyuhyunie" larang Leeteuk.

" Wae...?"tanya Kyuhyun. Dia hanya penasaran kenapa Guixian tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun.

" Uri Kyuhyunie masih kecil, Kau bersama Kibumie saja" jawab Leeteuk membuat bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut dikatai anak kecil oleh Ummanya sendiri. Kyuhyun kesal kenapa dia tidak boleh pacaran sementara hyungnya boleh. Mereka kan seumuran.

" Umma jahat! Umma pilih kasih!" Pekik Kyuhyun tidak terima sambil menarik wig dari kepalanya. Tuh kan Kibum bilang juga apa. Tidak sampai jam makan malam Kyuhyun pasti ketahuan.

" Kyu...Kyuhyun!" Gantian Leeteuk yang memekik kaget karena melihat penampakan Kyuhyun dalam diri Guixian.

~.~

" Jadi...?"

" Jadi apanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Kibum menuntut penjelasan.

" Kau tau apa maksud kami Kyu. Jadi kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Ummanya pun penasaran. Kyuhyun terlihat menunduk, haruskah dia mengatakan alasannya.

" Kyu...Kyu hanya tidak ingin Kibum hyung jadi anak durhaka" cicit Kyuhyun masih betah menundukkan wajahnya sambil mengadu kedua jari telunjuknya.

" Eh..." heran Kibum dan Ummanya. Sungguh jawaban yang diluar dugaan mereka.

" Maksudmu apa chagi?" Tanya Leeteuk diamini Kibum. Kibum juga tidak menduga dan bingung dengan alasan dongsaengnya itu.

" Umma akan sedih kalau Kibum hyung jadi anak durhaka. Kyu juga." Lirih Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Dan jawaban Kyuhyun semakin membuat keduanya bingung.

" Kibum hyung punya yeojachingu Umma, Kibum hyung mengabaikan Kyu dan...dan sebentar lagi Kibum hyung akan jadi anak durhaka." Tambahnya melihat kebingungan diwajah Umma dan hyungnya. Leeteuk rasa Kyuhyun benar, sejak dia dan Kangin pulang dari perjalanan bisnis di Jepang dia tidak pernah melihat kedua putranya pulang bersama seperti biasanya. Kibum bahkan selalu pulang malam meski dia tak pernah melewatkan jam makan malam. Rupanya sisulung sudah punya yeojachingu. Tapi apa maksudnya dengan Kibum jadi anak durhaka?

" Kibum...!" Panggil Leeteuk meminta penjelasan

" Kami hanya berteman Umma" jelas Kibum tau yang dimaksud yeojachingu oleh dongsaengnya adalah Yoon hee. Jadi selama ini Kyuhyun jealous dan merasa diabaikan melihatnya bersama Yoon hee dan mengira mereka pacaran. astaga Kyu...tapi tunggu...

" Jangan katakan kau memakai gaun Umma dan menyamar jadi yeoja hanya untuk merayuku?" Selidik Kibum ngeri yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh dongsaengnya itu. Kyuhyun pasti melacak keberadaanya lewat GPS ponselnya.

" Kalau hanya teman kenapa kalian sering pergi bersama dan kenapa kau mengabaikan dongsaengmu?" Leeteuk juga penasaran alasan Kibum selalu pulang malam akhir-akhir ini.

" Dia teman dan juga rekan setimku dalam kejuaraan olimpiade fisika"

" Ommo...benarkah itu Bumie! Anak Umma akan mengikuti olimpiade?" Girang Leeteuk memegang bahu Kibum dan mengguncangnya. Inilah alasan Kibum enggan memberitahu keluarganya terutama Ummanya. Kibum sudah menduga reaksi Ummanya akan berlebihan dan Kibum yakin sebentar lagi Ummanya akan...

Muach...muach...tuh kan Ummanya heboh menciumi dirinya. Menurut Kibum, reaksi Ummanya itu berlebihan. Tapi sebenarnya itu wajar. Kibum saja yang aneh, Orangtua mana yang tak bangga anaknya mengikuti kejuaraan olimpiade.

" Jadi selama ini hyung tidak pergi kencan? Kalian tidak pacaran? Lalu kemana saja hyung bersama dengan yeoja itu?"

" perpustakaan"

" Pantas saja lokasi terakhir yang terlihat di GPS adalah perpustakaan" monolog Kyuhyun.

" Tapi Kyu apa hubungannya Kibumie punya pacar dengan anak durhaka sayang?" tanya Leeteuk Umma masih gagal paham dengan maksud putranya tadi.

" Umma masih ingatkan drama yang kita tonton waktu itu. Anak laki-lakinya jadi anak durhaka karena punya pacar yeoja jalang" jelas Kyuhyun membuat Ummanya flashback kemasa saat dirinya dan Kyuhyun menonton drama yang membuat mereka sampai menangis. Kibum mendateglare Ummanya seolah mata tajamnya berbicara' Umma, inilah akibatnya jika mengajak Kyuhyun menonton drama'. Leeteuk meringis menerima dateglare dari Sulungnya.

" Lain kali kalau mau merayuku pakailah pakaian yang lebih seksi dari ini" ejek Kibum mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun.

" Anni, Kibum hyung tidak boleh punya pacar yang tidak memakai baju" larang keras Kyuhyun

" Aku bilang seksi Kyu, seksi"

" Yeoja seksi itu yang tidak pakai baju kan hyung?" polos Kyuhyun. Astaga...

" Setidaknya yeojachinguku tidak berdandan sejelek ini" Kibum meraih tissue dan membersihkan makeup serta bibir merah berantakan dongsaengnya itu. Kyuhyun tidak menolak malah terlihat senang. Dia tidak harus membersihkan kekacauan yang dia buat untuk wajahnya.

" Tahan sebentar,ini mungkin akan sedikit sakit" ucap Kibum sambil menarik bulu mata palsu Kyuhyun.

" Ah...appo hyung!" protes Kyuhyun yang tak dihiraukan oleh Kibum. Kibum justru sibuk memungut wig yang tadi dilempar Kyuhyun dan merapikannya. Kemudian dipakaikannya wig itu ke kepala maknaenya dan menuai protes dari siempunya kepala.

" Umma, tolong foto kami. Aku dan kekasihku belum pernah foto bersama" pinta Kibum menyerahkan smartphone-nya pada sang ibu. Leeteuk yang mengerti maksud Kibum terlihat bersemangat. Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan mengerjai maknaenya itu.

" Kyuhyun, lihat kamera!" seru Ummanya. Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadar dirinya dikerjai menurut saja.

" Hana...dul...set!"

CUP...

" Gyaaaa...hyung kenapa menciumku?" teriak Kyuhyun tak terima saat Kibum menciunya dihitungan ketiga. Dia langsung bangkit hendak mengejar Kibum yang sudah lebih dulu kabur setelah mencuri ciuman darinya.

" Aku pulang!" Tapi saat melihat Appa-nya Kyuhyun langsung putar arah menuju pintu dan berlari menyambut sang Appa. Melupakan niatnya mengejar Kibum dan juga melupakan sosok Guixian yang masih menempel dalam dirinya.

" Appa, kenapa lama sekali. Kyu sudah sangat lapar!"

" Kau siapa?" Heran Kangin didatangi makhluk imut menggemaskan.

" Yeobo, dia calon menantumu" jawab Leeteuk mengerti kebingungan suaminya yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan pelukan dari seorang gadis.

" Eh..."

 **Chapter 2 END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog!**

.

" Kyu, Kibum hyung benar-benar sudah resmi punya pacar?!" Teriak Changmin heboh saat menyusul Kyuline yang sudah lebih dulu sampai dikantin.

" Anni, mereka hanya berteman" jawab Kyuhyun enggan menyebut nama sunbaenya yang sempat ia kira pacaran dengan hyungnya.

" Bukan...! Bukan dengan Yoon hee sunbae. Ini..." tunjuk Changmin menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun. Jonghyun dan Minho ikut mendekat karena penasaran dengan apa yang ditunjukkan oleh sahabat idiot mereka.

" MWO...!" Teriak Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang barusaja dilihatnya.

" Siapa gadis cantik ini Kyu?" Tanya Jonghyun dan Minho bersamaan.

GYAAAAAAAA...

Pekikan histeris itu berasal dari yeoja2 patah hati yang membaca tweet dan sebuah foto yang barusaja diunggah oleh pujaan hati mereka, sang pangeran sekolah Kibum.

 **" My lovely Guixian!...smirk emoticon "**

.

.

" Hyung, apa-apaan ini!" Pekik Kyuhyun tak terima hyungnya mengaploud fotonya sebagai Guixian.

" Bukankah kau seharusnya senang"

" Senang dibagian mananya hyung. Aku kan malu! Hyung sengaja kan?"

" Malu kenapa, tidak ada yang tau Guixian adalah Kyuhyun. Dengan begini kau tidak perlu takut hyung akan menjadi anak durhaka. Tidak ada lagi yeoja yang akan mendekatiku" jelas Kibum panjang lebar membuahkan senyum mengembang dibibir Kyuhyun. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan hyungnya itu. Tidak sia-sia dia pernah menjadi Guixian.

" Kau melarang hyung punya yeojachingu tapi kau sendiri punya pengagum rahasia" sidir Kibum saat melihat Kyuhyun memegang sebuah surat. " Kau dapat surat cinta?" tunjuk Kibum dengan dagunya.

" Anni hyung, sepertinya ada yang salah menaruh ini didalam kelokerku" Kibum hanya mengangguk dengan penjelasan kembarannya tak tertarik dengan isinya.

" Sudah tiga kali Kyu mendapatkannya hyung"

" Kalau tiga kali itu namanya bukan salah kirim Kyu"

" Tapi ini, disini ditulis untuk Cho Kyuhyun bukan Kim Kyuhyun" Jelas Kyuhyun membuat air muka Kibum mengeruh meski hanya sepersekian detik

" Apa isinya?" tanyanya kemudian

" Saengil chukahamnida Cho Kyuhyun!" Bukankah hari ini bukan ulang tahun kita hyung. Jelas-jelas surat ini salah Kirim" ucap Kyuhyun menyerahkan surat itu pada Kibum karena hyungnya itu mengulurkan tangan meminta suratnya.

" Ah mianhae..." ucap seorang murid namja ketika tak sengaja menabrak Kyuhyun. Kibum memperhatikan namja itu hingga namja itu menghilang dibelokan.

" Kita pulang!" Putus Kibum setelah melihat isi surat yang barusaja Kyuhyun serahkan padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter dua...END**

ff ini pure brothership. Jika ada tokoh yeoja berseliweran jangan khawatir mereka cuma pelengkap. Tidak ada unsur romance di ff Twins ini.

Thanks buat **Filo Hip** yang sudah membantu saya publise chapter pertama. Maklum saja ternyata publise lewat HP untuk chapter satu susahnya minta ampun -_-

Chapter depan mau dibuat ada konfliknya, bagaimana?

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sarah Kihyunie / Cuttiekyu94 / jihyunelf / wolverdose / sofyanayunita1 / readlight / hyuashiya / siskasparkyu0 / kyunihae / michhazz / meimeimayra / okaocha / Miss Babby Kyu / Desviana 407 / Awaelfkyu13 / sparkyubum / wp44416 / yulianasuka / Jiya. Chan / Gaem Yunda / / Kuroi Ilna / dewidossantosleite / Hwang635 / Cho Kyunhae / angela / angel sparkyu / Choding / Shofi Kim / Dindaa / pcyckh / hyunnie02 / Maika / Anna505 / Atika my / Filo Hip / evi / Nae Axelia / diahretno / siyohyuncho / Guest / Shin Ririn1013 / riritary9 / ailedachangkyu / Tiktiktik / hyewon / erka / simahiro / rhismaya / / Hyunhua.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Secret)

**Tittle: Twins**

 **Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, and others**

 **Genre: Drama, family, brothership, friendship...**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik saya untuk castnya saya cuma minjem nama member SJ untuk memudahkan saya dalam berimajinasi.**

 **Warning: GS untuk Umma KiHyun, cerita yang absurd, bahasa yang acak adul dan typos harap dimaklumi^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Secret~**

 **.**

Langit tampak gelap lebih dari biasanya. Sore itu terlihat mendung bergelayut menunggu menjadi titik-titik air yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Seorang remaja dengan pakaian hitam tampak masih setia berdiri disebuah pemakaman. Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu hanya itulah yang dilakukan oleh remaja yang memiliki wajah tampan namun minim ekspresi itu. Berdiri dan menatap kosong satu makam yang ada didepannya dengan sebuket bunga lily putih ditangan kirinya.

Lima belas menit berlalu, remaja itu berjongkok dan meletakkan buket bunga lily yang dibawanya diatas makam yang bertuliskan nama...

 _Kim Kyuhyun_

 _Lahir: 13 february 2000_

 _Wafat: 03 february 2001_

Kibum, remaja itu berdiri dan meninggalkan area pemakaman setelah meletakkan buket bunga lily yang dibawanya.

.

.

.

 **~Secret~**

 **.**

 **13 february 2000**

 **Samsung International Hospital**

 **Oek...oek...oek...**

 **Tidak ada yang lebih menggembirakan seorang ibu selain suara tangisan bayi yang barusaja dilahirkannya. Begitupun yang dirasakan oleh pasangan suami istri Kim Kangin dan Park Jungso. Apalagi mereka menyambut kedatangam dua bayi kembar identik mereka. Bayi mungil yang mereka berinama Kim Kibum dan Kim kebahagiaan itu semakin berlipat. Namun bahagia itu tak berlangsung lama ketika akhirnya dokter memfonis sibungsu, Kim Kyuhyun menderita kelainan pada jantungnya.**

 **" Dia tidak akan bertahan lama, dan jika Tuhan mengijinkannya untuk tetap bertahan hingga dewasa maka itu hanya akan menyakitinya"**

 **Dokter bukanlah Tuhan, tapi lewat dokterlah mungkin Tuhan ingin menyampaikan kabar duka itu. Namun keluarga Kim tidak menyerah begitu saja dengan vonis yang dokter berikan. Segala cara pengobatan yang dianjurkan oleh dokter sudah mereka coba. Ditengah cobaan penyakit yang diderita bungsu keluarga Kim, perusahaan justru diambang kebangkrutan. Ditambah biaya pengobatan yang tidak sedikit membuat keuangan mereka semakin memburuk.**

 **Akhirnya Kangin sebagai kepala perusahaan memutuskan untuk memberhentikan sebagian karyawannya. Tidak sedikit diantara mereka yang terkena PHK melayangkan protes. Salah satu diantaranya adalah Cho Jongwon. Karyawan biasa yang mengandalkan hidupnya dari gaji bulanan yang ia dapat. Sekarang usia kandungan istrinya sedang memasuki bulan ketujuh, bagaimana dia harus membiayai istri dan anaknya kelak.**

 **" Saya mohon presdir, ijinkan saya tetap bekerja" mohon Jongwon saat berhasil menemui Kangin. Tapi Kangin yang barusaja menerima kabar putra bungsunya kembali masuk rumah sakit tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Jongwon dan memutuskan untuk segera pergi membuat laki-laki itu terus mengejar mobil atasannya yang baru keluar dari area parkir.**

 **" Presdir, berbelas kasihlah pada kami!" Teriak Jongwon saat mobil Kangin tak juga berhenti. Namun sebuah panggilan telepon yang masuk dari nomer yang sudah sangat dikenalnya menghentikan aksi nekatnya mengejar mobil atasannya itu.**

 **" Yeoboseyo" raut wajahnya tampak terkejut setelah menerima panggilan itu. Jongwon segera menghentikan taksi untuk menuju rumah sakit. Istrinya akan segera melahirkan. Bukankah tadi barusaja dikatakan usia kandungan istrinya baru menginjak tujuh bulan?**

 **03 february 2001**

 **" Mianhae Kangin-ah, putramu tidak bisa kami selamatkan" sesal dokter Shin Donghee memberitakan kabar duka untuk sahabatnya.**

 **Hari itu tepat setahun kurang sepuluh hari keluarga Kim berduka. Mereka tak akan pernah bisa lagi mendengar tangisan dari maknae keluarga Kim. Kim Kyuhyun dinyatakan meninggal diusia setahun kurang sepuluh hari tepat dimana hari itu juga tanggal 03 februari seorang bayi mungil terlahir kedunia.**

 **Secret**

 **Malam itu Kangin dan Leeteuk barusaja pulang dari pemakaman putra bungsunya saat tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh suara tangisan bayi. Mobil berhenti tepat didepan rumah mereka yang sudah tak memiliki penjaga. Kangin sudah memberhentikan penjaga rumah dan para pelayannya sejak perusahaannya bermasalah. Kibum yang sekarang menjadi putra tunggal mereka sejak kepergian kembarannya terlihat terlelap dalam gendongan eommanya. Keduanya turun dan terkejut menemukan bayi yang diletakkan didepan pintu rumah mereka begitu saja. Leeteuk segera menyerahkan Kibum pada Kangin dan langsung memungut bayi mungil itu.**

 **" Siapa yang tega membuang bayi ini?" Tanya Leeteuk entah pada siapa. Dia dan Kangin mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar tapi tak menemukan siapapun.**

 **" Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan bayi mungil ini yeobo?" Ucap Leeteuk meminta pendapat suaminya**

 **" Kita laporkan dan serahkan pada polisi"**

 **" Dan membiarkan mereka membawanya kepanti asuhan? Tidak!" Ujar Leeteuk tak setuju.**

 **" Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana, kita tidak mungkin merawatnya"**

 **" Kenapa tidak" ucap Leeteuk tersenyum penuh arti pada suaminya. " Yeobo kau belum mendaftarkan kematian putra kita kan?"**

 **" Belum, jangan katakan_ "**

 **" Benar, mulai sekarang kau akan hidup sebagai Kim Kyuhyun putra dari Kim Kangin sayang. Kau tidak sendirian, kau memiliki kami sebagai orangtuamu dan Kibum sebagai kembaranmu" ucap Leeteuk. Diciumnya pipi bayi mungil itu dan membawanya masuk rumah diikuti Kangin yang menggendong Kibum dibelakangnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Secret~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

Ceklek...

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka memperlihatkan sosok Kibum yang langsung naik ketempat tidur kembarannya itu. Kibum merebahkan diri dan langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kyuhyun yang sedang asik main criminal case, game ala detektive yang baru dimainkannya itu tak ambil pusing dengan sosok yang tiba-tiba menghuni tempat tidurnya. Asal bukan penjahat atau hantu saja karena penjahat tak mungkin datang lewat pintu rumahnya dengan begitu mudah. Biasanya mereka akan melewati jendela dan mencongkelnya. Hantu juga sepertinya tidak mungkin karena Kyuhyun anak yang rajin berdoa dan berbakti pada orangtuanya meski sejujurnya itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan datangnya hantu harus lewat dari pintu atau jendela.

Ting...ting...bunyi game saat Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan barang bukti yang dicarinya ditempat pembuangan akhir menggema diruangan luas dan sepi itu. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 22.30 tapi Kyuhyun masih asik dengan permainannya itu.

" Kau kenapa hyung, tidak bisa tidur karena mimpi buruk atau takut tidur sendirian?" tanya Kyuhyun asal karena kebiasaannya setiap mimpi buruk selalu mendatangi kamar Kibum untuk mengajaknya tidur bersama. Irisnya masih awas mengawasi layar smartphonenya.

" Hmm..." jawab Kibum sama asalnya dibalik selimut tebalnya. Langit tampak masih mendung sejak sore tadi dan belum berganti menjadi hujan, mungkin sebentar lagi.

" Tadi sore kau kemana hyung?" tanyanya lagi karena mendapati hyungnya pulang malam lagi. Kyuhyun yakin Kibum tidak pergi ke perpustakaan bersama sunbaenya, Yoon hee. Karena mereka tadi pulang bersama saat jam pulang sekolah.

" Tidurlah dan matikan ponselmu! Sebentar lagi hujan dan petir bisa datang kapan saja" titah Kibum. Percuma mengatakan pada dongsaengnya itu malam sudah larut karena Kyuhyun akan mengabaikannya.

" Sebentar hyung, tanggung. Tidak akan ada pet..."

PYARRR...DUARRRRRR...

Kyuhyun melempar smartphone-nya dan langsung mengikuti jejak Kibum masuk kedalam selimut. Memeluk erat tubuh hyungnya dari belakang tanpa peduli Kibum bisa saja kehabisan nafas. Ranjang itu terus saja berderit setiap kali petir datang menyambar menandakan Kyuhyun gelisah dalam tidurnya karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan suara petir dan cahaya kilat yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Kalau sudah begini siapa yang takut tidur sendirian.

Sementara Kibum, dia bahkan kelihatan tak terusik dengan ulah kembarannya itu. Matanya sudah terpejam tapi tidak dengan pikirannya yang masih menerawang mengingat kembali tentang surat yang diberikan kepada dongsaengnya.

" Cho..., apakah itu margamu?" lirihnya yang hanya dia sendiri yang mendengarnya karena Kyuhyun masih sibuk menghayati ketakutannya akan petir. Matanya terbuka saat Kyuhyun dengan lebih erat memeluk tubuhnya.

" Saengil chukae hamnida. Hari ini kah kau berulang tahun?"

" Kau bicara padaku hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun ditengah ketakutannya akan petir.

" Tidurlah!" Titah Kibum mengubah posisinya menghadap Kyuhyun berharap kembarannya itu tidak terus bergerak mengganti posisi tidur hanya untuk menghindari kilat dan suara petir.

" Saengil chukae hamnida naedongsaeng" iner Kibum memejamkan kembali matanya menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa lebih tenang karena suara gemuruh petir yang mulai berkurang.

.

 **~ Secret ~**

 **.**

" Hyukie, kau sudah melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan?"seorang namja paruh baya dengan tubuh kurus tak terawatnya bertanya pada sosok remaja yang duduk didepannya.

" Sudah Jongwon ahjussi, lalu apa rencana ahjussi selanjutnya. Apakah ahjussi berniat membawa anak itu untuk tinggal bersama kita setelah tes DNA itu keluar?" tanya remaja yang dipanggil dengan Hyukie oleh namja kurus bernama Jongwon.

" Tinggal bersama?" ujar Jongwon sinis. " Anak manja yang terbiasa hidup enak seperti dia mana mungkin mau hidup susah dengan kita yang bahkan untuk makan saja sulit"

" Lalu apa yang akan ahjussi lakukan dengan bocah itu?"

" Apa yang akan kulakukan?" seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Memanfaatkan kelemahannya tentu saja. Dia akan memberikan apa saja yang kita mau dengan mengancamnya. Dengan memberitahukan identitasnya kepada banyak orang, kurasa anak itu akan menutup mulut kita dengan apapun yang kita minta" lanjutnya kemudian. Seringai mengerikan jelas terlihat dibibir namja yang dipanggil Jongwon ahjussi itu.

" Bukankah itu terlalu kejam ahjussi, dia adalah putramu"

" Ya... putra yang sudah membunuh istriku dengan kelahirannya" suara Jongwon terdengar menyendu saat kembali mengingat kematian istrinya limabelas tahun silam ketika sedang berjuang melahirkan putra semata wayangnya. Putra yang bahkan belum ia beri nama ketika dia memutuskan untuk membuangnya.

.

 **~ Secret ~**

.

" Hyung kenapa Appa dan eomma tidak pamitan pada Kyu?" tanya Kyuhyun saat dia dan Kibum berada dimeja makan untuk sarapan dan mendapati kedua orangtuanya sudah kembali lagi ke Jepang.

" Mereka berangkat pagi sekali dan kau belum bangun. Katanya tidak akan lama disana" jawab Kibum meraih cangkir kopinya menyesap dan_ Kibum memuntahkan kembali kopi yang sudah diminumnya kedalam cangkirnya membuat Kyuhyun manyun. Pasalnya tadi dia yang membuat kopi untuk hyungnya itu. Sebenarnya bibi Jung yang membuatnya sesuai selera Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya menambahkan banyak gula biar tidak pahit seperti wajah hyungnya.

" Kau apakan kopiku?" Ucapnya datar menatap Kyuhyun

" Kyu tambahkan gula biar rasanya lebih manis hyung. Aku sudah mencobanya dan rasanya lebih enak dari buatanmu " cengir Kyuhyun

"Kau tau hyung tidak suka yang manis-manis"

" Tapi susu coklat kalau ditambah gula rasanya enak hyung" jawab Kyuhyun tidak nyambung membuat Kibum mendesah.

" Bibi Jung, ganti kopinya!"

" Yak...kau tidak menghargai kerja kerasku hyung!" Pekik Kyuhyun tak terima saat bibi Jung ingin mengambil cangkir kopi didepan tuan muda pertamanya.

" Ini sudah tidak layak minum Kyu" jelas Kibum menunjuk cangkir kopinya yang sudah bercampur dengan air liurnya pastinya.

" Jangan dibuang, tukar dengan susu coklatku saja hyung. Kyu sudah kenyang" rengek Kyuhyun ingin Kibum meminum susu coklatnya. Kibum memutar bola matanya malas dan beralih mengambil air putih.

" Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan makananmu kita berangkat. Tinggalkan sepedamu, ikut denganku saja!" Perintah Kibum mutlak akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan meja makan.

"Bibi Jung, buang kopinya kalau sudah dingin saja ya. Kasihan nanti kalau ada semut yang ketumpahan kopi panas" ujar Kyuhyun setelah itu mengekor Kibum dibelakangnya. Tak lupa dia menghabiskan susu coklat yang tadi sempat dia tawarkan kepada hyungnya.

" Oh ya bibi Jung pastikan untuk membuangnya di bak cuci piring, jangan disemak-semak!" Kyuhyun kembali lagi hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan itu membuat wanita paruh baya itu cengo. Kyuhyun hanya tak ingin ada semut yang bernasib sama seperti yang pernah dia lakukan dulu. Kyuhyun yang dipaksa minum jus wortel pemberian eommanya akhirnya diam-diam membuang jus wortel kesemak-semak tanpa tau ada sarang semut disana. Alhasil ratusan atau mungkin ribuan semut mati terkena banjir bandang jus wortel yang Kyuhyun buang. Ah Kyuhyun sangat menyesal jika mengingatnya kembali.

 **.**

 **~ Secret ~**

 **.**

 _' Begitu menyenangkanya kah hidup sebagai Kim Kyuhyun? Apakah perlu aku membangunkanmu dari mimpi panjang yang begitu indah'_

Hah...hah...hah...

Kyuhyun ngos-ngosan sambil memegangi lututnya dipinggir lapangan olahraga setelah lari tiga putaran untuk pemanasan.

" Uh...capek" keluhnya menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajahnya.

" Kau seperti kakek-kakek renta saja Kyu?" ejek Changmin yang tak digubris oleh Kyuhyun. Masa bodoh dengan ejekan Changmin, Kyuhyun sedang sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang hampir putus.

" Changmin benar Kyu, kau harus lebih banyak olah raga" timpal Jonghyun melihat stamina Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang kurang.

" Jangan cuma makan saja yang kamu perbanyak" sambung Minho membuat Kyuhyun cemberut karena semua seolah menyudutkannya.

" Lihat perutmu itu, aku yang food monster saja memiliki perut yang rata" sombong Changmin sambil memperlihatkan abs-nya. Kyuhyun juga tak mau kalah. Ia menyingkap kaos olahraganya dan hasilnya... Kyuhyun menurunkan kembali kaosnya karena malu dengan perut buncitnya.

" Kau perlu mengempeskan pipi dan perutmu itu Kyu" ledek Changmin lagi membuat Kyuline tertawa kecuali si korban ledekan yang memanyunkan bibirnya.

BUAGH...Duk...Bug...

" Aduh!" Pekik Kyuhyun ditengah acara malunya karena ditertawakan oleh Kyuline. Sebuah bola basket tepat mengenai kepalanya.

" Ah...mianhamnida, kau tak apa-apa?" ucap seorang namja pelaku pelemparan bola yang Kyuline ketahui adalah senior mereka.

" Ti...tidak apa-apa sunbae" jawab Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya karena memang bisa dibilang lemparan sunbaenya itu cukup keras.

" Aku perhatikan, akhir-akhir ini kau sering memandangi namja itu. Aku jadi curiga jangan-jangan kalian ada hubungan" ujar Donghae yang melihat Kibum terus memandang keluar kelas tepatnya ke lapangan olahraga yang terlihat jelas dari jendela kelasnya memandangi namja yang sedang mendribble bola basket ditangannya. Setau Donghae, dulu sebelum identitas Kyuhyun terbongkar sebagai kembaran Kibum, namja es itu juga sering memperhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun. Jadi jangan salahkan Donghae jika sekarang dia gampang curigaan.

" Siapa namja itu?" tanya Kibum. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas meski dari jarak yang cukup jauh namja yang diperhatikannya itu sengaja melempar bola basket ditangannya kearah Kyuhyun.

" Maksudmu namja yang melempar bola itu?" Tanya Donghae memastikan. Donghae juga melihat saat namja itu memang sengaja melemparkan bolanya. Kibum hanya mengangguk.

" Namanya Lee Hyukjae, anak kelas tiga. Salah satu murid terpintar disekolah kita karena itu dia mendapat beasiswa"

" Jadi dia murid beasiswa" gumam Kibum yang hanya dia sendiri yang mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **~ Secret ~**

 **.**

Semilir angin ditaman belakang sekolah seolah tak mampu mendinginkan hati dua orang namja dengan aura membunuh yang sedang saling hadap.

" Apa maumu?" ucap namja datar dingin

" Mengembalikan yang seharusnya pada tempatnya" Kibum berdecih mendengar apa yang barusaja dikatakan namja didepannya.

" Omong kosong! Tempatnya adalah disisi kami, keluarganya"

"Kau sendiri pasti lebih mengetahui siapa keluarganya yang sesungguhnya!" Sinis Hyukjae memandang remeh Kibum.

" Berhentilah sebelum kau menyesal!" tekan Kibum dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Namun Hyukjae tak boleh merasa takut apalagi menyerah sampai disini atau rencana Jongwon akan berantakan meski sejujurnya tatapan hobaenya ini terlihat begitu mengerikan.

" Terlambat!" ujar Hyukjae, setelahnya ia berlalu meninggalkan Kibum yang mengepalkan erat tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya terlihat memutih.

" Hentikan...! Hentikan semuanya sebelum aku benar-benar akan menghancurkan **kalian**!" Kali ini giliran Hyukjae yang mematung mendengar ancaman Kibum. Kibum tau ada seseorang dibalik namja yang ia ketahui bernama Lee Hyukjae itu.

.

 **~ Secret ~**

 **.**

Ryewook terlihat celingak-celinguk didepan ruangan anak kelas satu A. Entah apa yang dicarinya padahal jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat lebih dari limabelas menit yang lalu.

" Sunbae, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suara itu sontak mengagetkan Ryewook apalagi setelah dilihatnya namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata berdiri dibelakangnya. Changmin yang baru kembali dari toilet hendak bergabung dengan Kyuline minus leader mereka yang sudah lebih dulu pulang heran melihat namja yang ia ketahui adalah sepupunya Kyuhyun terlihat kebingungan didepan kelasnya.

" Kau temannya Kyuhyun kan. Aku sering melihatmu bersamanya?" tanya Ryewook yang hanya diangguki Changmin sebagai jawaban. Tidak sopan sama sekali.

" Dimana Kyuhyun, aku tak melihatnya?"

" Kyuhyun sudah pulang bersama Kibum sunbae"jawab Changmin.

" Sayang sekali padahal aku ingin memberikan ini" sesal Ryewook karena gagal memberikan masakan hasil karya terbarunya. Changmin yang melihat makanan terlihat hampir meneteskan air liurnya.

" Sunbae, bolehkah aku mencoba makanan itu?" Tanya Changmin ragu tapi juga penuh harap.

" Kau mau" Ryewook terlihat berbinar. Dia akan selalu senang siapapun memakan hasil masakannya. Apalagi setelah melihat namja yang ada dihadapannya terlihat antusias. Dia segera menyerahkan kotak makan yang harusnya ia berikan pada Kyuhyun itu.

" Ini enak" puji Changmin atas masakan Ryewook.

" Kalau kau mau lagi mampirlah kerumahku. Karena kau teman uri Kyuhyunie aku akan membuatkanmu makanan yang enak" tawar Ryewook

" Bolehkah?" Jelas Changmin tak akan menolak penawaran emas ini. 'Makanan itu lebih berharga dari emas' itulah motto hidup seorang Shim Changmin.

" Tentu. Kalau kau mau kita bisa kerumahku sekarang" ajak Ryewook yang langsung diiyakan oleh food monster-nya Kyuline.

Changmin segera mendial nomer seseorang." Minho, kalian pergi saja duluan aku ada urusan yang harus ku kerjakan!" tut, telepon langsung ditutup.

" Kau menelepon siapa?" tanya Ryewook.

" Temanku, hyung"

" Kenapa mereka tidak diajak sekalian" tawar Ryewook.

" Tidak usah hyung, nanti merepotkan. Mereka itu berisik. Kajja hyung kita pergi!" ajak Changmin menolak tawaran Ryewook untuk mengajak serta Jonghyun dan Minho. Mungkin Changmin hanya takut jatahnya akan berkurang. Tidakkah Changmin sadar dia sekarang sedang menawarkan diri masuk ke kandangnya mak lampir(?)

 **.**

 **~ Secret ~**

 **.**

 _' Jangan terbuai dengan statusmu. Apa kau benar-benar yakin bahwa kau adalah seorang Kim._

 _' anak baik, maukah kau kuberitahu sebuah rahasia?'_

 _' Sudah waktunya bagimu untuk meninggalkan Kim dan kembali menjadi Cho. Akan kupastikan kau segera bangun dari mimpi indahmu'_

 _' Apa kau yakin Kim Kibum adalah kembaranmu seperti yang mereka bilang"_

 _' Kau adalah seorang Cho bukan Kim'_

Kyuhyun tertegun memandang kertas-kertas yang berjejer dimeja belajarnya. Itu adalah surat yang kesekian yang diterimanya, belum lagi surat-surat yang lainnya. Dia tidak bisa lagi menganggap semua surat yang datang padanya akhir-akhir ini sebagai surat salah alamat. Orang itu seolah begitu tau tentang dirinya. Jika digabung surat itu seolah ingin memberitahunya sebuah rahasia besar. Kyuhyun hanya tidak tau sesungguhnya ada lebih banyak lagi surat yang harus diterimanya karena Kibum yang lebih dulu mengambilnya diloker miliknya. Dan sepertinya sipengirim jauh lebih pintar karena tau suratnya tak pernah sampai kepada Kyuhyun dan beralih meletakkannya langsung didalam tasnya saat Kyuhyun sedang lengah. Lalu apa maksud orang itu dengan Cho? Kenapa surat itu mengatakan dirinya bukan seorang Kim. 'Apakah Kyu bukan anak kandung Appa dan Umma?' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat apakah selama ini ada tanda-tanda kalau dia adalah anak tiri atau anak adopsi? namun sekeras apapun Kyuhyun mencoba berpikir dia tidak menemukan sedikitpun kekurangan dalam setiap kasih sayang yang diberikan kedua orangtuanya. Dia bahkan mendapatkan lebih dari Kibum hyungnya. Kyuhyun hanya harus percaya bahwa dirinya memang seorang Kim. Pemikiran terlampau sederhana Kyuhyun yang hanya melihat dari satu faktor, kasih sayang. Melupakan kemungkinan faktor lainnya, karakter mungkin. Yang tak pernah Kyuhyun sadari dia dan Kibum memang jauh berbeda bukan hanya soal urusan wajah. Tapi sesederhana apapun pola pikirnya, Kyuhyun tetaplah menyimpan perasaan takut seandainya apa yang ditakutkannya benar adanya.

Ceklek...

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka menampilkan sosok Kibum yang langsung masuk kekamarnya. Kyuhyun yang panik segera menyembunyikan surat-surat yang tadi berjejer dimejanya. Dia melihat jam di dinding kamarnya. Pukul 08.00 malam, apa yang dilakukan hyungnya dengan mendatanginya. Biasanya jam segini kembarannya itu masih betah bertapa diperpustakaan Appa-nya.

" Kenapa akhir-akhir ini setiap malam hyung sering sekali mendatangi kamarku apa setiap malam hyung selalu mimpi buruk tapi kan ini belum waktunya tidur?" kebiasaan yang sudah dihafal Kibum. Kyuhyunnya yang selalu mengatakan kalimat panjang tanpa jeda saat dia panik atau menyembunyikan sesuatu.

" Anggap saja begitu" kali ini Kibum tak lagi menjawab dengan gumaman. " Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?" tanyanya sambil merangkak naik ketempat tidur Kyuhyun.

" Tidak ada" diikuti Kyuhyun yang menyusulnya kemudian.

" Jangan bohong! ada masalah?"

" T...tidak" jawab Kyuhyun ragu karena sepertinya bocah itu terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"H...hyung, pernahkah kau berpikir mengapa kita tak terlahir kembar identik saja" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar. Dia butuh kepastian, setidaknya dengan memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Kibum atau Kibum yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya dia tidak harus peduli dengan isi surat itu. Tidak akan ada yang meragukan kalau mereka adalah kembar. Dan yang lebih penting lagi dia tidak perlu takut dan meragukan kalau mereka bersaudara.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Kibum bisa melihat ada ketakutan dimata jernih itu.

" A...ak..." Kyuhyun tercekat

" Bukankah kau selalu berbangga diri mengatakan kau lebih tampan dariku. Mengapa sekarang kau mempermasalahkan hal itu" Kibum tidak suka dengan pembicaraan ini karena ia yakin ada sesuatu dibalik pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tau aku lebih tampan darimu hyung, tapi entah mengapa saat ini aku ingin sekali memiliki wajah yang sama denganmu" tutur Kyuhyun menyendu diakhir kalimatnya. Adalah sebuah sinyal, Kibum tau bahwa Kyuhyun sudah mulai terpengaruh dengan isi surat itu. Surat yang mungkin saja terlewat olehnya dan berhasil jatuh ketangan Kyuhyun. Disaat seperti inilah Kibum mengutuk dirinya kenapa dia harus mengikuti kelas akselerasi. Dia tidak bisa memantau siapapun yang menemui Kyuhyun ketika mereka tidak lagi sekelas. Kibum tidak pernah berpikir bahwa hari ini akan tiba. Hari dimana sebuah rahasia mungkin akan terungkap.

Kibum memang tidak pernah tau bagaimana sejarahnya kedua orangtuanya mendapatkan Kyuhyun hingga menjadikannya sebagai saudara kembarnya. Dan Kibum juga tidak akan pernah bertanya soal itu bahkan kepada orangtuanya sekalipun yang sampai saat ini belum menyadari dirinya tau semuanya. Tapi Kibum bersumpah dia akan mempertahankan Kyuhyunnya untuk terus berada disisinya. Apakah Kibum egois?

" Aku mengantuk hyung, jika hyung ingin tidur disini lebih baik hyung matikan lampunya" ucap Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Membicarakan hal ini dengan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun jadi mellow.

" Jaljayo hyung" Kyuhyun menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

" Ini masih terlalu sore untuk tidur Kyu" cegah Kibum menarik selimut yang sudah menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh dongsaengnya. " Aku kesini mau curhat" lanjut Kibum meski sesudahnya ia sendiri terkejut dengan kata curhat yang tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja.

" Curhat?" Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya mendengar kata curhat keluar dari mulut hyungnya." Curhat tentang apa hyung?"

Sekarang Kibum yang bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin dia curhat punya yeojachingu kan. Kibum tidak ingin melihat dongsaengnya itu mengenakan gaun Ummanya lagi.

" Donghae bilang ingin aku memperkenalkan Guixian padanya, bagaimana?" Akhirnya kalimat itulah yang meluncur dari mulut Kibum

" Shirreo...!" Tolak Kyuhyun manyun. Mengingat penampilannya sebagai Guixian saja sudah membuatnya malu.

" Wae, kemarin kau begitu percaya diri saat mengaku sebagai yeojachinguku"

" Jangan diingat lagi hyung, Kyu malu"

" Malu kenapa? Kau terlihat cantik"

" Aku tampan hyung, tampan!"

" Anni...menurutku kau manis, aku yang tampan"

" Annio...hyung itu datar, tidak tampan"

"Terserahmulah"

Malam ini Kibum bicara terlalu banyak. Donghae atau siapapun yang mengenal Kibum disekolah tidak akan percaya karena dia jarang bicara. Tapi untuk Kyuhyun Kibum melakukannya. Dia membicarakan apapun yang bisa mengalihkan pikiran Kyuhyun dari dugaan-dugaan yang sebenarnya juga ia takutkan. Karena Kibum yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan langsung tidur meski tadi dia sudah bilang mengantuk dan pamit untuk tidur.

" Hoam... Hyung, kapan Appa dan eomma akan pulang?" Kali ini Kyuhyun benar sudah mengantuk.

" Entahlah, mungkin besok" jawab Kibum sama mengantuknya. Dan kedua bersaudara itu tidur melupakan sejenak ketakutan yang tidak tau kapan mungkin akan terjadi.

.

 **~ Secret ~**

 **.**

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut mengantarmu, jadi jangan kemana-mana setelah dari rumah sakit langsung pulang ok!" pesan panjang Kibum pada Kyuhyun.

"Jonghyun, bisakah aku mempercayaimu untuk memastikan Kyuhyun sampai rumah dengan selamat"tambah Kibum

" Aku bukan anak TK yang harus kau titipkan hyung!"pekik Kyuhyun tak terima karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Kibum. Kibum sudah berusaha semampu yang ia bisa untuk melindungi Kyuhyun dari mulai mengantisipasi agar Kyuhyun tak mendapatkan surat kaleng lagi, menyuruhnya untuk tak naik sepeda dan hal-hal lain. Sekiranya agar Kyuhyun tak bertemu namja bernama Lee Hyukjae itu.

" Aku akan pastikan Kyuhyun tidak kemana-mana sunbae. Kami hanya akan menengok Changmin saja" janji Jonghyun

" Aku mengandalkanmu Jong" Kibum menepuk bahu Jonghyun dan setelah itu berbalik hendak meninggalkan Kyuline minus Changmin karena rencananya mereka akan menengok Changmin yang sedang sakit.

" Hyung, kau tidak menitipkan sesuatu untuk Changmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuat Kibum berbalik dan mengernyit. Jonghyun dan Minho pun bingung dengan maksud Kyuhyun.

" Setidaknya jika kau tidak bisa ikut menjenguk temanku kau harus menitipkan do'a agar Changmin cepat sembuh!" Ingat Kyuhyun membuat Jonghyun dan Minho cengo.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Kibum pun menitipkan do'a-nya agar Changmin cepat sembuh. Kibum hanya tidak ingin masalahnya jadi panjang karena dia harus segera menemui Yoon hee dan tutornya, Lee Sungmin.

.

 **~ Secret ~**

.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Chwang, kenapa kau bisa sakit begini?" Iba Kyuhyun menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat pucat. Dia duduk dikursi yang ada disisi kanan ranjang sementara Minho dan Jonghyun disisi kirinya. Changmin sendiri dalam keadaan tidak berdaya tidur diranjang inapnya.

" Aku manusia Kyu, tentu saja aku bisa sakit" malas Changmin dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

" Bukan itu yang Kyuhyun maksud Chwang, maksudnya itu kenapa kau bisa sampai sakit hingga masuk rumah sakit. Padahal kemarin kau baik-baik saja" ucap Minho menjelaskan lebih panjang dan detail maksud Kyuhyun. Bicara dengan Changmin itu memang harus dijelaskan mendetail, apalagi kalau curhat. Jika tidak hasilnya solusi yang diterima juga akan seperti yang selama ini Kyuhyun terima.

" Ngomong-ngomong kau sakit apa Chwang, menular tidak?" Tanya Jonghyun asal.

" Kau kira aku terkena virus atau apa, aku cuma keracunan makanan" jelas Changmin. Malas juga ia mendengarkan pertanyaan Jonghyun. " Kalian tidak membawa makanan?" lanjutnya yang membuahkan deathglare dari KyuJongMin. Sudah sakit karena keracunan makanan masih saja yang ditanyakan soal makanan. Dasar food monster.

" Memangnya apa yang kau makan, atau kau makan makanan yang sudah basi?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

 _ **'Ya, aku memang meracunimu dan aku sadar itu, bocah! Seperti kau yang dengan sadar sudah meracuni otak uri Kyuhyunie dengan bahasa kotormu'**_

" Enak saja, ini semua gara-gara nenek lampir itu" gerutu Changmin mengingat perkataan sinenek lampir aka Kim Heechul.

" Nenek lampir?" Koor KyuJongMin.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _ **" Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu, hyung?" Tanya Changmin setelah masuk kedapur bersama Ryewook.**_

 _ **" Kau bisa apa?"**_

 _ **" Apa saja hyung, aku sudah biasa membantu eomma di dapur" jawab Changmin semangat. Rupanya si food monster Kyuline punya kelebihan juga, tidak seburuk yang kita sangka selama ini. Buktinya apapun yang diperintahkan oleh Ryewook bisa Changmin kerjakan dengan baik.**_

 _ **" Dia siapa?" Seolah dejavu, Heechul yang tiba-tiba datang mengambil minuman kaleng dari lemari pendingin. Dia pernah dalam situasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Bedanya sekarang yang duduk dikursi yang sekarang diduduki oleh namja kelewat tinggi itu dulu adalah Kyuhyun, adik sepupunya. Dan bedanya lagi namja tiang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang sedang sibuk memotong wortel dengan apiknya. Sedangkan seingat Heechul bocah yang dulu juga duduk dikursi itu cuma sibuk dengan ice cream coklatnya.**_

 _ **" Ah..." Ryewook menepuk keningnya lupa, dia bahkan belum menanyakan nama namja teman Kyuhyun itu. " Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu tadi?" Tanya Ryewook tidak enak hati baru bertanya soal nama setelah dia menyuruh Changmin ini itu meski yang disuruh senang-senang saja selama ada makanan didepannya. Ryewook memang menyediakan kue untuk Changmin nikmati jika dia lapar ditengah kesibukannya membantunya memasak.**_

 _ **" Shim Changmin"**_

 _ **Prutttt...Heechul menyemburkan minuman kaleng yang baru saja diteguknya.**_

 _ **" Siapa tadi kau bilang?" Ulang Heechul memastikan.**_

 _ **" Changmin...Shim Changmin"**_

 _ **" Mwo...Changmin!"pekik Heechul dan Ryewook bersamaan.**_

 _ **Dan selanjutnya kalian pasti bisa menebak sendiri apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Heechul memasukkan obat pencahar ke setiap makanan yang dimakan Changmin. Inilah balasannya karena dia tidak mau berbagi rizki dengan Jonghyun dan Minho atau beginilah cara Tuhan agar dia sendiri yang menerima akibatnya tanpa melibatkan Minho dan Jonghyun.**_

 _ **Flashback off...**_

" Dia sangat mengerikan!" Kenang Changmin bergidik mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jadi kau bertemu Heechul hyung?"

" Ya, namja cantik brengsek itu..."

PLETAKKK...

"Yak...Minho! kenapa memukul kepalaku?" Teriak Changmin tak terima dirinya yang terbaring sakit masih saja dianiaya oleh Minho.

" Berhentilah mengumpat Chwang. Apa kau masih belum sadar juga kalau sakitmu itu diakibatkan ulah mulut kotormu itu!"beritahu Minho. " Heechul hyung itu menyuruhmu bertobat!" lanjutnya kemudian

" Kau benar Minho, Heechul hyung memang tidak pernah mengumpat. Wookie hyung juga, Hankyung hyung juga tidak pernah dan Kibum hyung juga" ujar Kyuhyun mengabsen hyungnya satu persatu yang dia rasa tidak pernah mengumpat. Uri Kyuhyunie yang polos, Terkecuali Heechul hyungmu itu yang tidak peduli dalam keadaan dan situasi apapun akan selalu mengumpat. Teruslah berada disisinya agar dia juga bertobat. Karena sadar atau tidak kaulah pawangnya.

" Beruntung...siapa tadi...Heechul hyung, Dia hanya membuatmu keracunan. Aku malah heran kenapa kau sampai sekarang masih hidup" gelak Jonghyun diikuti Minho yang sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

" Sialan! kalian berdua menyumpahiku!" Pekik Changmin tak terima masih enggan meningkalkan kata umpatannya.

PLETAKK...PLETAKK...

" Au...appo Kyu!" Jonghyun dan Minho memekik bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua menyia-nyiakan doa hyungku. Kibum hyung tadi sudah menitipkan doa untuk kesembuhan Changmin. Tapi kenapa kalian berdua malah seenaknya berdoa supaya dia cepat mati!"hardik Kyuhyun membuat Jonghyun dan Minho meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang barusaja kena pukul Kyuhyun. Changmin tertawa nista melihat keduanya diceramahi oleh leader Kyuline itu.

" Ah maaf...maafkan kami Kyu"

Akhirnya mereka pulang setelah eomma Changmin datang menggantikan mereka menjaga Changmin. Eomma Changmin berterima kasih pada mereka bertiga karena sudah menjaga putranya.

" Annyeong ahjumma, kami pulang dulu" pamit mereka bertiga tak lupa membungkukkan badan sedikit sebagai bentuk sopan santun.

" Kami pulang Chwang " koor ketiganya lagi yang hanya dijawab Changmin dengan lambaian tangan.

" Minho, kita mengantar Kyuhyun dulu baru aku mengantarmu pulang" ujar Jonghyun saat mereka bertiga berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit. Minho mengangguk setuju saja.

" Dokter Choi!" Pekik Kyuhyun saat melihat dokter pribadi keluarganya yang tidak sengaja Kyuhyun lihat keluar dari salah satu ruangan bersama dengan seorang dokter senior.

" Kyu, kenapa disini. Siapa yang sakit?" Tanya dokter Choi Siwon penasaran. Dia hanya merasa aneh jika salah satu keluaga Kim sakit kenapa dia sebagai dokter pribadi keluarga Kim tidak diberitahu apa-apa.

" Annio dokter, Kyu barusaja menjenguk teman" melihat Kyuhyun yang berbincang akrab dengan salah satu dokter membuat Jonghyun dan Minho pamit lebih dulu dan mengatakan akan menunggu Kyuhyun ditempat parkir.

Siwon manggut-manggut mengerti.

" Ah, dokter Shin anda masih ingat dengan anak ini. Dia adalah putra Kim Kangin" Siwon memperkenalkan Kyuhyun pada dokter senior di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Dokter Shin adalah teman lama Kangin sekaligus dokter pribadi keluarga Kim yang lama sebelum digantikan dengan Choi Siwon karena dia memutuskan untuk ke Jerman untuk lebih mendalami spesialis jantung dan bekerja dirumah sakit disana dan Ia baru pulang beberapa minggu lalu. Dokter Shin menatap lama Kyuhyun membuat yang dilihat tidak enak hati.

" Kau sudah sebesar ini Kibum, maaf tak mengenalimu. Terakhir kulihat saat kau masih bayi" kekeh dokter senior yang dipanggil dokter Shin Dong hee oleh Siwon.

" Maaf dokter, dia bukan Kibum tapi Kyuhyun maknae keluarga Kim" jelas Siwon membuat dokter Shin mengerutkan keningnya.

" Jadi Leeteuk melahirkan lagi dan diberi nama Kyuhyun?" Ucap dokter Shin menyimpulkan.

" Tidak dokter, dokter Shin tentu tidak lupa kan kalau ny. Kim melahirkan bayi kembar, Kim Kibum dan Kim Kyuhyun. Dialah Kim Kyuhyun saudara kembar Kim Kibum" jelas Siwon.

"Kau jangan bercanda Siwon, tentu aku ingat Leeteuk melahirkan bayi kembar identik. Meski aku sudah tua tapi aku belum pikun. Kim Kyuhyun yang itu sudah meninggal karena kelainan Jantung yang di deritanya. Aku sendiri yang menanganinya waktu itu, jadi aku tidak mungkin salah" ujar dokter Shin mengingat kembali peristiwa lampau yang membuatnya merasa gagal sebagai dokter dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar negeri.

" Meninggal? Maksud dokter?" bingung Siwon. Namun sebelum dokter Shin menjawab Kyuhyun menyela.

"Mianhae dokter, apa yang barusaja anda katakan mungkin saja salah. Aku Kim Kyuhyun kembaran Kim Kibum, dan kami kembar non identik" ujarnya bergetar. Ada perasaan sesak tak terungkapkan yang menguasai hatinya. Sekarang giliran Shindong yang bingung dengan situasinya setelah mendengar pengakuan bocah yang ada didepannya.

Drrrt...drrrrt...

" Aku harus segera pergi Siwon dan ...eum Kyuhyun. Sampaikan salamku pada Appamu" dokter Shin segera pergi setelah menerima pesan ada pasien yang harus ia tangani meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan seribu tanda tanya besarnya.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan Kyu, dokter Shin mungkin saja salah. Ah aku juga harus segera pergi" ucap Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan berlalu meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah tidak mampu lagi mendengar ucapan Siwon. Dia mulai meragukan eksistensinya sebagai keturunan Kim.

Kyuhyun berjalan tanpa fokus menyusuri koridor rumah sakit diikuti seseorang dibelakangnya. Pikirannya campur aduk berusaha menyusun kepingan puzzle antara surat dan pernyataan dokter Shin yang barusaja ditemuinya.

" Sepertinya Tuhanpun mempermudah rencanamu ahjussi. Seorang dokter dari masa lalu keluarga Kim datang tanpa sengaja memberitahukan kebenarannya" ucap namja yang mengikuti Kyuhyun kepada seseorang diseberang line yang dia panggil ahjussi.

" Sekarang saatnya, bawa dia padaku!"

" Kim Kyuhyun!" Namja itu berdiri tepat didepan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mendongak menatap namja yang pernah melempar bola basket ke kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mengikuti namja itu melupakan pesan Kibum untuk langsung pulang tanpa mampir setelah dari rumah sakit. Sepertinya Kibum sudah memiliki firasat buruk mereka akan mencari cara apapun menemui Kyuhyunnya.

 **.**

 **~ Secret~**

 **.**

Kibum membaca surat yang ia temukan dilaci meja belajar Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengepal menahan amarah melihat setiap bait kata yang pasti sudah Kyuhyun baca dan menyebabkan dongsaengnya itu terlihat lebih murung belakangan ini meski Kibum tau Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan dengan tawa palsunya.

Drrrrt...drrrrttt...

Sebuah pesan masuk dari Jonghyun yang langsung Kibum baca.

 _'_ _ **Kibum sunbae, Kyuhyun menghilang! Dia berbincang dengan seorang dokter di rumah sakit dan kami menunggunya ditempat parkir tapi dia tidak dartang. Kami sudah mencarinya diseluruh rumah sakit dan menghubungi nomer ponselnya tapi hasilnya nihil'**_

Kibum bergegas keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun berniat untuk menemui Jonghyun. Tapi saat dia barusaja keluar dari kamar dongsaengnya Kibum melihat kedua orangtuanya yang barusaja pulang dan masuk kekamar mereka. Kibum buru-buru untuk menemui keduanya.

Ceklek...

Kangin dan Leeteuk sama-sama terkejut mendapati Kibum yang masuk kekamar mereka tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu. Mendadak otak Kibum memang tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Sopan santun tentang meminta ijin untuk masuk kamar orang lain (terkecuali kamar Kyuhyun)pun tak diingatnya hingga ia langsung menerobos kamar orang tuanya.

" Kibum, kau ada dirumah. Karena rumah begitu sepi, kukira kau dan Kyuhyun sedang pergi keluar"ucap Leeteuk melepas heels-nya. Sementara Kangin sibuk dengan dasinya.

" Appa...kumohon selamatkan Kyuhyun" Ucap Kibum dengan tampang kusutnya membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk memandang penuh tanya dengan sikap aneh putra sulungnya.

 **.**

 **~Secret~**

 **.**

" BOHONG...! KAU BOHONG!" Histeris Kyuhyun menatap namja yang ada didepannya. Namja yang barusaja mengaku sebagai ayah kandungnya dan jangan lupakan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang meremat amplop putih dengan tulisan DNA tasting yang ditujukan padanya sebagai penguat bukti bahwa dia memang putra dari namja didepannya, Cho Jongwon. Dalam kertas yang hanya berisikan huruf dan angka itu jelas tertulis Cho Jongwon dan Kim Kyuhyun memiliki kemiripan DNA 99,99 persen akurat. Mendadak Kyuhyun membenci angka sembilan yang berjejer rapi yang tertera diatas kertas itu.

" Hiks, eomma..." lirih Kyuhyun membuat iba Lee Hyukjae, remaja yang telah membawa Kyuhyun menemui Jongwon. Pasalnya sejak disuruh memantau bocah itu, Hyukjae dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah anak yang ceria dan polos. Berbeda karakter dengan Kibum yang dingin dan datar.

" Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk memanggilku Appa atau kalimat menjijikkan sejenisnya. Dan aku berjanji akan terus membiarkanmu untuk tetap hidup sebagai seorang Kim. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus mengikuti semua aturan mainku" perintah Jongwon. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam masih meratapi kenyataan yang sulit diterimanya.

" Aku memberimu waktu untuk memikirkannya...putraku" sinis Jongwon ketika mengucapkan kata terakhir, putraku." Sekarang waktunya bagimu untuk berbakti karena biar bagaimanapun akulah Appa kandungmu"

Bocah itu berjalan tak tentu arah menembus gelapnya malam yang semakin dingin menusuk tulang. Kakinya sudah terasa lelah dan sakit. Tapi sakit dihatinya tentu jauh lebih besar hingga sakit dikakinya tak lagi ia hiraukan. Sejauh apapun kakinya melangkah tetap saja dia ingin pulang, tapi kemana ia harus pulang.

Suara Cho Jongwon, namja paruh baya yang mengaku sebagai ayah kandungnya terus berputar bagai kaset rusak dikepala Kyuhyun. Bocah itu ingin menangis mengetahui kebenaran yang barusaja diketahuinya. Tapi apakah memang itu kebenarannya? Dia sungguh tidak ingin mempercayainya. Untuk apa ia harus mempercayai orang asing yang bahkan baru sekali ditemuinya. Orang itu mungkin saja telah berbohong dan hanya ingin memanfaatkannya. Dia hanya harus percaya pada Appa dan eommanya, percaya pada Kibum hyungnya. Kyuhyun mengusap kasar airmata yang hampir saja lolos dari iris coklatnya saat kakinya membawanya pulang kerumah yang selama ini memberikan kehangatan untuknya.

" Appa sudah pulang" monolognya ketika melihat sopir yang biasa mengantar Appanya ada di depan rumahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum ceria melupakan sejenak perasaan sesaknya. Dia memilih mempercayai bahwa dirinya adalah bagian dari Kim. Bocah itu berlari kecil untuk bisa cepat bertemu dengan orangtuanya.

.

 **~ Secret ~**

 **.**

" Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini Bumie?" Tanya Kangin bergetar setelah membaca semua surat yang barusaja Kibum ambil dari kamar Kyuhyun. Surat yang tersirat menyatakan Kyuhyun bukanlah anak kandungnya. Apakah ini saatnya?

" Lakukan sesuatu Appa sebelum mereka membongkar semuanya atau uri Kyuhyunie akan tau rahasia yang selama ini sudah kalian simpan!" ucap Kibum memperingatkan.

" Siapa yang kamu maksud dengan mereka Bumie dan apa maksudmu dengan surat ini?" tanya Kangin berusaha menormalkan suaranya lagi. Biar bagaimanapun yang ia tau tak ada seorangpun yang tau kebenaran tentang Kyuhyun yang bukan anak kandungnya kecuali dia dan Leeteuk.

" Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk menutupinya dariku Appa! Aku tau semuanya!" histeris Kibum keluar dari karekter aslinya yang biasanya selalu terlihat tenang dalam situasi apapun. Sekarang keadaannya berbeda, Kibum sedang kalap. Dia tidak ingin Kyuhyunnya terluka jika mengetahui dia bukan bagian dari Kim.

Melihat Kibum yang tak biasanya, Leeteuk langsung meraih paksa surat yang masih dipegang suaminya dan kemudian membacanya. Matanya membola dan sebuah isakan langsung terdengar disertai airmata yang lolos begitu saja dari mata indahnya.

" Ini...Kibumie, darimana kau dapatkan surat ini?" Suara tercekat Leeteuk terdengar mencekik ditenggorokan. Apakah Kibum mengetahuinya? Darimana Kibum mengetahuinya. Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar diotaknya.

" Seseorang mengirimkannya pada Kyuhyun"

" Lalu dimana uri Kyuhyunie sekarang?" Tanya Leeteuk kalut.

" Kurasa sekarang dia bersama dengan orang yang mengirim surat itu. Jadi sebelum terlambat kita harus menemukannya"

" Tidak! Dia putraku...Kyuhyun putraku!" Histeris Leeteuk frustasi ketakutannya bertahun-tahun mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi nyata. Kangin segera mendekat dan menenangkan istrinya. Namun tatapan matanya terhenti pada objek seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang pintu yang tak tertutup rapat itu.

 _ **Lalu bagaimana jika kepercayaan yang bahkan baru beberapa menit yang lalu kau bangun dihancurkan begitu saja**_

"Kyuhyun...!"

Dan serta merta mereka menoleh kearah pintu memperlihatkan Kyuhyun dengan airmata yang menggenang.

 **.**

 **~ Secret ~**

 **.**

 **Tahun 2007...**

 **" Kau darimana saja sayang, tadi Kyuhyun mencarimu" tanya Kangin saat melihat istrinya memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan wajah lelah.**

 **" Aku... mengunjunginya yeobo" jawab Leeteuk pelan.**

 **Kangin bangkit dari posisi duduknya untuk merangkul istrinya yang ia tau sedang sedih.**

 **" Aku mengerti perasaanmu sayang. Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak datang lagi. Anak-anak kita sudah mulai bertumbuh. Aku khawatir jika kau masih mengunjungi tempat itu lambat laun mereka akan menyadari jika mereka bukan saudara apalagi kembar.**

 **" Tapi hari ini peringatan kepergiannya yeobo. Dia putra kita" ucap Leeteuk sendu**

 **" Kita sudah mendapatkan gantinya yeobo, Kyuhyun ada disisi kita"**

 **" Tapi aku takut kalau suatu hari nanti orangtua Kyuhyun akan datang dan mengambilnya dari kita"**

 **" Itu takkan terjadi, aku berjanji padamu. Dan aku bersumpah takkan membiarkan Kibum maupun Kyuhyun tau yang sebenarnya" ucap Kangin yakin memeluk istrinya. Kangin hanya tak pernah tau bahwa sumpahnya mungkin sudah tak berlaku lagi karena tanpa mereka sadari sosok Kibum kecil mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyuhyun kecil sedang asik didalam kamarnya. Menggambar dengan posisinya yang tengkurap diatas tempat tidurnya saat Kibum tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung naik ketempat tidur Kyuhyun.**

 **" Bumbum kenapa kemari? Bumbum takut tidur sendiri ya? Tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan sebentar perhatiannya dari buku gambar untuk menatap kembarannya itu.**

 **" Hem..." jawab Kibum asal melihat Kyuhyun yang kembali ke posisinya.**

 **" Bumbum takut monster?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini bocah itu memilih duduk didepan kembarannya.**

 **" Tidak! kalau hyung takut monster lalu siapa nanti yang mengusir monsternya kalau Kyukyu diganggu monster saat tidur"**

 **Kyuhyun manggut-manggut. Selama ini kan kalau dia mimpi buruk didatangi oleh monster jahat hyungnya itu yang selalu mengusir monsternya dan menemaninya tidur.**

 **" Kau sedang menggambar apa?" Selidik Kibum mengamati gambar Kyuhyun. Gambar dua orang dewasa dan dua anak-anak kalau Kibum tidak salah lihat. Itu kedua orangtuanya bersama dia dan Kyuhyun. Ada nama diatas setiap gambarnya.**

 **" Kyu sedang menggambar Appa, eomna, Kyukyu dan Bumbum. Jawab Kyuhyun mencoba menghapus gambar yang dirasa kurang pas.**

 **" Itu kan sudah bagus, kenapa dihapus lagi" protes Kibum saat melihat Kyuhyun terus menghapus ditempat yang sama.**

 **" Tapi mukanya KyuKyu belum mirip sama Bumbum" cemberut Kyuhyun. Rupanya bocah itu ingin menggambar wajahnya supaya sama dengan kembarannya itu.**

 **" Apa ini karena tadi pagi teman-teman disekolah mengatai wajah kita kembar tapi tidak sama?" Tebak Kibum dan diangguki Kyuhyun**

 **" Ne, makanya Kyukyu gambar yang mirip tapi tetep tidak mirip" pout Kyuhyun. Didalam gambar jelas terlihat bedanya. Gambar yang satu kepalanya bulat dan yang satu lagi agak sedikit kotak. Belum lagi hidungnya, yang satu mancung satunya lagi lebar. Mulutnya, bibirnya ah...bagaimana harus kujelaskan gambar anak kecil model Kyuhyun.**

 **" Kyu ingin menggambar wajah kita supaya mirip?" Tanya Kibum menatap iris coklat kelam dongsaengnya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.**

 **" Kyukyu ingin gambar mirip siapa, mirip hyung atau mirip Kyukyu?" Tanya Kibum lagi.**

 **Kyuhyun tampak berpikir dengan posenya yang begitu imut. " Mirip Kyukyu saja karena Kyukyu lebih tampan" jawab Kyuhyun percaya diri.**

 **" Tapi hyung lebih suka wajah hyung sendiri"**

 **" Tapi Kyukyu kan lebih tampan"manyun Kyuhyun**

 **" Kalau begitu gambarnya jangan diganti. Ini sudah bagus kok, Kyu-kyu dengan wajah Kyukyu dan hyung dengan wajah hyung sendiri" padahal dilihat dari segi manapun sama sekali tidak mirip Kyuhyun maupun Kibum. Dasar anak-anak.**

 **" Tapi kalau diledekin teman-teman bagaimana hyung" rajuk Kyuhyun mulai memanggil Kibum dengan sebutan hyungnya.**

 **" Tidak usah didengarkan. Kalau ada yang jahatin Kyukyu, bilang saja pada hyung, arra...!"**

 **" Eum...arrachi hyung" angguk Kyuhyun antusias.**

 **HOAM...**

 **" Kyu ngantuk hyung" adu Kyuhyun**

 **" Kalau begitu ayo kita tidur!" Ajak Kibum menyuruh Kyuhyun berbaring lalu menyelimuti dongsaengnya itu. Sebelumnya Kibum merapikan alat gambar Kyuhyun terlebih dulu.**

 **" Jaljayo hyung"**

 **" Jaljayo Kyu" balas Kibum memeluk protektif Kyuhyun.**

 _ **' Hyung tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil Kyukyu. Selamanya Kyukyu adalah dongsaeng hyung.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

Saya TBC in aja deh ya, soalnya masih banyak yang bingung kenapa end, kenapa endingnya kurang greget? Jawabannya karena memang belum REAL END readersku sayang.

Adakah yang ngalamin nasib kayak Kyukyu yang takut petir sampai-sampai ganggu tidur orang lain? Saya jawabannya hahaha #nggak enak banget sumpah.

Review please, biar saya tidak malas nulis. Pasalnya tiap kali mau update ff masalah saya itu selalu sama yaitu nggak PD dengan hasil karya sendiri.

 **BIG THANKS TO:**

 **elisa chagiya /ekha sparkyu / Sparkyubum / sparkyuhana / hyunnie02 / Tepe024 / meimeimayra / kyunihae / sofyanayunita1 / dewidossantosleite / Awaelfkyu13 / hyuashiya / Cuttiekyu94 / readlight / okaocha / siskasparkyu / jihyunelf / diahretno / riritary9 / michhazz / cinya / Hwang635 / Shin Ririn1013 / Desviana407 / adlia / Sarah Kihyunnie / pcyckh / Cho Kyunhae / takumaxample / Guest / / hyewon / Evilkyu Vee / Dindaa / angel sparkyu / angella / / Shofie Kim / Atika my / Sur0203 / cho sabil / Kira Kim 19 / Filo Hip / Ririzhi / Guest / Vita / Nae Axselia /Choding / Guest / Siyohyuncho / abelkyu / Songkyurina / krystalaster27 / simahiro / Guest / dek / loveKyu / ressalini / erka / Guest / araaaa.**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama atau tidak kesebut. Soalnya kadang ngilang sendiri. Pernah sampai setengah nama yang sudah saya tulis ngilang lho nggak tau kenapa. Kejadiannya pas di ff El Maria chapter terakhir. Hiks...jadi ingat ff saya yang itu. Mianhae jadi curhat hehe...**


	4. Chapter 4 (Pilihan)

**Tittle: Twins**

 **Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim-Kibum and others**

 **Genre: Family, Brothership, friendship,drama...**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik saya, untuk castnya saya cuma minjem nama member SJ untuk memudahkan saya dalam berimajinasi**

 **Warning: GS untuk eomma KiHyun, alur maju mundur,bahasa yang acak adul dan typos harap maklum^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Pilihan ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **' Selamat tuan, istri anda melahirkan Seorang putra yang tampan. Meski dia terlahir prematur tapi bayi anda sehat. Akan tetapi...maafkan kami karena kami tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa istri anda. Kami sudah mencoba menghubungi anda untuk meminta persetujuan operasi karena keadaan istri anda yang sudah terlalu lemah saat dibawa kerumah sakit, tapi anda begitu sulit dihubungi sehingga Istri anda berpesan jika harus memilih salah satu diantara dia dan bayinya maka dia memilih mempertahankan bayinya, memberikan kesempatan bagi putranya untuk bisa merasakan hidup dan melihat dunia'**

 **Jongwon tertegun memandang jasad wanita paling dicintainya terbujur kaku dan tertutup sempurna dengan kain putih. suara uisa yang memvonis istrinya telah tiada masih terus terngiang diotaknya. Perlahan dia mendekati tubuh tak bernyawa itu, membuka kain yang menghalanginya untuk menatap wajah cantik istrinya.**

 **" Sayang..." lirihnya. Dia mencium kening,mata, pipi, hidung dan terakhir mencium bibir yang mulai mendingin itu.**

 **" Bangunlah hiks...Jangan tinggalkan aku...hiks...kumohon bangunlah" isaknya terdengar menyedihkan, menyayat hati siapapun yang medengarnya. Dia terlambat untuk menemui istrinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.**

 **" Apakah anda ingin melihat putra anda tuan?" Seorang ganhosa datang menawarkannya untuk melihat putra yang baru dilahirkan oleh istrinya hingga mempertaruhkan nyawa wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu.**

 **" Tidak!" ucapnya dingin. Namun saat ganhosa itu akan pergi Jongwon menolehkan kepalanya. Dia berubah pikiran dan menggendong bayi mungil berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu. Suster meninggalkan mereka, keluarga kecil yang harusnya berbahagia dengan datangnya makhluk kecil yang begitu rapuh. Tapi rupanya takdir masih ingin mempermainkan bayi tak berdosa itu setelah ditinggal pergi oleh ibunya.**

 **Jongwon memandang datar bayi dalam gendongannya. Seketika ia teringat beberapa saat lalu ketika dirinya sedang menuju ruang operasi. Dia berjalan tergesa disepanjang koridor rumah sakit hingga tak sengaja melihat wajah yang sangat dikenalnya. Kim Kangin memeluk istrinya yang histeris setelah dokter memberitahunya tentang maknae mereka yang tak bisa diselamatkan. Seringai jahat muncul ketika dia mengingatnya. Entah apa yang direncanakan namja yang sedang putus asa itu.**

 **'** _ **Kau dan dia sama saja. Kalian yang menyebabkan Yuriku meninggal. Kalian pantas untuk bersama'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Pilihan~**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu Leeteuk menangis histeris dalam pelukan suaminya. Apalagi setelah Kyuhyun mengetahui semuanya tangisnya justru semakin menjadi. Kibum masih betah berdiri mematung menatap datar pintu kamar yang terkunci rapat yang didalamnya ada seseorang yang begitu dijaga hatinya agar tak terluka. Dan seseorang itu kini menangis terisak didalam kamarnya. Isakan demi isakan lolos begitu saja terdengar seperti anak kecil yang mainannya diambil oleh temannya.

Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang akan dengan mudah mengekspresikan perasaannya. Dia akan menangis jika sedang sedih dan tertawa jika dirinya merasa senang. Dia tidak akan pernah menahannya hanya demi sebuah kata image. Karena memang begitulah Kim Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang memiliki pola pikir terlampau sederhana dengan segala kepolosannya. Dan sekarang bocah itu mendapati kenyataan hidup yang jauh dari bayangannya. Kenyataan pahit yang memaksanya untuk berpikir lebih. Kenyataan yang menyakitkan hatinya.

Sementara Kibum bahkan tak bergerak seincipun dari tempatnya berdiri. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh anak itu. Malam itu mereka semua tak bisa untuk terlelap kecuali Kyuhyun. Bocah itu sudah terlalu banyak menangis. Lelah dan terlalu banyak berpikir seharian ini membuatnya ambruk jatuh tertidur. Semoga saja malam ini anak itu tidak mengalami mimpi buruk. Tapi bukankah saat bangun nanti kenyataan pahit itu yang pertama akan menyambutnya.

 **~ Emon L ~**

Hari sudah menunjukkan tengah hari saat Leeteuk dan Kangin memutuskan untuk masuk kamar Kyuhyun. Mereka menggunakan kunci duplikat karena meski diketok berapa kalipun bocah itu tak mau membuka pintu kamarnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat mereka semua khawatir. Anak itu bahkan belum makan dari semalam. Awalnya Kibum juga menolak untuk pergi kesekolah sebelum melihat bagaimana keadaan dongsaengnya itu. Tapi untunglah sedikit perdebatan kecil dengan sang kepala keluarga, sulung keluarga Kim akhirnya mau berangkat juga. Apalagi ada yang harus dikerjakannya disekolah.

Begitu pintu itu terbuka yang pertama kali mereka lihat adalah Kyuhyun dengan posisi meringkuk seperti janin dalam kandungan sang ibu. Iris matanya menatap kosong kedepan dengan kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuhnya. Jejak-jejak airmata masih tersisa di pipi cubby-nya dan jangan lupakan matanya yang sembab dan membengkak. Sebuah pemandangan memilukan yang tak pernah ingin mereka lihat.

Srekk ...srekk...

Kangin berjalan menuju jendela besar membentang yang terbuat dari kaca lalu membuka gorden yang menutupi jendela kamar bocah itu. Sementara Leeteuk lebih memilih duduk diranjang disebelah Kyuhyun tidur setelah sebelumnya sempat meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya diatas nakas. Ia mulai membelai dengan lembut surai coklat maknae mereka. Namun sepertinya bocah itu sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan dua orang yang selama ini dipanggilnya appa dan eomma itu. Dia masih menatap kosong kedepan tanpa ekspresi bahkan matanya tak pernah berkedip sekalipun. Kyuhyun seolah berada didalam dunianya sendiri. Melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu membuat Leeteuk tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"Hiks...chagi jangan seperti ini. Eomma mohon" setetes airmata lolos begitu saja dari mata indah Leeteuk, melihat keadaan putranya yang bisa dikatakan mengenaskan.

Satu kali...

dua kali...

Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya. Suara tangisan sang eomma membuatnya merespon keberadaan sekitarnya. Ingatkan Kyuhyun paling tak suka melihat eommanya menangis.

" Chagi...aegya eomma hiks..." isaknya masih terus mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Kangin memperhatikan interaksi kedua orang yang disayanginya itu dalam diam. Menunggu, hanya itu yang dilakukannya sekarang karena belum saatnya baginya untuk berbicara. Kyuhyun mulai merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia memfokukan pandangannya melihat sang eomma. Ia julurkan kedua tangannya dan mulai mengusap lembut airmata yang menetes dipipi sang ibu dengan kedua jempolnya. Hiks...hiks... isakan Leeteuk semakin keras terdengar.

" Uljima...eomma jangan menangis" lirihnya yang hanya diiyakan oleh sang eomma.

" Sekarang makan ya, eomna tidak mau melihatmu sakit. Sejak semalam kau belum makan sama sekali" bujuk sang ibu. Tak akan ada pembicaraan tentang kejadian semalam . Bocah yang wajahnya semakin pucat itu mengangguk lemah tak ingin membuat ibunya sedih dengan keadaannya. Kangin menyerahkan makanan yang tadi dibawa istrinya mendekat dan mengusak lembut kepala putra bungsunya. Dia tersenyum berharap senyumnya itu menular pada sang anak.

Dengan di bantu sang eomma, Kyuhyun mulai membuka mulutnya untuk makan. Namun baru satu suapan bocah itu terbatuk dan memuntahkan kembali makanan yang belum sempat ditelannya. Ia meringis mulai merasa kesakitan diulu hatinya. Perutnya mual seperti diaduk-aduk dan keringat dingin keluar dari sela pori-pori kulitnya.

" Uh appo..." Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diranjang dan meringkuk menahan sakit diperutnya. Leeteuk yang panik terlihat histeris memanggil Kyuhyun yang mulai tenggelam kesadarannya. Kangin cepat tanggap dengan segera membawa Kyuhyun pergi kerumah sakit.

.

 **~ Pilihan ~**

 **.**

BUAGH...BUAGH...

Suara pukulan bertubi-tubi terdengar di taman belakang SMHS. Dia tak ingin repot dengan guru, staf atau kepala sekolah yang berniat menghentikan tindakan anarkisnya. Karena itulah dia memilih taman belakang sekolah yang selalu terlihat sepi. Bukan karena dia takut, tapi sekali lagi dia hanya tak ingin repot urusannya yang belum selesai digagalkan oleh mereka.

BUAGH...GEDEBUG...

Hingga tubuh itu roboh dengan luka dan darah dimana-mana.

" Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan untuk berhenti!" begitu dingin dan mengintimidasi. "Kau...seharusnya mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini. Tapi tidak, dia akan kecewa karena dia membenci kekerasan. Harusnya kau mencari tau dulu siapa yang menjadi lawanmu!" Namja datar itu menekankan dan berlalu meninggalan Lee Hyukjae yang terbatuk menahan sakit. Mulutnya bahkan sudah mengeluarkan darah.

.

 **~ Pilihan~**

 **.**

 _ **'Dia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Mag-nya sedang kambuh. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mengalami stress karena terlalu banyak berpikir hingga menyebabkan asam lambungnya naik'**_

Kibum menyuruh appa dan eommanya untuk pulang karena melihat keduanya terlihat lelah apalagi Kibum tau sebelumnya eommanya menangis semalaman dan tidak tidur sama sekali. Dan malam ini dia yang akan menjaga Kyuhyun dirumah sakit.

Sore tadi saat berada diperpustakaan kota, appanya mengabarkan Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit. Dia langsung meninggalkan purpustakaan bahkan mengabaikan panggilan Yoon hee yang mencemaskannya yang tiba-tiba pergi setelah menerima telepon.

Kibum duduk dikursi yang ada disamping ranjang inap memandang wajah damai dongsaengnya yang terlihat pucat. Bocah itu sedang terlelap saat Kibum menggenggam tangannya yang terbebas dari selang infus.

" Kau sudah terlalu lama memendamnya kan. Maaf kan hyung tidak bisa mencegahnya"

" Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu tetap tinggal. Kau tidak akan pergi dari kami kan"

" Hyung percaya padamu Kyu, jadi jangan sia-siakan kepercayaan hyung"

" Jangan pergi, jebal...tetaplah berada disisi kami"

Kibum bukannya tidak percaya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia hanya terlalu mengenal dongsaengnya itu melebihi orangtuanya bahkan mungkin melebihi Kyuhyun sendiri. Sebuah firasat yang membuatnya harus mengucapkan kalimat penghiburan yang menenangkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Kibum akhirnya tertidur setelah mengungkapkan kegalauan hatinya.

 **~ Emon L ~**

" Sepertinya waktu yang kuberikan padamu sudah cukup nak. Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku" Jongwon tiba-tiba sudah berdiri didepan Kyuhyun membuat bocah itu terkejut.

" A...apa maumu ahjussi?" Kyuhyun begitu ketakutan saat melihat namja yang beberapa waktu lalu mengaku sebagai ayah kandungnya. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun tau itu semua benar. Dimana appa dan eommanya? Dimana Kibum hyungnya? Kenapa semua orang meninggalkannya bersama namja menakutkan yang sialnya adalah ayah kandungnya.

" Kau masih bertanya apa mauku?" Seringainya terlihat begitu menakutkan. Namja itu sangat menikmati wajah pucat pasi milik Kyuhyun. " Apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang anak terhadap orangtuanya? Kau harusnya berbakti padaku nak. Bukan pada si brengsek Kim Kangin yang selama ini sudah kau panggil dengan appa. Sudah waktunya kau kembali ketempat asalmu"

" Shirreo!"

" Kau benar-benar anak durhaka membiarkan orangtuamu yang tersisa hidup seorang diri"

Deg...

'Anak durhaka?'

Oh Tuhan, Kyuhyun paling sensitif mendengar kalimat itu. Jongwon menyeringai melihat perubahan wajah Kyuhyun.

" Andwaee...!" Kyuhyun menggeleng menolak tuduhan anak durhaka yang dialamatkan padanya.

" Kau anak durhaka...durhaka...durhaka...durhaka!"

"Andwae...andwaee...andwaee...ANDWAEEEE!"

Hah...hah...hah...

Kyuhyun terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang begitu mengerikan. Nafasnya memburu dan peluh sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Dilihatya Kibum yang tertidur begitu lelapnya dengan posisi duduk dengan kepala menyamping dipinggir ranjang. Di jadikannya tangan sang kakak sebagai sandaran kepalanya. Kibum mungkin terlalu lelah karena kemarin malampun dia juga tidak tidur.

Hiks...hiks...

Kyuhyun mulai terisak saat mengingat kembali mimpinya.

'Anak durhaka!'

" Eomma...hiks" tangis pilu Kyuhyun menyadari dirinya mungkin saja tak punya eomma. " Appa...Kibumie hyung hiks..." Hatinya begitu sakit dengan kenyataan pahit yang ada dihadapannya. Kyuhyun sangat takut kehilangan mereka. Padahal sore tadi Leeteuk jelas-jelas menegaskan apapun yang terjadi dia adalah putranya. Dia bagian dari Kim, maknae keluarga mereka. Tak perduli memiliki ikatan darah atau tidak, Kyuhyun merasa tak pernah dianak tirikan. Tapi...disaat seperti ini siapa yang mampu untuk berpikir jernih. Yang ia tau dirinya dibuang dan dipungut oleh seseorang yang menjadikannya punya orangtua dan memberinya saudara.

Hiks...hiks...

'Orang bilang saudara kembar akan merasakan sakit yang dirasakan oleh kembaranya dimanapun dia berada. Mereka biasa menyebutnya dengan telepati atau perasaan sensitif yang terlalu kuat dalam sebuah ikatan darah yang terjalin saat mereka masih berada dalam satu tempat yang mereka sebut dengan rahim.

Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka? Apa yang bisa kita lihat dari seseorang yang tertidur dengan mata terpejam erat disamping ranjang. Airmata itu mengalir tanpa isakan dari sudut mata yang bahkan masih terpejam dengan sangat eratnya.

Bagaimana bisa Kibum terlelap setelah mendengar Kyuhyunnya terisak. Dia pun merasakan kesakitan yang sama dengan seseorang yang bahkan terdengar miris jika kita mengatakan mereka tak mimiliki hubungan darah. Darah lebih kental daripada air, istilah itu sepertinya tak berlaku untuk mereka.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Pilihan ~**_

 _ **.**_

Hari Itu Kyuhyun masuk kesekolah untuk pertama kalinya setelah pulang dari rumah sakit. Anak itu hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan dan lebih memilih menatap keluar membuat sopir Jung heran. Biasanya tuan muda kecilnya itu akan sangat berisik. Kibum juga hanya diam dengan buku ditangannya. Apakah kedua tuan mudanya itu sedang bertengkar?

" Sejak kapan?" Keheningan itu akhirnya terpecahkan. Suara rendah Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan yang Kibum tau dengan jelas apa maksudnya. Namun Kibum memilih untuk tak menjawabnya. Dia tetap fokus dengan buku tebalnya. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

" Kenapa tak pernah memberitahuku?" Lagi, dia bertanya dengan nada datar meski tak mendapatkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan pertamanya.

" Apakah itu penting?!" Kibum menutup bukunya dengan kasar. Dia tidak suka dengan topik yang akan dongsaengnya itu bicarakan. Kyuhyun kembali menatap jalanan membuat Kibum menghela nafas berat.

" Mianhae..." ucapnya menyesal.

" Tak apa" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan fokus dari jalan yang mungkin terlihat lebih menarik dimatanya.

 _ **'Meski samar, jarak itu kini sudah mulai terlihat'**_

Mobil berhenti tepat didepan gerbang sekolah. Kyuhyun langsung turun dan berlalu menuju kelasnya tanpa pamit pada supir Jung seperti kebiasaannya. Hal itu semakin membuat supir Jung yakin kedua tuan mudanya sedang mengalami masalah yang berat. Kibum menghela nafasnya yang entah sudah keberapa kali pagi ini. Kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini.

.

 **~ Emon L ~**

 **.**

Di kelas 1 A tampak Kyuline sedang berkumpul dimeja Changmin entah apa yang mereka bicarakan saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Changmin.

" Hei lihat siapa yang baru datang" kekeh Minho senang melihat Kyuhyun sudah masuk sekolah lagi. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum pada tiga teman yang menyambutnya dengan senang.

" Aku dengar dari Kibum sunbae kau sakit Kyu. Maaf kami tak menjengukmu. Hyungmu tak memberitahu kami dirumah sakit mana kau dirawat. Dia hanya bilang kau butuh istirahat" sesal Jonghyun.

" Kalian memang sahabat yang payah! Kalian kan bisa mencari tau. Dasar kalian tak pengertian!" Pout Kyuhyun yang terasa dibuat-buat. Bocah itu tak pandai berbohong, ada perasaan sesak yang tak kasat mata. Jonghyun yang paling sensitif sepertinya menyadari hal itu

" Kenapa tidak sekalian saja waktu itu kau menginap di rumah sakit saat menjengukku. Aku dengar kau masuk rumah sakit esok harinya" cibir Changmin.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir " Kurasa kau benar Chwang, kenapa aku tidak kepikiran sampai sana" tawa garing Kyuhyun mengiyakan ocehan Changmin.

" Jangan-jangan justru kau yang punya penyakit menular Kyu. Karena Kibum sunbae tak mengijinkan kami menengokmu" Changmin tertawa menganggap lucu candaannya. Tapi anehnya Jonghyun dan Minho tak ikut tertawa.

" Kalau itu terjadi bersiaplah! Karena aku akan menularimu lebih dulu" sengit Kyuhyun tak terima dianggap punya penyakit menular. Tak berapa lama bel masuk pun berbunyi. Minho dan Jonghyun pun kembali kebangku masing-masing.

.

 **~ Pilihan ~**

 **.**

Seperti biasanya Kyuline akan berkumpul dikantin saat jam istirahat. Mereka akan selalu membuat gaduh dengan suara cemprengnya Changmin. Semua orang sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan food monsternya Kyuline itu.

Kibum memperhatikan Kyuhyun dalam diam. Dia bersyukur setidaknya dengan berkumpul bersama sahabat anehnya itu Kyuhyun terlihat lebih ceria. Dia ikut tersenyum saat dari kejauhan melihat dongsaengnya sedang tertawa. Beberapa hari ini Kibum tak pernah lagi melihat moment seperti itu. Donghae yang duduk didepannya cuek saja dengan kebiasaan aneh sahabatnya yang suka sekali memperhatikan orang secara diam-diam. Sok misterius menurutnya. Namuk sikap cueknya tak berlangsung lama saat dilihatnya rahang Kibum mengeras. Donghae tak tau apa yang terjadi pada Kibum. Yang ia tau sahabat sok misteriusnya itu sedang melihat Lee Hyukjae yang mendatangi meja Kyuline. Dan Donghae juga sempat melihat perubahan ekspresi dongsaeng sahabatnya itu.

Bukankah Lee Hyukjae termasuk orang yang tak bisa belajar dari pengalaman. Dia jelas bisa melihat Kibum berada disana mengawasi mereka dengan pandangan membunuh. Kenapa ia begitu nekat menemui Kyuhyun. Apakah Hyukjae merasa jika ada Kyuhyun, Kibum takkan bisa melakukan apapun padanya.

 **~ Emon L ~**

" Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu hyung? Kau bertemu dengan orang jahat lalu kau dipukul oleh mereka?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah Hyukjae penuh lebam keunguan. Bekas pukulan yang dilakukan oleh Kibum beberapa hari lalu. Mereka sekarang berada ditaman belakang sekolah setelah sebelumnya Hyukjae menemui Kyuhyun dikantin dan ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

" Hem..." jawab Hyukjae canggung. Dia hanya tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan menanyakan keadaannya dan memanggilnya dengan hyung.

" Makanya belajar beladiri seperti Kibum hyung agar hyung bisa membela diri dari para penjahat!" Hyukjae meringis mendengar nama Kibum disebut. Apa bocah disampingnya itu masih akan berkata seperti itu bila dia tau Kibum hyungnya yang menciptakan bekas keunguan dan lebam-lebam itu. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun yang membuka mulut.

" Apa kau membawa pesan dari orang itu "

" Ya"

" Dia ingin bertemu denganku"

" Ya" hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar. Hyukjae rasanya malu harus medukung rencana jahat namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya, Jongwon ahjussi. Dia baru menyadari Kyuhyun tak pantas diperlakukan tidak adil oleh ayahnya sendiri. Lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

" Hyung, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pesan yang dibawa namja yang ada dihadapannya itu

" Ya" lagi-lagi hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar.

" Yak...kenapa kau begitu membosankan hyung. Dari tadi cuma kata itu yang keluar dari bibir seksimu itu!" Hardik Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat Hyukjae mau tak mau ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya. Dia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan bersikap semenggemaskan itu. Ia kira Kyuhyun akan histeris seperti sebelumnya.

" Bagaimana awalnya Hyung bisa bertemu dengan orang itu?" Pertanyaan itu akhirnya keluar juga meski dari tadi Kyuhyun terus menyebut Jongwon dengan orang itu.

" Aku kabur dari panti asuhan saat usiaku tujuh tahun dan ayahmu menemukanku yang saat itu aku menjadi gelandangan dan kedinginan di sebuah gang sempit. Dia membawaku pulang kerumahnya dan memberiku makan dan selimut untuk tidur" Kenang Hyukjae mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jongwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar cerita Hyukjae, Senyum miris lebih tepatnya. Dia dibuang oleh ayahnya sendiri dan ayahnya memungut gelandangan untuk kemudian dirawatnya. Kyuhyun rasa namja disampingnya ini lebih beruntung darinya yang tak pernah diinginkan.

" Maaf..." ucap Hyukjae menyadari perubahan mimik Kyuhyun.

" Untuk apa" ucap Kyuhyun datar. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun sukses mempelajari ekspresi datar hyungnya. Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan. Biar bagaimanapun cepat atau lambat dia harus menghadapi ' ayahnya '

" Katakan pada orang itu aku akan datang, Hyukie hyung" ucapnya sedikit ragu setelah itu Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Hyukjae yang diliputi dengan perasaan hangatnya. Kyuhyun, bocah itu memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Sejujurnya Hyukjae juga takut dengan pertemuan antara ayah dan anak itu. Entahlah, dia hanya merasa Kyuhyun tak cocok hidup bersama Jongwon ahjussi-nya.

.

~ **Pilihan ~**

.

" Yak ...hyung itu milikku!" Pekik Kyuhyun saat Kibum mengambil irisan daging besar kedalam piringnya. Suasana asing yang sempat melanda keluarga itu beberapa waktu lalu seakan tak pernah ada. Malam ini keluarga Kim sedang menikmati makan malam dengan suasana ramai seperti yang selalu Leeteuk harapkan ketika dirinya dan Kangin baru pulang dari Jepang. Dia sangat senang melihat Kyuhyun tak lagi murung seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya. Leeteuk bisa merasa lega sekarang setidaknya dia tak harus menyembunyikan rahasia itu lagi dan yang lebih melegakan, Kyuhyun tetap tidak meninggalkan mereka untuk ikut bersama dengan ayah kandungnya. Karena jika sampai itu terjadi Leeteuk tak akan pernah rela.

Dari hasil penyelidikan bawahan Kangin, suaminya itu mengatakan orangtua kandung Kyuhyun bernama Cho Jongwon, buruh pekerja kasar yang memiliki kebiasaan hidup tidak sehat. Namja itu sering mabuk dan pulang malam. Makannya juga tak teratur. Hidup dengan seorang remaja cerdas yang biasa memanggilnya dengan Jongwon ahjussi.

" Itu masih ada" tunjuk Kibum kedalam wadah yang terbuat dari kaca bening yang didalamnya masih terdapat banyak irisan daging.

" Tapi aku mau yang itu hyung" Kyuhyun mulai merengek tapi tidak mempan untuk Kibum karena Kibum justru langsung memasukkan daging besar itu kemulutnya.

" Eomma Kibum hyung jahat!" Adu Kyuhyun mencari sekutu untuk melawan Kibum.

" Semua yang masih tersisa untukmu Kyu" ucap sang eomma menengahi. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tak puas.

" Appa, Kibum hyung jahat!" adunya lagi. Kali ini ia memilih sang ayah untuk menjadi koalisinya.

" Apakah appa perlu melemparkan sendok sayur ini ke kepala Kibum?" Tanya Kangin inocent menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

" ANDWAEEE...!" Jawab Kyuhyun ketakutan. Bagaimana bisa appanya melempar Kibum dengan sendok sayur. Bagaimana nanti kalau Kibum hyungnya terluka. Kangin dan Leeteuk langsung tergelak dengan reaksi Kyuhyun yang sudah mereka kira sebelumnya tak akan tega melihat hyungnya terluka.

Rumah itu terasa sudah kembali seperti sebelumnya. Tawa dan keceriaan itu sepertinya sudah kembali. Kyuhyun yang begitu pintar membodohi kedua orangtuanya dengan tawa palsunya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kibum yang hanya diam khusuk dengan makanan didepannya. Terlihat muak dengan kebiasaan baru adiknya, membodohi orang.

" Kau terlihat sangat senang bisa membodohi semua orang"

" Eh..." ketiga orang dimeja makan langsung menengok kearah Sulung keluarga Kim itu dengan wajah bingung.

" Aku selesai!" Kibum berlalu meninggalkan meja makan tak memperdulikan kebingungan ketiga orang menuntut jawaban darinya.

.

 **~ Pilihan ~**

.

" Bumie hyung, kau sudah tidur?" Kyuhyun melongok didepan pintu kamar Kibum memastikan hyungnya itu masih terjaga.

" Sejak kapan kau jadi sesopan itu" Kyuhyun nyengir dengan jawaban Kibum. Hyungnya masih tak mengalihkan fokus dari buku tebal ditangannya. Inilah salah banyak faktor yang menjadi perbedaan antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Dimanapun kau akan mendapati Kibum dengan buku tebalnya dan Kyuhyun dengan PSP-nya. Ngomong-ngomong soal benda keramat itu adakah yang merasa akhir-akhir ini anak itu jarang menggrepe ' kekasihnya ' itu?

Kyuhyun langsung naik ketempat tidur Kibum, membaringkan tubuhnya disamping hyungnya yang masih nyaman dengan posisi duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang.

" Apa kau mimpi buruk?"

" Tidak"

" Lalu...?

" Eh...?"

" Tidak hujan dan juga tidak ada petir, kau juga tidak mengalami mimpi buruk. Lalu untuk apa kau tidur disini?"

" Aku hanya ingin menemanimu tidur hyung, kali aja hyung yang mimpi buruk. Belakangan ini hyung kan selalu datang ke kamar Kyu minta tidur bersama" Kyuhyun ngeles.

" Ada yang lain?" pertanyaan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun menggaruk lehernya.

" Aku hanya takut nanti saat Kibum hyung mimpi buruk tidak ada Kyu disamping hyung" apakah ini tidak terbalik. Kyuhyun mungkin hanya sedang menggalau ingin mencurahkan perasaannya. Kibum membeku mendengar kalimat terbalik adiknya.

" Tidurlah! bicaramu sudah mulai ngawur" Kibum menandai buku dibagian terakhir yang dibacanya lalu memutuskan ikut membaringkan diri disamping Kyuhyun dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

" Aku suka wangi tubuhmu hyung"

" Hemm..."

" Baunya aku suka, Kyu... pasti akan merindukan bau ini"

"..."

" Apa hyung akan sedih jika Kyu pergi?"

" ..."

"Apa appa dan eomma juga akan sedih kalau Kyu pergi?"

"..."

" Kalau kalian pergi meninggalkan Kyu, Kyu akan menangis dengan sangat keras" inilah Kyuhyun yang Kibum kenal. Kyuhyun yang tidak pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Salahkan kedua orangtuanya yang selalu melimpahkan kasih sayang dan materi yang melimpah tapi masih tidak menyadari juga kekalutan hati yang dirasakan maknaenya. Mungkin karena mereka berdua jarang dirumah.

" Jangan pergi"

" Apa..."

" Jangan pergi"

" Aku ada disini hyung"

" Jangan pergi"

" Sudah kubilang aku disini hyung!" kesal Kyuhyun.

" Jangan pergi " Lirih Kibum membalikkan badan menghadap dongsaengnya itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Jangan pergi"

" Kau hanya mimpi buruk hyung. Kyu disini" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Kibum seperti yang biasa hyungnya itu lakukan padanya.

' _ **Mianhae... karena aku tak bisa berjanji '**_

 **.**

 **~ Pilihan~**

 **.**

Drrrrt...drrrrrt...

Kyuhyun sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kerumahnya saat mendapat pesan masuk dari Hyukjae. Sebuah alamat dan Kyuhyun tau apa artinya itu.

' Ahjussi, langsung pulang dan jangan mampir kemana-mana!"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya begitu mengingat pesan yang belakangan sering Kyuhyun dengar dari Kibum. Jari-jari tangannya saling meremat sepertinya bocah itu sedang tegang.

" Anda baik-baik saja tuan muda?" Tanya supir Jung melihat tuan muda kecilnya gelisah.

" Iya, aku baik. Ahjussi, bisakah kau antarkan aku ke alamat ini?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan sebuah alamat yang baru didapatnya yang tertera pada layar ponselnya pada supir Jung.

" Tapi tuan muda, tuan muda Kibum bilang anda harus langsung pulang"

" Kenapa ahjussi cuma menuruti perintah Kibum hyung. Apa aku tak pantas untuk didengar! " Kyuhyun merajuk dengan tampang yang dibuat serius.

" Mianhae tuan muda, bukan begitu maksud saya" supir Jung jadi salah tingkah melihat tuan muda kecilnya ngambek. Tapi dilain sisi dia sudah berjanji pada tuan muda pertamanya untuk membawa tuan muda kecilnya langsung pulang.

" Ayolah ahjussi, ahjussi akan menyesal jika tidak menurutiku kali ini" rayu Kyuhyun.

"..."

" Aku tak akan meminta lebih ahjussi, ini yang terakhir sungguh"

"..."

" Benar ini yang terakhir setelah ini ahjussi tak akan pernah mendengarku merengek lagi. Jeball paman" mohon Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa malah membuat supir Jung tak tenang.

" Baiklah tuan muda" putus supir Jung akhirnya. " Tapi apa anda yakin alamat ini tidak salah?" Tanya supir Jung memperhatikan sekali lagi alamat yang tertera dilayar ponsel.

" Mana aku tau ahjussi, memangnya ada apa dengan alamat itu?" Heran Kyuhyun

" Karena alamat ini adalah tempat perumahan kumuh yang terletak dipinggiran Seoul"

.

 **~ Pilihan ~**

.

Kyuhyun menatap lama wajah yang ada didepannya. Banyak pertanyaan yang menumpuk dibenaknya begitu melihat sosok yang dibilang sebagai ayah kandungnya itu.

 _'Apakah dia benar ayahku? Kenapa wajahnya sama sekali tidak tampan'_ iner Kyuhyun . Mungkin karena terlalu shock dipertemuan pertama mereka, Kyuhyun jadi tak begitu memperhatikan wajah dan penampilan Jongwon. Namja itu begitu kurus, pendek dan dekil dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang penuh bulu karena belum dicukur.

' _Lalu wajah tampan dan tinggi badanku ini keturunan dari siapa? Pasti dari Kanggin appa'_ itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi Kyu

' _Dia sangat kurus seperti tidak pernah makan, sementara aku'_ Kyuhyun menyentuh kedua pipi cubby dan perut buncitnya

 _'Kibum hyung tidak boleh bertemu dengannya. Dia akan mengejekku dan mengatakan appaku sangat jelek'_ Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah mulai kemana-mana.

Jongwon memperhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun. Dia sudah memasang wajah seseram mungkin dengan aura yang begitu mengintimidasi berharap bocah yang ada didepannya akan ketakutan seperti pertemuan pertama mereka. Dengan begitu Kyuhyun akan lebih mudah dikendalikan. Tapi sepertinya ada yang salah, kenapa bocah itu justru terlihat seperti orang kebingungan. Hyukjae yang berdiri dibelakang Jongwon pun tak kalah bingungnya melihat sikap aneh Kyuhyun.

" Apa benar anda adalah appaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

" Bukankah kemarin kita sudah pernah bertemu"

" Ah mianhae, aku tak begitu memperhatikan wajahmu app..." rasanya kelu sekali Kyuhyun harus memanggil orang yang baru dua kali ditemuinya dengan panggilan appa.

" Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan aku tak membutuhkam panggilan menjijikkan itu"

" Jadi aku harus memanggil anda siapa?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Hyukjae yang berdiri dibelakang Jongwon meminta petunjuk. Tapi Hyukjae tak membantunya sama sekali.

" Tuan, mister, ahjussi, Apakah seperti itu boleh. Tapi anda bilang anda appaku" bingung Kyuhyun. Sepertinya tak ada yang akan menyangka pertemuan ayah anak itu akan seaneh ini. Bahkan untuk Hyukjae sekalipun yang mengira Kyuhyun akan histeris lagi.

" Apakah itu penting?" Sinis Jongwon.

" Lalu yang penting itu apa?" Jongwon menyeringai menemukan inti dari pembicaraan mereka.

.

 **~ Pilihan ~**

 **.**

Pukul 08.15 Kibum baru pulang dari persiapan keikutsertaannya mengikuti olimpiade fisika. Banyak hal yang harus dia siapkan dan pelajari menjelang hari H-nya yang sudah semakin dekat. Lelah dan lengket memaksanya untuk cepat sampai kamarnya, mandi dan segera tidur. Kibum bahkan melewatkan makan malam dirumah bersama keluarganya. Hal yang tak biasa dilakukannya. Tapi tadi dia sempat memberi kabar kepada sang eomma.

Langkah tergesa Kibum terhenti saat didepan kamar eommanya. Dia bisa mendengarnya, eommanya yang sedang terisak.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?" Leeteuk syock saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berlutut dihadapannya. Airmata sudah menetes dari mata indah wanita cantik itu. Kangin pun tak kalah terkejut. Maknae mereka yang meminta ijin untuk di ijinkan tinggal bersama ayah kandungnya dan mereka yang tentusaja menolaknya.

Sekarang Kyuhyun memohon padanya, memohon untuk diijinkan kembali kepada ayahnya. Kyuhyunnya memohon untuk pergi dari sisinya.

" Jebal eomma, ijinkan Kyu untuk tinggal bersama appa Kyu" mohon Kyuhyun

Kibum mematung menyaksikan semuanya. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dongsaengnya memohon untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Appa, eomma ijinkan Kyu untuk pergi. Setidaknya Kyu tidak akan menjadi anak durhaka dengan meninggalkan appa dan eomma hanya demi appa baru" sepertinya Kyuhyun salah memilih kata. Suasana haru itu mungkin akan lebih mengharu jika saja ia tak menyebut Jongwon dengan appa baru tapi appa kandung. Toh kenyataannya kalau boleh dibilang, Jongwon adalah ayahnya yang lama.

Kangin melirik istrinya mungkin meminta persetujuan tapi Leeteuk melengos dengan airmata yang tak mampu ia bendung. Biar bagaimanapun Kangin dan Leeteuk sama-sama paham, selain polos Kyuhyun adalah maknae mereka yang sensitif dan berhati lembut. Masih segar diingatan keduanya bagaimana usaha Kyuhyun untuk membuat Kibum tak jadi anak durhaka. Jadi sekarang pilihan ada ditangan mereka apakah akan tetap membiarkan Kyuhyun jadi anak durhaka (versi Kyuhyun) ataukah melepasnya meski pada akhirnya akan meninggalkan kepedihan.

" Pergilah!" Putus Kangin akhirnya membuat Leeteuk maupun Kibum tak percaya dengan keputusan yang diambil sang kepala keluarga. Bahkan Kyuhyun juga tak menyangka ayahnya akan membiarkan dirinya pergi. Dia menjadi ragu setelah mendapat ijin untuk pergi. Apakah pilihannya salah.

" Terima kasih appa, eomma" Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya memeluk satu persatu ayah dan ibunya kemudian pamit untuk keluar meninggalkan Leeteuk yang mengamuk memukul Kangin berkali-kali. Tak dipungkiri hati Kyuhyun sakit mendengar appanya merestuinya untuk pergi. Jadi apa sebenarnya maunya anak ini. Kyuhyun mendapati Kibum terdiam di sisi pintu yang tak tertutup rapat itu. Hyungnya itu menatap tajam kearahnya membuat Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya takut. Dia segera berlalu menuju kamarnya tak ingin melihat wajah menyeramkan hyungnya yang terlihat seperti monster diserial Ultraman lebih lama.

" Apa yang sudah appa lakukan?" Ucap Kibum dingin pada sang ayah.

"Lakukan sesuatu appa, lakukan sesuatu! Percuma appa memiliki segalanya kalau mempertahankan uri Kyuhyunie saja kalian tidak sanggup!" Teriak Kibum kalap. Kibum hanya takut kehilangan Kyuhyunnya. Kibum takut Kyuhyunnya tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangannya.

 **"** Percuma Bumie, Kyuhyun sendiriyang memilih. Dibelahan bumi manapun tidak akan ada hukum yang melarang seorang anak untuk memilih hidup bersama dengan orang tua kandungnya sendiri. Kibum tercengang menyadari kebenaran tiap kata yang diucapkan oleh ayahnya. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menerimanya

 **"** Appa mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu, tapi apa kau kira dongsaengmu akan senang. Dia akan kecewa pada kita Bumie, kau harusnya lebih tau dari siapapun" Benar inilah alasan kenapa Kibum tak bisa bertindak lebih jauh pada Lee Hyukjae. Kyuhyunnya akan kecewa padanya.

"Ini pilihannya dan kita harus menghargai keputusan yang sudah uri Kyuhyunie ambil." Lirih Kangkin membuat Kibum menyadari satu hal. Benar bahwa Kyuhyunnya telah memilih ayah kandungnya dan rela mencampakan dia dan orangtuanya. Kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan hatinya. Kenyataan yang menampar hatinya. Kyuhyunnya sekarang tak membutuhkannya.

" Baiklah! Jika kalian tidak bisa mencegahnya pergi maka aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya." Tegasnya berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Appanya. Menyisakan Kangin yang hanya diam dan Leeteuk yang tak berhenti menangis karena tak bisa melakukan apapun.

" Apa yang yang kau lakukan!"Kibum tertegun begitu membuka pintu kamar melihat Kyuhyun mengepak pakaiannya. Sekembalinya dia dari kamar sang ayah, Kibum memutuskan untuk menemui Kyuhyun dan inilah yang ia dapat. Dongsaengnya sudah merencanakan semuanya, merencanakan kepergiannya dan dengan bodohnya ia mengabaikan instingnya.

"Aku akan pergi besok pagi hyung" Kyuhyun sebenarnya takut melihat reaksi Kibum. " Kau jangan merindukanku ya karena aku juga tak akan merindukanmu" candanya karena melihat Kibum hanya diam saja

" Pergilah!"

DEG...

Jawaban yang tak pernah Kyuhyun sangka akan keluar dari mulut Kibum. Bukankah ini yang kau harapkan Kyu, hyungmu mengikhlaskan kepergianmu. Kenapa kau begitu terluka mendengarnya. Setelah mengucapkan satu kata yang begitu dingin itu Kibum berlalu meninggalkan kamar sang adik. Niatnya yang sudah ia deklarasikan didepan sang appa menguap begitu saja melihat Kyuhyun mengemasi barangnya. Benar, sekali lagi Kibum menegaskan Kyuhyun sudah tak membutuhkannya.

Kyuhyun bangkit mengejar Kibum dan memeluk pinggang hyungnya sebelum namja datar itu sampai ke pintu. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di punggung Kibum. "Jangan seperti ini hyung, Kyu tak akan bisa pergi dengan tenang jika hyung seperti ini"

"Kalau begitu tinggallah!"

" Mianhae" dan permintaan maaf itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Kibum melepas paksa tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluk erat pinggangnya. Kibum tau pilihan dongsaengnya. Dia berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dengan perasaan kecewa. Namun ia berhenti ketika tepat sampai dipintu. Tanpa menoleh ia berkata_

" Jika sekali saja kau melangkah keluar dari rumah ini dengan membawa barang-barangmu itu, aku... takkan pernah menganggapmu ada" adalah usaha terakhir Kibum untuk mencegah kepergian Khyunnya. Persetan jika dirinya dikatakan egois.

Sekeluarnya Kibum dari kamarnya Kyuhyun menangis meraung menyesali semuanya. Dia ingin sekali mengatakan ' aku akan tinggal hyung ' tapi dia tidak bisa. Kyuhyun tidak ingin menjadi anak durhaka, dia ingin berbakti pada orangtuanya apalagi kini tinggal ayah saja yang ia miliki. Kyuhyun kira ini akan mudah tapi kenapa semuanya begitu sulit.

Hiks...hiks...

 **~ Pilihan ~**

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan berat sambil menyeret koper terakhirnya. Sudah tiga koper yang dimasukkan oleh supir Jung. Pelayan itu tidak pernah tau kemana tuan muda kecilnya akan pergi dengan koper sebanyak itu.

Kyuhyun berhenti saat melewati kamar Kibum. Sekali lagi ia mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar hyungnya itu untuk berpamitan. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dipagi ini ia mengetuk pintu kamar itu namun tak dibukakan oleh pemiliknya. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan langsung masuk bahkan tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu, sialnya pagi ini Kibum mengunci kamarnya.

Tok...tok...tok...

"..."

Tok...tok...tok...

" Hai Kim Kibum! Aku akan pergi, apa kau tak akan mengantarku!" teriak Kyuhyun dari luar pintu. Cara lembut tak mempan, cara kasar bisa jadi pilihan.

Duk...duk...duk...

Kyuhyun menendang pintu kamar Kibum berulang berharap siempunya kamar keluar tapi tetap saja tak ada respon dari dalam. Malahan appa dan eomnanya yang keluar dari kamar mereka karena mendengar suara berisik putra bungsunya itu. Tapi keduanya hanya diam dan membiarkan Kyuhyun berpamitan dengan kakaknya dengan caranya sendiri.

" Kim Kibum brengsek! ayo keluar. Marahi aku, bukankah kau tidak suka mendengarku mengumpat!"

"Aku sumpahi kau akan menyesal! Kim Kibum sialan, kau akan menangis tiap hari karena takkan bisa melihatku lagi!"

DUK...DUK...DUAKKK...

" AUU...appo!" sekali lagi Kyuhyun menendang pintu dengan kasar dan berakhir dengan kakinya yang kesakitan akibat tendangan terakhir yang terlalu kuat. Dia akhirnya menyerah.

 **~ Emon L ~**

" Berapa banyak barang yang kau bawa?" Kyuhyun melirik sang eomma saat ditanya appanya. Mereka sedang berada didepan rumah sekarang dan siap untuk berangkat. Awalnya Leeteuk juga ingin mengantar tapi Kangin melarangnya. Dia tidak ingin melihat drama ibu dan anak yang banjir airmata lagi. Itu hanya akan membuat istrinya semakin berat melepas maknaenya.

" Aku tidak tau, eomma yang mengaturnya"

" Aku hanya memasukkan beberapa baju hangat, selimut dan makanan supaya kau tidak sakit dan kelaparan sayang"

" Koper itu isinya apa?" Tanya Kangin menunjuk satu koper yang menarik perhatiannya. Kyuhyun hanya nyengir dan Kangin tau arti cengiran bocah itu.

" Jangan lihat lagi, dia hanya belum bisa menerimanya. Tapi percayalah dia akan menyesal sendiri nantinya" ujar Kangin saat melihat putranya terus memandang lantai dua. Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas gorden kamar itupun masih tertutup seakan hyungnya memang tak ingin melihatnta lagi.

" Aku tau appa" ucapnya lirih.

" Eomma, aku pergi" pamit Kyuhyun memeluk sang ibu. Leeteuk mulai menangis lagi. Terlihat dengan jelas dia tidak rela Kyuhyunnya pergi. Sementara sang appa sudah lebih dulu masuk dan duduk dikursi kemudi. Dia sendiri yang akan mengantar Kyuhyun.

" Kau bisa datang kapanpun kau ingin. Ingatlah selalu kau adalah putra eomma Kim Kyuhyun hiks..."

" Yak ...eomma jangan menangis lagi. Eomma sangat jelek dengan mata bengkak seperti itu!" sekali lagi Kyuhyun memeluk eommanya. " Aku pergi" bisiknya sebelum akhirnya berbalik membelakangi ibunya. Diusapnya kasar airmata yang ingin keluar lalu melangkah meninggalkan eommanya yang masih menangis.

 _ **' Bagaimana bisa aku tanpamu hyung '**_ Kyuhyun berbalik sekali lagi untuk melihat lantai dua berharap Kibum menampakkan dirinya, tapi sekali lagi dia harus menelan kecewa karena nyatanya sang kakak benar-benar tak ingin melihatnya. Setetes airmata jatuh di pipi cubbynya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya sedang melihatnya. Berdiri dibalik gorden yang masih tertutup rapat dilantai dua kamarnya. Wajah itu begitu datar tanpa emosi, ekspresi kecewa yang semalam tampak jelas pun sudah tak terlihat lagi. Entah apa yang dirasakan sulung keluarga Kim itu.

' _ **Bagaimana bisa aku mempertahankannya. Sementara seseorang yang ingin ku pertahankan menolak untuk dipertahankan. Bolehkah aku bersikap egois, menutup mata dan membiarkannya terluka'**_

.

 **~ Pilihan ~**

 **.**

 **Tap...**

 **Tap...**

 **Tap...**

 **Suara langkah tertatih itu terdengar diruangan bayi dengan didominasi warna babby blue yang begitu kental. Kibum, bocah satu tahun itu berjalan dengan keseimbangan pas-pasan menghampiri box bayi yang tidak jauh dari tempat awalnya berdiri. Namun apalah daya untuk batita seperti dirinya tentu jarak yang menurut orang dewasa hanya sejengkal akan terasa lama ditempuh dengan kaki mungilnya. Merasa tidak sabar dengan langkah kakinya yang begitu lambat, bocah itu menjatuhkan dirinya untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi merangkak dan bergerak cepat dengan caranya itu. Ah ternyata perkiraannya benar, merangkak membuatnya cepat sampai ketempat tujuannya.**

 **" Da...da...da...da..." entah apa maksud dari kata-kata Kibum kecil setelah berhasil berdiri sambil berpegangan pada badan box bayi hanya dirinya sendiri yang tau. Bocah itu terlihat menoel-noel pipi bayi lainnya yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya dari sela-sela badan box.**

 **" da...da...da...da..." Kibum kembali bersuara berusaha membangunkan bayi itu dengan menoelnya lagi dan lagi tapi masih tak mendapatkan reaksi dari bayi yang ada dalam box hingga PLAKK.**

 **Oek...oek...oek...**

 **OMMO! Bumie sayang, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada kembaranmu!" pekik seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah Leeteuk sang eomma. Leeteuk segera menggendong bayi mungil yang menangis dari dalam box bayi akibat tamparan keras tidak sengajanya Kibum.**

 **" Kau ingin bermain dengannya?" ucap sang eomma saat Kibum menarik-narik rok bagian bawahnya. Leeteuk menunduk dan mendekatkan bayi mungil itu dihadapan Kibum.**

 **" Dia kembaranmu sayang, namanya Kyuhyun. Coba kau panggil dia...Kyuhyun!" pinta Leeteuk menuntun Kibum memanggil nama kembarannya.**

 **" Ku...ku...ku..."**

 **" Kau pintar sayang, ayo poppo!" Kibum segera mencium lebih tepatnya memakan pipi cubby kembarannya atau dongsaengnya itu.**

 **" Da...da...da..." Kembali bocah itu meracao dengan bahasa bayinya. Dia terlihat girang setelah berhasil mencium-memakan pipi Kyuhyun yang kembali menangis setelah sebelumnya sempat terdiam dalam gendongan ibunya.**

 **.**

 **~ Pilihan ~**

 **.**

 **" Kiyu mau yang itu yung!" Tunjuk Kyuhyun terhadap mobil mainan yang berwarna biru.**

 **" Tapi kan Kyukyu sudah punya yang warna merah" beritahu Kibum.**

 **" Ande, Kiyu mau yang itu" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menunjuk mobil mainan warna biru yang dipegang oleh Kibum.**

 **" Sayang, punya Kyukyu yang warna merah dan punya Bum hyung yang warna biru" eomma datang dan menengahi perdebatan dua saudara itu.**

 **" Ande, Kiyu mau bilu" kekeuh bocah tiga tahun itu mempout bibirnya.**

 **" Baiklah sekarang punya Kyukyu tukar dengan punya Bum hyung nee" Kibum langsung menyerahkan mobil birunya untuk ditukar tapi dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun langsung menyambarnya dan menyembunyikan keduanya dibalik punggung kecilnya.**

 **" Kyukyu ayo kembalikan punya Bum hyung" titah sang eomma. Namun bocah itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya masih setia dengan kedua tangan yang masing-masing memegang satu buah mobil mainan dibelakang punggungnya.**

 **" Ande, Kiyu mau dua"Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan mainannya saat menyebut kata dua dengan menjulurkan kesepuluh jarinya membuat sang eomma mau tak mau tertawa. Kibum yang ingin mengambil kembali mobil mainannya ditahan oleh tangan Kyuhyun yang sekali lagi langsung menyembunyikannya dibelakang punggungnya.**

 **" Semuanya untuk Kyukyu, yung cuma pinjem. Ayo Kyukyu kita main sama-sama" ajak Kibum yang langsung diangguki dengan antusias oleh bocah dengan tubuh kelewat gembul itu. Dia mengeluarkan dua buah mobil beda warna itu dari balik punggungnya. Kini mereka terlihat asik dengan permainan mereka dengan Leeteuk yang mengawasi keduanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Maafkan saya jika chapter ini melanjutkan kegalauan chapter kemarin. Soalnya saya juga lagi galau gegara tau kalau ternyata KiHyun bukan saudara kembar ANDWEEEEEE...!

Padahal saya sudah berusaha mencari celah untuk menyelipkan adegan humornya tapi nggak nemu moment yang pas. Jadi kalau saya paksa sisipin nanti ceritanya jadi aneh. Mungkin untuk chapter depan sekalian Yesungnya muncul. Adakah yang menyadari semua member Suju ada di Twins. Yah meski beberapa tokoh cuma lewat numpang nama doang hahaha...

Sebelum ada yang nanya Kyuhyun sakit apa? Saya jawab Kyuhyun nggak sakit apa-apa, Kyuhyun cuma punya penyakit mag yang udah ada sejak chapter satu nggak lebih.

Kemarin ada yang masih bingung dibagian flashback lahirnya Kihyun dan bertanya Kihyun lahir ditahun yang sama dengan Cho Kyuhyun?

Jawabannya: Kihyun lahir 13 feb 2000 dan Cho Kyuhyun lahir 3 feb 2001. Jadi Cho Kyuhyun lahir setelah setahun kurang sepuluh hari lahirnya KiHyun

Kihyun lahir sampai Kim Kyuhyun menjalani proses pengobatan penyakitnya dan berlanjut kebangkrutan kangin itu berjalan setahun. Dan pas Kim Kyuhyun meninggal Cho Kyuhyun lahir. Kalau masih belum jelas silahkan dibaca pelan2.

Trus yang nanya Kibum tau dong kalau Jongwon punya niat jahat ke Kyuhyun?

Jawab: Tidak tau lah. Yang Kibum tau Kyu itu bukan kembarannya. Lalu dari hasil penyelidikannya setelah Kyuhyun dapat surat kaleng itu Kibum taunya yang ada dibalik teror surat yang hyukjae kirim itu appanya kyuhyun. Masalah Jongwon yang jahat atau tidak Kibum tentu tidak tau karena Kibum nggak bisa baca pikiran orang kkkk. Yang Kibum tau Jongwon hobinya mabuk2an.

Yang nanyaain Babbo dijawab disini sekalian ya? Babbo udah end di chapter 3 dan yang nanya kok Kibum yang menang kontes gamenya kan dia baru tau Smart Game pas baca poster dikamar Kyuhyun?

Jawab: Justru setelah mengetahui Kyuhyun masang poster buat dapetin hadiahnya, Kibum jadi punya ide untuk mendaftar ikutan kontesnya. Dan hasilnya...tadaaa kalian pasti tau sendiri ^^

Oh ya saya ada pengumuman!

Saya ditantang sama **Lizz Liel Lawliet** buat ikutan even duel **KiHyun** yang dia buat cuma untuk seru-seruan. Jadi Lizz liel lawliet nantangin saya buat ff dengan genre yang nggak saya kuasai begitupun sebaliknya. Saya dengan fantasy romance dan dia dengan scifi-nya. Hasil pemenangnya ditentuin dari jumlah review. Jadi tolong bantu saya menang ya # maksa :D dengan mereview ff saya yang berjudul masih bingung antara Reincarnation atau Eternal Love.

Maaf karena tulisan saya yang panjang tapi nggak bermutu ini -_-

 **BIGS TANKS TO:**

 **indah . indrawatibasmar / Awaelfkyu13 / Desviana 407 / yulianasuka / Leni220 / Apriliaa765 / okaocha / Tepe024 / dewiangel / cinya / Cuttiekyu94 / dewidossantosleite / ssone31 / sparkyubum / sur0203 / diahretno / kyunihae / jihyunelf / annisah563 / hyunnie02 / rara . ngcn / eEksadana447 / meimeimayra / readlight / Kyurin25 / loveKyu / Shin Ririn1013 / Sarah Kihyunnie / krystalaster27 / kyukyu173 / Hwang635 / angel sparkyu / Cho Kyunhae / Shofie Kim / Songkyurina / adiva / bungosh99 / iffahyuliartini / Cho sabil / Ananda ELF / vitriix . nevormiia / Atika My / Choding / simahiro / Nae Axselia / DeviaChoi / ressalini / Kira Kim 19 / ilovekyu / yesung / pcyckh / Dindaa / Lily / dan untuk semua Guest.**

 **Maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah atau belum disebut. Untuk para Guest review kalian begitu bagus kenapa kok gak dikasih nama. Sayang kan review sebagus itu ga ada yang ngakuin ^^**


	5. (Awal)

**Title: Twins!**

 **Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum and others**

 **Genre: Family, brothership, friendship, drama...**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik saya, untuk castnya saya cuma minjem nama member SJ untuk mempermudah imajinasi saya**

 **Warning: GS untuk eomma KiHyun, absurd, bahasa acak adul dan typo(s) harap dimaklumi ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEPI...**

Begitulah kira-kira yang saat ini sedang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun. Berada didalam sebuah kamar yang berukuran kecil, single bed kecil, lemari dan meja nakas yang juga sama kecilnya. Semuanya serba kecil. Sayangnya didalam kamar yang berukuran kecil ini tidak ada kamar kecilnya.

Sungguh Kyuhyun ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak menyukai suasana rumah barunya. Berbeda dengan rumah lamanya yang besar dan megah yang selalu memberikan kenyamanan lahir batin padanya. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin Kyuhyun keluhkan. Rumah ini tidak hanya kecil dan minim pencahayaan tapi juga minim kehangatan.

Apakah tidak ada pesta kecil pada umumnya untuk menyambut Kyuhyun seperti orang-orang yang barusaja pindah rumah? Ada tentu saja. Sumpah serapah dan berbagai macam bentuk umpatan serta caci maki sudah Kyuhyun terima sebagai ucapan selamat datang begitu ia tiba. Sejak awal Kyuhyun tahu bukan kehadirannya yang diinginkan oleh Cho Jongwon. Appa barunya itu hanya butuh Kyuhyun untuk tetap berada dirumah Kangin supaya mempermudah rencananya. Rencana untuk membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih baik tanpa hutang dan rentenir yang tiap hari selalu menagihnya.

Bagi Kyuhyun, Kangin appa terlalu baik untuk dimanfaatkan. Kyuhyun terlalu yakin appanya itu akan memberikan apapun yang ia mau. Termasuk jika Kyuhyun meminta uang dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit untuk diberikan pada appa barunya. Karena itulah Kyuhyun lebih memilih hidup bersama dengan namja paruh baya dengan tubuh yang teramat kurus itu meski dengan itu Kyuhyun harus rela jika statusnya yang bukan seorang Kim akan terbongkar. Tapi siapa sangka niat baiknya untuk menjadi anak yang berbakti pada ayah kandungnya bukanlah pilihan tepat. Ayahnya pergi entah kemana setelah mengeluarkan sumpah serapah padanya. Bahkan hingga tengah malam namja paruh baya itu belum juga pulang. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tau kemana Jongwon pergi.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Lee Hyukjae? Laki-laki yang bahkan sudah Kyuhyun anggap sebagai kakak itupun tak jauh berbeda memperlakukannya. Lee Hyukjae mempertanyakan kehadirannya.

 _'Kenapa kau datang kemari Kyu, kau bodoh!'_

Siapa yang bodoh sebenarnya. Bukankah sejak awal Hyukjaelah yang menjadi perantara pertemuan diantara mereka. Tak bisakah Kyuhyun melihat makna lain dibalik penolakan namja dengan kelebihan gusi saat sedang tersenyum itu. Sebuah kekhawatiran jelas tercetak disana.

 **MENYESAL...**

Bohong jika Kyuhyun bilang tidak menyesal karena telah meninggalkan rumah. Berbakti pada appa barunya ternyata tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Kyuhyun harus menghadapi rasa sepi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Baru juga satu hari tapi rasa bosan yang menderanya sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya. Tapi kalau Kyuhyun pulang nanti apa kata Kibum. Bukankah hyungnya itu pernah bilang kalau sampai Kyuhyun berani melangkah keluar dari rumah, Kyuhyun tak akan pernah lagi dianggap ada. Nyatanya Kyuhyun memang pergi. Bagaimana kalau Kibum itu serius dengan ucapannya? Bagaimana nanti kalau Kyuhyun rindu. Apa Kyuhyun datang dan bilang saja ingin bertemu dengan eommanya. Itukan rumah appa dan eommanya. Rumah Kibum juga dan tak bisa Kyuhyun pungkiri Kyuhyun sangat merindukan hyung datarnya itu.

" Arrrrrrghhh..."

 **BOSAN...**

Nyatanya rasa itu masih tetap ada meski Kyuhyun sudah berusaha membuangnya. Tapi dengan cara apa? PSP-nya mati gegara seharian sudah ia gunakan untuk mengusir rasa bosannya. Sementara ponselnya sedang dicharger dan sekarang Kyuhyun tengah berbaring telentang menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil menunggu psp bodohnya yang sialnya juga sedang menunggu giliran.

Lalu bagaimana dengan satu koper kaset game yang khusus Kyuhyun bawa dari rumah lamanya?

Keasikan mengemasi benda kotak itu membuatnya lupa dengan laptopnya. Bisa apa Kyuhyun tanpa benda itu kalau bahkan tv pun appa barunya tak punya.

Apa yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang. Kibum menolak untuk dihubungi. Berulang kali Kyuhyun mencoba mendial nomer kakaknya itu tapi tetap saja Kibum tidak mengangkat panggilan Kyuhyun. Biasanya selain game dan psp bocah itu akan mengganggu Kibum untuk membunuh rasa bosannya dan jika Kibum pun tak bisa, cara lain masih bisa Kyuhyun gunakan.

BUG

" Ah..."

Baru juga Kyuhyun ingin mencoba cara lain itu, nyatanya cara itupun gagal. Kyuhyun sudah terjatuh lebih dulu dari single bednya ketika akan mencoba berguling-guling seperti kebiasaan dirumah lamanya untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Kyuhyun bersyukur Kangin appa tidak jadi masuk untuk melihat kamarnya. Apa jadinya jika Kangin appa melihat isi kamarnya yang sempit dan tidak bisa dibilang bersih juga. Malah terkesan pengap akibat sirkulasi udara yang tidak bisa keluar masuk dengan bebas karena tanpa adanya jendela. Itupun jika Kyuhyun boleh menganggap kamar super minimalis itu sebagai kamarnya. Karena nyatanya Kyuhyun memang tak memiliki kamar. Kamar dan segala perabotannya yang serba kecil itu milik Lee Hyukjae. Empat koper Kyuhyun bahkan masih teronggok belum dibuka sama sekali dan ikut memenuhi ruangan sempit itu.

Drrrrtt...drrrrrttt

Getar suara ponsel membuat Kyuhyun segera bangun dari posisi tidak elitnya akibat terjatuh tadi. Segera disambarnya ponsel yang masih terhubung dengan charger. Kembali Kyuhyun pada posisi nyamannya semula.

"Eomma...!" suara Kyuhyun terdengar ceria mengetahui ibunya yang sedang meneleponnya. Daritadi sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin sekali menghubungi wanita itu. Tapi Kyuhyun takut eommanya yang cantik itu akan khawatir. Jadi Kyuhyun urung melakukannya. Tapi Sepertinya Kyuhyun telah salah mengeluarkan nada cerianya disaat tengah malam begini. Terbukti dengan pertanyaan sang ibu diseberang line yang terdengar khawatir.

" Kau belum tidur sayang?"

" Eoh...Kyu terbangun karena ponsel Kyu berbunyi." Kyuhyun bohong karena tak terpikir alasan lain. Dia tidak ingin eommanya cemas memikirkannya yang tidak bisa tidur. Andai saja itu Kibum yang menelepon pasti akan langsung ketahuan Kyuhyun telah berbohong. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa langsung terbangun hanya karena suara getar ponsel. Di getaran pertama pula. Ingat kan Kyuhyun, teriakan nyaring dari jam weker yang tiap pagi selalu terdengar keseluruh penjuru rumah keluarga Kim untuk membangunkan bocah itu saja selalu gagal menjalankan tugasnya. Apalagi hanya karena getaran dari sebuah benda bernama ponsel. Ingat juga, weker sejati Kyuhyun adalah Kibum. Entah dengan cara bagaimana Kibum membangunkan tidur Kyuhyun yang seperti orang mati itu. Yang jelas Kyuhyun akan bangun saat Kibum sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ngomong-ngomong bicara soal Kyuhyun, ujung-ujungnya akan selalu terhubung dengan Kibum. Rasanya tidak berlebihan jika kita menyebut mereka memiliki ikatan.

" Maafkan eomma sayang karena telah membuatmu terbangun tengah malam begini. Eomma sangat merindukanmu." Leeteuk tidak berbohong soal mengatakan ia rindu. Memang wanita dikisaran 40 tahunan itu sudah terbiasa untuk tidak bertemu dengan putra-putranya dalam jangka waktu yang lama karena alasan bisnis suaminya. Tapi mengetahui maknae Kim pergi dari rumah membuat rumah itu terasa sepi.

" Nado eomma." Kyuhyun juga rindu eommanya. Padahal mereka berpisah juga baru tadi pagi. Dan dimulailah sisi melankolis antara ibu dan anak itu.

" Apa kau makan dengan baik sayang?" Hal pertama yang akan seorang ibu tanyakan jika anaknya jauh dari jangkauannya. Kyuhyun punya riwayat penyakit maag dan Leeteuk harus memastikan putranya makan dengan baik, teratur dan tepat waktu. Mendengar pertanyaan sang ibu membuat Kyuhyun ingat kalau ternyata dirinya belum makan malam. Pantas saja sekarang Kyuhyun merasa lapar. Tadi Hyukjae pergi sebelum jam makan malam tiba dan namja itu hanya berpesan. Jika Kyuhyun lapar, tinggal masak ramen saja. Masalahnya bagaimana Kyuhyun memasak ramennya. Menyalakan kompor saja ia tak bisa. Sementara makanan yang Kyuhyun bawa dari rumah sudah habis untuk makan siang tadi bersama dengan Eunhyuk.

"Eum...iya eomma, Kyu makan dengan baik." terdengar ragu, Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Malam ini saja ia sudah dua kali berbohong pada eommanya. Kyuhyun dengar berbohong demi kebaikan tidak akan jadi masalah. Tapi masalahnya Kyuhyun tidak suka dan tidak pandai berbohong. Menurut pengalaman yang sudah-sudah kebohongannya tidak akan pernah bertahan lama. Mari kita taruhan...

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan disana. Appa bilang tadi tidak sempat melihat kamarmu. Si Jongwon itu...ah maksud eomma appa barumu bahkan tidak mengijinkan Kangin appa untuk masuk rumah." Dari nada suaranya, Leeteuk terdengar tidak suka dengan appa barunya Kyuhyun. Memang benar sejak kedatangan Kyuhyun tadi pagi, Cho Jongwon jelas menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya pada Kangin. Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan jelas tatapan membunuh dari namja tak terurus berstatus ayah kandungnya itu. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa alasannya, yang jelas ia tak ingin melihat mereka saling membenci.

Dalam posisinya saat ini yang tengah berbaring, Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas terdapat sarang laba-laba dilangit-langit kamarnya. Lalu dimanakah kiranya binatang merayap itu berada. Mendadak Kyuhyun merinding, membayangkan jika ada sarangnya bukankah tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau sang pemilik sarang yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

Berbohong sekali lagi Kyuhyun rasa tidak masalah. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mensugesti diri kebohongannya adalah untuk kebaikan.

"Eomma tenang saja, kamar kyu bersih dan rapi. Jadi eomma tidak usah cemas mem..." Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya berulang. Diatasnya, diantara cahaya temaran lampu kamarnya nampak sesuatu terlihat turun dengan cepat. Sesuatu yang mirip sebuah benang dan ujungnya terlihat bergerak-gerak. Sesuatu yang banyak kakinya kini tepat berada diatas hidungnya dan...

"UWAAAAAAAAA..."

GEDEBUG

Tubuh Kyuhyun terjungkal dengan posisi kepalanya yang lebih dulu membentur lantai. Bocah itu bangkit dari posisinya dengan gerakan cepat. Ia segera merangkak untuk sampai ketempat tidur sambil menatap awas dan penuh waspada. Ingin memastikan sesuatu yang barusaja dilihatnya.

"Itu tadi apa?"

Sesuatu yang kini berada diposisi nyamannya. Berada diatas bantal tidak empuknya. Sesuatu itu...

" Ada apa sayang, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Suara panik Leeteuk masih bisa terdengar jelas diline sana. Ponsel Kyuhyun bahkan sudah terlepas dari chargernya akibat tertarik paksa oleh Kyuhyun saat ia terjatuh tadi. Sesuatu itu...

"AAAAAAA...EOMMA KAMAR KYU ADA LABA-LABANYA!" histeris Kyuhyun mengadu. Melupakan fakta kebohongannya yang barusaja mengatakan kamarnya bersih dan rapi. Dan itu bisa juga diartikan dengan terbebas dari sarang laba-laba dan sejenisnya. Tapi meski anak itu memekik histeris, posisinya saat ini juga tak berubah. Masih sama dengan pose merangkak saling hadap dengan laba-laba yang tak kunjung menjauh dari bantal tidak empuknya.

" MWOO...!" Dan sang eomma juga tak kalah histeris diseberang sana mengetahui maknaenya sedang berjuang melawan monster(?) laba-laba.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus belajar satu hal dari pengalaman kebohongan yang barusaja didapatnya. Bahwa tidak ada yang namanya berbohong untuk kebaikan, yang ada berbohong itu mendatangkan kemudhorotan. Dan Kyuhyun barusaja mendapatkan kemudhorotan itu.

Bagi yang suka berbohong tidak dianjurkan untuk dekat-dekat dengan Kyuhyun jika masih ingin kebohongannya bertahan lama.

 **.**

 **~Emon L~**

 **.**

Tak seperti biasanya ketika ada Kyuhyun disampingnya, Kibum selalu membaca buku dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu cemberut karena merasa tak dihiraukan olehnya. Begitu tenang tanpa suara berisik Kyuhyun membuat Kibum memilih untuk menatap keluar. Kibum rasa baru kali ini buku tak lagi penting untuknya. Jalanan sepertinya lebih menarik mengingat saat ini ia sedang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada belahan jiwanya karena belahan jiwanya yang lain kini sedang tak berada disisinya.

Anggaplah mungkin ini takdir atau sebuah keberuntungan untuknya. Disana didalam bis yang berhenti karena lampu merah, Kibum dapat melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang tertidur didalam kendaraan umum dengan body panjangnya itu. Dalam diam Kibum terus menatap tanpa ekspresi kedalam hazel eye yang tertutup milik dongsaengnya itu. Senyum kecutnya hadir saat sebuah tangan menarik kepala yang terayun itu untuk bersandar pada bahu disampingnya. Posisinya telah digantikan oleh orang lain, dan Kibum tau siapa orang itu. Lampu hijau membawa tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh hingga tak terjangkau lagi dari padanganannya.

.

 **~Emon L~**

 **.**

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu ?"

Changmin tidak bisa untuk terus mengabaikan rasa penasarannya karena hampir setengah hari harus melihat wajah leader mereka yang terus saja ditekuk. Suaranya juga mewakili Jonghyun dan Minho yang sejak daritadi selalu mengedikkan bahu ketika dia bertanya tentang keadaan leader mereka. Changmin kira Kyuhyun sedang bad mood sehingga mengajaknya kekantin untuk menghilangkan lapar dan itu artinya sama sekali tidak nyambung. Akan tetapi sesampainya dikantin entah apa sebabnya mood Kyuhyun justru memburuk. Bocah yang tidak tau tapi senang bisa menjadi leader Kyuline itu bahkan tidak menyentuh makanan yang sudah susah payah Changmin pesankan. Dia hanya terus memperhatikan dengan gelisah kursi kosong yang selalu berdampingan dengan sunbaenya yang memiliki wajah setampan ikan itu. Kursi milik Kim Kibum hyungnya. Kyuhyun sadar Kibum menghindari bertemu muka dengannya.

"Apa kau masih lapar dan ingin kembali kekantin?" Tawar Changmin dengan wajah bodohnya yang membuatnya memperoleh tatapan tajam dari Jonghyun dan Minho.

" Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menyentuh makanannya, tentu saja dia masih lapar." Ujar Jonghyun.

" Tsk...kau kira itu dirimu yang selalu merasa masih lapar Chwang." Cibir Minho dan Changmin hanya nyengir.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Kyu, apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Jonghyun yang bijaksana dan selalu peka namun tak mampu membuat mereka, Kyuline memperoleh jawaban pasti. Karena yang ditanya masih betah mempertahankan kebisuannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun kini semakin merengut sambil terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang lumayan sepi. Mengingat masih banyaknya siswa yang masih berada dikantin untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka atau mereka ditempat lain semisal perpustakaan, bisa juga diruang kesenian.

" Benar Kyu, mungkin kami bisa membantu." Minho dengan segala bentuk perhatiannya yang tulus pada Kyuhyun, karena Minho merasa belum pernah melihat leader Kyuline semurung itu sebelumnya.

" Apa kau tidak kasihan pada kami bertiga Kyu. Kami sudah terlihat seperti orang bodoh saja karena gagal membujuk kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk." Shim Changmin si idiot yang tak pernah tobat dengan kelakuan absurdnya. Pendapatnya yang selalu aneh itu justru terkadang malah diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

" Kami?" Koor Jonghyun dan Minho bersamaan merasa tak terima dengan istilah 'kami' yang Changmin gunakan. " Jangan bawa-bawa kami jika ingin gila, idiot!" lanjut mereka serempak seperti paduan suara. Tidak biasanya Jonghyun ikut menanggapi keabsurdan seorang Shim Changmin yang sekarang ikut merengut karena dikatai gila dan idiot oleh teman-temannya sendiri. Mereka melupakan objek yang sebenarnya ingin mereka hibur.

Dipersimpangan koridor langkah mereka terhenti. Jonghyun bisa melihat adanya seulas senyum yang mulai hadir menghiasi bibir cherry yang menggiurkan milik Kyuhyun. Irisnya mengikuti arah yang sama pada satu objek yang kini membuat binar dimata Kyuhyun bertambah.

Kim Kibum berjalan seorang diri menuju arah Kyuline dengan dua buah buku tebal ditangannya. Tak seperti Kyuhyun yang denga antusias melihat sosoknya, Kibum sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun yang sengaja menunggunya dipersimpangan koridor sekolah itu.

" Annyeong sunbae." Sapa Kyuline minus Kyuhyun ketika kini Kibum tepat didepan mereka. Kibum membalasnya hanya dengan anggukan sekilas kemudian berlalu begitu saja menghiraukan eksistensi seorang Kim Kyuhyun yang semakin menekukkan wajahnya.

" Kalian bertengkar?" Jonghyun bertanya dan Changmin dengan wajah tanpa dosanya telah siap mendengarkan jawabannya.

"Kim Kibum kau mengacuhkanku!"

DUK

PRAKK

Sebuah ponsel tercecer menjadi beberapa bagian setelah lebih dulu mendarat mulus dikepala Kibum. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meringis melihat hasil lemparannya yang tepat sasaran. Tapi ia mencoba tak perduli. Kyuhyun terlalu kesal dengan Kibum yang masih betah mendiamkannya itu.

Sementara Kibum, korban pelemparan sempat berhenti sejenak untuk meraba bagian belakang kepalanya yang mungkin saja terdapat benjolan sekarang. Tapi setelahnya dia kembali melangkah seolah tak terjadi apapun. Kyuline minus Kyuhyun juga secara serentak meraba bagian belakang kepala masing-masing saat Kibum sunbae mereka meraba kepalanya.

" Itu pasti sakit." Koor ketiganya. Kyuhyun tidak menyerah. Sekali lagi dia berusaha mencari perhatian Kibum.

" KIM KIBUM SIALANN AKU MEMBENCIMU...!"

Berhasil!

Kibum berhenti melangkah. Namja datar itu mendesis, memejamkan matanya. Mengepalkan satu tangannya setelah mendengar umpatan Kyuhyun. Baru juga sehari bocah itu pergi dari rumah, berani-beraninya dia mulai munggunakan kata-kata kasarnya. Akan tetapi bukan Kibum namanya jika semudah itu terpancing dengan akal-bulus adiknya. Ia lebih memilih mengacuhkannya, berjalan lagi bahkan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun membuat Kyuhyun kecewa.

 _ **'Kau yang paling tau bagaimana rasanya dicampakkan. Tapi kau melakukannya pada kami'**_

 **.**

 **~Emon L~**

 **.**

"Pelan-pelan saja. Kuenya masih banyak dan tidak akan kemana-mana sayang." Leeteuk memperhatikan cara makan Kyuhyun yang tergesa dengan lahap menyantap cake buatan bibi Jung, pembantu rumah tangga keluarga Kim. Setelah pulang sekolah, rupanya Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi ibunya. Kyuhyun sudah sangat rindu dengan wanita yang sudah limabelas tahun mengurusnya itu.

" En-ni ennyak em-mma" ujar Kyuhyun tidak jelas ditengah acara menelan kuenya. Leeteuk memperhatikan maknaenya yang terlihat rakus, lebih seperti orang kelaparan malah.

" Apa ayahmu tidak memberimu makan?" Sebenarnya Leeteuk enggan menanyakan tentang Jongwon. Apalagi dihubungkan dengan Kyuhyun. Dia masih berat dan tidak rela harus membagi putra bungsunya dengan namja pemabuk itu.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, lebih tepatnya tak ingin menjawab. Ia lebih memilih melahap habis kue-kue lezat yang sekarang terlihat seperti barang langka untuknya itu. Kyuhyun tidak ingin berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa ia makan dengan baik. Nyatanya Kyuhyun hanya makan ramen saja dirumah appa barunya. Satu hal yang Kyuhyun tahu, bohong itu tidak dibenarkan. Jadi daripada membuat ibunya bersedih setelah mendengar kejujurannya tentang pola makannya yang tidak sehat itu, Kyuhyun lebih baik diam. Semenjak tau bahwa dia bukan seorang Kim, Kyuhyun memang berubah. Bocah itu terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa. Catat! Hanya sedikit.

"Sayang, kau terlihat kurusan." Kyuhyun meletakkan sendoknya setelah mendengar nada sedih ibunya. Dilihatnya netra indah wanita yang selalu ia puja kecantikannya itu kini mulai berembun. Kyuhyun tidak suka melihatnya. Sebentar lagi ibunya pasti akan menangis.

" Yak, eomma hentikan! Eomma akan terlihat jelek dengan hidung dan mata yang memerah seperti itu. Pipi tembem dan perut buncitku ini masih eomma bilang kurusan. Lalu nanti gemuknya akan seperti apa. Sekarang saja Kyu sudah seperti sapi(?)" rajuk Kyuhyun dengan bibir mengerucut imut. Mau tak mau sang ibu tertawa dibuatnya. Maknae Kim saat merajuk adalah yang terbaik.

Ditengah percakapan seru antara ibu dan anak itu, Kibum datang masih dengan seragam lengkapnya. Sulung keluarga Kim itu barusaja pulang. Sempat terpaku sejenak, Kibum melangkah melewati Kyuhyun dan ibunya yang duduk dipantry dapur untuk mengambil air dingin dari kulkas yang letaknya tidak jauh dari mereka.

" Kau baru pulang Kibumie?" Leeteuk bertanya dan hanya diangguki oleh Kibum sebagai jawabannya. Merasa tak ada topik menarik tentang putra datarnya itu Leeteuk kembali fokus dengan Kyuhyunnya. Sementara Kyuhyun terlihat cuek dengan kedatangan hyungnya itu. Kyuhyun kan masih kesal karena Kibum yang terus mengabaikannya. Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang ingin membalasnya.

" Tadi siang eomma meneleponmu kenapa tidak diangkat sayang?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil menyodorkan susu coklat dingin kepada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan wajah berbinarnya. Susu coklat buatan eommanya memang yang terenak. Baik itu hangat maupun dingin.

"Ponsel Kyu rusak eomma." Jawab Kyuhyun setelah meneguk habis susu coklatnya. Tangannya bergerilya didalam tas untuk mencari benda kotak pipih itu. Dan setelah berhasil menemukannya ia menyerahkan kepada eommanya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin berbohong dengan mengatakan ponselnya mati karena kehabisan baterai atau yang lainnya. Sampai detik ini Kyuhyun berhasil menyerap dengan baik pelajaran tentang bohong itu mendatangkan karma. Jadi Kyuhyun tak akan melakukannya. Sekalian dengan kejujurannya itu Kyuhyun ingin minta ponsel baru pada ibunya.

" Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini sayang." Leeteuk terlihat membolak-balik ponsel Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak bisa disatukan lagi casingnya. Terdapat retakan disana-sini dalam layarnya. Kibum dibalik kulkas juga penasaran ingin mendengar alasan apa yang akan Kyuhyun utarakan pada ibunya. Kibum diam siap mendengarkan diposisinya.

Jujur atau tidak? Kyuhyun barusaja menerapkan pelajaran tentang kebohongan akan mendapatkan karmanya. Tapi sepertinya bocah itu akan khilaf.

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. Dengan takut-takut melirik Kibum yang masih betah diposisinya dibalik kulkas. lalu Kyuhyun memberanikan diri mengaku. "Kyu menggunakannya untuk melempar herder yang mau menggigit Kyu eomma." Tidak sepenuhnya apa yang Kyuhyun katakan benar . Ada bumbu kebohongan disana. Kyuhyun memang menggunakan handphonenya untuk melempar, melempar kepala Kibum lebih tepatnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang belum menyerap dengan benar pelajaran tentang kejujuran. Kyuhyun lupa berbohong itu tidak baik.

Kibum melotot mendengar cerita Kyuhyun. Apa Kibum tidak salah dengar. Dia disamakan dengan binatang sejenis herder. Kibum menutup pintu kulkas dengan sedikit membantingnya hingga memperoleh teguran dari sang ibu setelah itu ia keluar dari dapur dan naik menuju kemarnya dilantai dua. Kyuhyun meringis dengan reaksi hyungnya itu. Bagus Kyuhyun, kau telah membuat hyungmu lebih marah lagi.

.

 **Emon L**

 **.**

"Apa cuma itu saja barang yang kau butuhkan sayang?" Leeteuk bertanya saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya membawa laptopnya saja. Wanita cantik itu seakan tidak rela harus melepas Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar, eomma akan bawakan makanan untuk kau makan nanti." Barusaja Leeteuk keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun ia mendapati Kibum juga keluar dari kamarnya yang memang bersebelahan dengan kamar Kyuhyun.

" Ah Bumie, tolong kau antar dongsaengmu..."

"Antar kemana?" ujar Kibum dingin memotong ucapan sang eomma saat melihat Kyuhyun mengekor dibelakang ibunya dengan mendekap sebuah laptop didadanya. Kyuhyun menatap Kibum penuh harap tapi itu tak cukup mampu untuk meluluhkan hati Kibum yang seolah telah membeku karena kekecewaan.

" Tentu saja mengantar Kyuhyun pulang."

" Pulang kemana?" Masih dengan nada dinginnya.

Hening

Dan untuk sejenak suasana pun berubah suram hingga Kibum memutuskan masuk lagi kedalam kamarnya. Kyuhyun kecewa, Kibum hyungnya ternyata masih belum menerima keputusannya. Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dengan langkah beratnya diikuti Leeteuk yang menawarkan diri untuk membawakan laptopnya.

" Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah mendengar Kibum memanggilnya. Ia kira mungkin saja hyungnya itu berubah pikiran hingga memutuskan bersedia untuk mengantarnya. Nyatanya ketika menoleh, spontan Kyuhyun menangkap sesuatu yang dilempar oleh Kibum.

Hup...

" Aku tidak yakin mandimu akan bersih tanpa itu." Sebuah bebek karet warna kuning bertengger manis dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Kibum sendiri berlalu setelah puas melihat wajah mewek Kyuhyun.

" Kim Kibum aku membencimu!"

.

 **~Emon L~**

 **.**

Kyuhyun terlihat menggerutu sambil memeluk laptop beserta kotak makan pemberian sang ibu disepanjang perjalanan pulangnya. Dia menolak untuk diantar supir Jung setelah sebelumnya Kibum menolak permintaan eommanya untuk mengantarnya pulang. Kyuhyun kini masih berada di kompleks perumahan mewah disekitaran rumahnya. Tak ada taxi lewat diperumahan mewah itu sehingga Kyuhyun harus berjalan jauh untuk sampai ketempat dimana akan ada taxi lewat.

Kenapa seolah Kibum sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Justru karena Kibum terlalu perduli sehingga ia berusaha menahan Kyuhyun untuk tetap berada disisinya. Dengan cara yang tak biasa. Cara yang membuat orang lain salah paham. Kibum tau Kyuhyun tidak akan sanggup bertahan untuk tinggal dirumah Jongwon. Tapi Kibum juga tau dongsaengnya yang keras kepala itu akan berusaha bertahan. Kyuhun dengan segala kekeraskepalaannya adalah kombinasi yang tidak Kibum suka. Karena itulah yang bisa Kibum lakukan adalah menahan. Dan jika itupun gagal, maka Kibum hanya akan mengawasi Kyuhyun dari jauh. Memperhatikan dan melindungi Kyuhyun dengan diam-diam.

"Aish..." Kyuhyun mencoba mengacak rambutnya karena kesal mengingat kembali perlakuan Kibum padanya. Tapi gagal mengingat kedua tangannya telah penuh dengan barang bawaannya. Akibatnya bertambah kesalah bocah itu. Hyung datarnya itu kenapa marahnya lama sekali. Kyuhyun tidak suka. Dengan asal ditendangnya kaleng soda yang tak sengaja ia injak.

KLONTANG

GUK

Suara tak asing itu membuat Kyuhyun mengerjap wadpada. Dari arah jatuhnya kaleng, Kyuhyun bisa melihat seekor herder yang menatap dendam kepadanya. Apakah ini karma untuknya karena mengatai Kibum hyungnya sebagai herder atau...

" Bagaimana ini? Aigo, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Panik Kyuhyun sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya kekiri dan kekanan, memikirkan sebuah ide untuk bersembunyi atau kabur. Tingkahnya itu justru terlihat seperti anak kecil.

GUK GUK

Suara gonggongan herder itu spontan membuat Kyuhyun lari tunggang langgang bahkan sebelum bocah itu mendapatkan ide dari otak jeniusnya yang mendadak tumpul setelah melihat seekor herder mengejarnya.

Bolehkah Kyuhyun menganggap bahwa sekali lagi dia menuai hasil dari kebohongannya. Harusnya tadi Kyuhyun bilang saja pada sang eomma, yang menjadi objek pelemparan ponselnya bukan si Herder melainkan Kibum kakaknya.

.

 **Emon L**

 **.**

"Apa yang terjadi Hyukie hyung?!" Kyuhyun menghambur mendekati Eunhyuk yang sedang memunguti kepingan CD game miliknya yang telah hancur. Bagaikan mimpi disore hari, rasanya Kyuhyun ingin bangun saja dari mimpi buruknya saat mengetahui belahan jiwanya sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Lalu apa gunanya ia pulang dengan membawa laptopnya. Yah meskipun dalam laptop itu juga tak kalah banyak jumlah gamenya. Masalahnya kaset game yang Kyuhyun bawa belum pernah dicobanya. Itu pembelian Kibum hyungnya. OK, meski sebenarnya 80% kaset game yang Kyuhyun punya memang pemberian hyung datarnya itu.

' _Dasar anak sialan tidak berguna!'_

"Apa ini karena orang itu?" Lirih Kyuhyun ikut memunguti kepingan CD yang telah hancur itu. Kamar sempit itu kini bertambah sempit dengan barang-barang Kyuhyun yang sudah tercecer. Kyuhyun rasa semua akibat ulah dari appa barunya. Saat pulang tadi Kyuhyun memang berpapasan dengan Jongwon dan namja kurus itu sempat mengumpatnya.

"Maaf Kyuhyun aku tak bisa mencegahnya." Sesal Eunhyuk melihat wajah kecewa Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk rasa Kyuhyun terlihat seperti orang yang sedang patah hati sekarang.

"Apa yang orang itu cari hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeluk kepingan kaset itu seperti memeluk kekasihnya. Matanya sudah mulai berembun.

" Kau tau benar apa yang Jongwon ahjussi cari Kyu. Kenapa tak kau beri saja apa yang dia mau dan kau bisa kembali pada ayahmu. Bukankah waktu itu aku sudah mengatakan padamu. Untuk apa kau datang. Bukan dirimu yang paman inginkan. Dia menginginkan uang appamu." Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab.

" Sekarang kau menyesal?"

"Dia ayahku." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Katakan kau menyesal Kyu dan kembalilah pada appamu." Ujar Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tahu Kyuhyun menyesal dengan pilihannya dan ia juga tak akan menyalahkan bocah itu jika Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih kembali kepada keluarga Kim yang telah membesarkannya. Tapi Eunhyuk tak pernah tahu mengapa Kyuhyun lebih memilih bertahan. Eunhyuk menyesal sekarang.

"Dia ayahku" kembali Kyuhyun berujar. Kenapa Kyuhyun merasa berbakti pada ayah kandungnya begitu sulit. Kyuhyun rasa dia hanya butuh memijit ayahnya ketika orang itu kelelahan karena pekerjaannya. Dia hanya butuh membuatkan kopi saat pagi tiba. Bukankah itu yang namanya anak berbakti. Tapi...kenapa semuanya terasa begitu sulit untuknya. Kyuhyun bahkan belum ada kesempatan melakukan semuanya.

"Ajak aku bersamamu hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Perasaan anak itu juga sepertinya sudah cukup membaik. Kyuhyun memang cepat sekali berubah mood.

"Apa...?" Bingung Hyukjae.

" Berikan aku pekerjaan."

"MWO! Kau gila! Kibum akan membunuhku jika tau aku mempekerjakanmu." Benar. Kyuhyun rasa hyungnya juga akan membunuhnya jika tau ia bekerja. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang Kyuhyun tidak yakin.

" Jebal hyung!" Kyuhyun memohon.

"Untuk apa kau ingin bekerja?"

"Aku hanya ingin berbakti pada orang itu. Akan kubuktikan meski tanpa meminta pada Kangin appa akupun sanggup memberikannya uang."

" Yang paman butuhkan uang dalam jumlah banyak Kyu. Paman memiliki hutang yang sangat besar." Kyuhyun terdiam mencerna ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan giat hyung" kekeuh Kyuhyun. Seolah dengan bermodal kata giat saja mampu membayar hutang ayahnya yang menumpuk. Eunhyuk melihat penampilan Kyuhyun. Pekerjaan apa yang kira-kira bisa Kyuhyun kerjakan. Hasilnya...tidak ada! Kyuhyun lebih cocok duduk manis dirumah, bermai game sambil minum susu.

"Pekerjaan apa?" Tapi sepertinya Eunhyuk ingin memberikan kesempatan pada Kyuhyun.

" Biarkan aku ikut denganmu hyung. berikan saja aku pekerjaan yang sama denganmu"

"Tidak bisa!" Tolak Eunhyuk cepat dan tegas. Dia saja dengan susah payah bisa masuk ditempatnya yang sekarang. Dengan banyak manipulasi tentunya. Tempat yang hanya boleh dikunjungi oleh orang dewasa pada malam hari. Pekerjaan yang tidak cocok untuk anak dibawah umur sepertinya, apalagi untuk bocah ingusan macam Kyuhyun.

"Wae...?" benarkan. Lihat saja betapa polosnya tatapan bocah itu saat bertanya.

" Pekerjaanku tidak akan cocok untuk anak kecil sepertimu."

"Tapi Kyu bukan anak kecil hyung. Kita kan seumuran" pout Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah tidak canggung lagi dengan namja pirang itu. Karena Kyuhyun tidak akan merengek pada orang yang dianggapnya asing.

"Seumuran kepalamu. Tiga tahun kau bilang seumuran!" Eunhyuk bahkan juga tidak sadar sudah mulai bicara blak-blakan pada Kyuhyun. Sementara bocah itu kini terlihat mulai menghitung dengan jari-jemarinya. Apakah sebanyak itu umur mereka terpaut. Benar juga, jika dia dan Kibum saja terpaut satu tahun itu berarti dia dan Eunhyuk memang terpaut tiga tahun. Kalau begitu dia dan Kyuline...ANDWAEEE...! Kyuhyun histeris sendiri membayangkan perbedaan usianya dengan anggota Kyuline. Tidak! tidak! tidak boleh! Kyuline tidak boleh sampai tahu. Jika Kyuline sampai tahu Kyuhyun lebih muda dari mereka, yang terjadi adalah mereka pasti akan memanggilnya dengan magnae. Kyuhyun tidak mau. Dia sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan posisinya sebagai leader.

"Ada apa?" Enhyuk heran karena melihat Kyuhyun yang terus menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Anni, annio hyung. Jadi bagaimana, Tolonglah hyung carikan Kyu pekerjaan, ne "melas Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk tidak tega. Tapi disisi lain dia juga tidak ingin melakukannya. Kyuhyun bisa apa. Yang ada mungkin bos Kyuhyun yang akan menerima dia sebagai karyawannya akan rugi. Tapi...

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu pada Jong hoon hyung. Dia sedang mencari orang untuk dijadikan karyawan ditempatnya. Semoga saja dia belum menemukan orangnya." Setelah banyak menimbang Eunhyuk akhirnya mau memberi kesempatan untuk Kyuhyun. Tidak ada salahnya kan dicoba.

.

 **~Emon L~**

 **.**

Dua orang namja terlihat memasuki sebuah minimarket yang buka 24 jam. Namja satu terlihat cantik seperti yeoja dengan rambut sebahunya. Namja satunya lagi berperawakan tinggi dan memiliki wajah yang meneduhkan. Heechul si namja cantik memilih mengambil trolley terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan mengambil barang-barang yang akan dibelinya. Sementara Hankyung, sinamja dengan wajah lembut meneduhkan mengekor dibelakangnya.

" Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memutuskan untuk berbelanja?" Hankyung bertanya.

" Wookie yang menyuruhku. Akhir-akhir ini bocah itu jarang sekali main kerumah. Untuk memancingnya datang harus dengan makanan" jawab Heechul cuek masih terus berjalan mendorong trolley belanjaannya. Sesekali dia terlihat berhenti untuk memilih-milih bahan makanan segar.

" Kyuhyun maksudmu. Kenapa tidak sekalian membeli ice cream. Anak itu pasti menyukainya" usul Hankyung antusias mengetahui sahabatnya itu akan mengundang Kyuhyun kerumahnya.

" Kibumie pasti sudah menyediakan banyak ice cream dirumahnya. Soal masakan, Wookie juaranya"

" Kenapa tidak kita saja yang datang kerumahnya?"namja China itu sepertinya terlihat lebih antusias. Hankyung ingin sesegera mungkin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

" Lebih asik dia sendiri yang datang" Heechul berhenti lagi. Terlihat mencari sesuatu yang entah apa Hankyung tak mau tau karena dia sama sekali tak paham tentang bahan makanan. Tapi sepertinya Hankyung harus belajar mulai dari sekarang jika ingin Kyuhyun lengket padanya.

" Bilang saja gengsimu terlalu besar untuk mengatakan kau merindukannya" cibir namja China itu.

" Itu kau tau" kekeh Heechul membenarkan. Namja China itu hanya berdecak mendengarnya.

" Kau sangat menyayanginya ya?" Tanya Hankyung.

" Tidak ada yang tidak menyayangi bocah itu, termasuk kau!" Heechul menunjuk Hankyung. " Bocah itu adalah sumber kebahagiaan bagi keluarga besar Kim. Dia matahari untuk kami." Hankyung tersenyum mendengar pernyataan dari Heechul. Namja cantik tapi bermulut tajam itu begitu berbinar saat menceritakan tentang Kyuhyun. Memang benar adanya, Hankyung pun langsung jatuh hati begitu melihat sosok Kyuhyun. Bicara soal Kyuhyun, Hankyung juga tak kalah merindukan bayi besar itu.

" Ah dimana aku harus menemukan pastanya?" Heechul menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Setelah berkeliling dia masih belum juga menemukan pasta yang dicarinya.

" Hei kau yang disana. Bisakah kau tunjukkan padaku dimana tempat pasta berada?" Tanya Heechul pada salah satu pegawai mini market tersebut. Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Heechul dan Hankyung sama-sama terkejut melihat bayi besar yang mereka bicarakan ada didepan mereka dengan seragam pegawai minimarket melekat ditubuhnya.

" Kyuhyun!"

Pegawai yang tidak lain adalah Kyuhyun itu menjatuhkan barang yang dipegangnya karena terkejut. Kyuhyun tertangkap basah.

.

 **~Emon L~**

 **.**

"Sudah berapa lama?" Heechul bertanya dengan nada gusar begitu mereka sudah keluar dari mini market. Dia tadi juga sempat bersitegang dengan Kim Jong hoon, Sipemilik mini market bermata sipit yang langsung terdiam begitu Heechul mengancam akan meratakan mini marketnya jika namja itu tak juga mau melepas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kehilangan pekerjaan dihari pertamanya bekerja.

"Ba ...baru saja" jawab Kyuhyun takut-takut. Ia bersembunyi dibalik punggung kokoh hyung Chinanya, Hanggeng. Sepupu cantiknya itu kalau marah akan terlihat sangat seram. Jangan tanya seberapa seramnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap lebih takut kalau Kibum hyungnya yang marah.

" Kibum tau?"

"Tidak"cicit Kyuhyun membuat Heechul menghela nafasnya. Sudah Heechul duga sebelumnya. Kibum tidak mungkin membiarkan Kyuhyun bekerja apapun alasannya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Apa alasanmu bekerja?"

"..."

"Apa paman dan bibi Kim tidak memberimu uang saku?" Itu jelas tidak mungkin dan Heechul tau itu. Tapi kenapa ia masih bertanya. "Atau uang sakumu tidak cukup?"

"..." menggeleng.

"Jadi...?" Heechul masih mencoba untuk sabar menunggu alasan apa yang akan Kyuhyun sampaikan. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mengungkapkan alasan yang sebenarnya mengingat Heechul tidak atau belum tau tentang statusnya.

"Kyu...Kyu hanya ingin belajar mandiri hyung" jawab Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berbohong lagi. Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya karena kebiasaan barunya yang tidak baik itu. Entah karma apalagi yang akan diterimanya.

"Mandiri!" Kali ini bukan hanya Heechul, Hankyung pun dibuat terkejut dengan alasan dari Kyuhyun. Pasalnya, Kim Kyuhyun dan mandiri adalah dua hal yang tak mungkin disatukan.

"Wajahmu itu tidak ada cocok-cocoknya dengan kata mandiri" Heechul mencibir. Kali ini Hankyung mengangguk setuju membuat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

" Nah itu yang kumaksud" jelas Heechul saat kembali dilihatnya bibir Kyuhyun maju beberapa centi lagi. Hankyung tergelak melihatnya. Dilihat dari manapun Kyuhyun memang tidak ada pantas-pantasnya dengan kata mandiri.

"Kibum harus tau!" putus Heechul akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun melotot. "Aish...sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan sidatar itu." Desis Heechul mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Jangan beritahu Bumie hyung" Kyuhyun memohon, menahan Heechul untuk tidak menghubungi Kibum. "Jebal, Heechul hyung."

"Kau takut Kibumie akan menyeretmu pulang?" Kyuhyun mengangguk meski bukan itu alasannya. Lebih dari itu, Kyuhyun justru takut kibum tak lagi perduli padanya. Hyungnya yang dingin itu masih marah padanya. Kyuhyun hanya masih belum sadar bahwa Kibum bahkan rela terjun dalam kubangan yang dipenuhi dengan ratusan komodo didalamnya jika itu berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat si komodo histeris sendiri. Ia akan merasa lebih beruntung dari snowers dibelahan bumi manapun. Ok, lupakan yang satu itu. Heechul menghela kasar nafasnya.

"Aku antar pulang" putus Heechul akhirnya.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi!"

.

 **~Emon L~**

 **.**

Sepi, hening dan begitu tenang. Tiga kata yang memiliki makna saling berhubungan itu seolah menggambarkan suasana malam yang telah beranjak larut. Tak ubahnya dengan keadaan rumah didepannya. Sudah hampir dua jam ia berdiri disana, tapi rumah itu seolah tak menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan. Berbeda dengan kemarin malam, rumah itu terlihat jauh lebih hidup dengan teriakan salah satu penghuninya yang meributkan tentang sarang laba-laba. Hari ini rumah yang menjadi objek perhatiannya sedari tadi itu bahkan terlihat sangat gelap. Mungkin dia sudah tidur, pikirnya. Kyuhyun, siapa lagi yang Kibum maksud jika bukan dia. Adiknya yang tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak jika berada ditempat asing. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga kemudian Kibum memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

 **~Emon L~**

 **.**

 _'Hai, Kim Kibum bodoh! Apa saja yang kau kerjakan. Kenapa kau biarkan Kyuhyun berkeliaran sendirian malam-malam begini'_

Berjalan tergesa, Kibum memasuki rumah mewahnya menuju lantai dua yang sudah dalam keadaan sunyi mengingat waktu telah menunjukkan diri hari. Ayah dan ibunya pastilah sudah berkelana dialam mimpi sekarang.

Ceklek

Cahaya remang dari lampu tidur menyambutnya ketika pintu kamar itu telah berhasil dibukanya. Melangkah dengan perlahan tanpa ada niatan untuk menyalakan lampu kamar, Kibum berjalan menuju satu-satunya king size bed yang berada didalam kamar itu. Sebuah gundukan besar dapat Kibum lihat berada diatasnya. Itu Kyuhyunnya. Tertidur dalam posisi menyamping, memeluk kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Bodoh! Kim Kyuhyun bodoh!" Makinya tertahan sambil mengusak surai ikal Kyuhyun. Ini kamarnya. Tempat ternyaman untuk Kyuhyun tidur. Jadi bocah itu tidak akan terbangun hanya karena gangguan kecil yang Kibum buat.

"Jaljayo Kyu"

Kibum berlalu setelah mengucapkan selamat malam dan mimpi indah untuk adik satu-satunya itu. Berharap, semoga Kyuhyun tak lagi pergi dari sisinya

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bagi yang menunggu ff ini update maaf karena kalian terlalu lama menunggu. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan karena sudah terlalu lama dianggurin jadi aneh dan feelnya kabur entah kemana. semoga saya juga nggak kehilangan reader saya hehe...**_

 _ **Terakhir, silahkan tinggalkan review kalian di ch ini #maksa. Jika tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa. Saya akan tetap lanjutkan ff ini tapi untuk koleksi pribadi hahaha...**_

 _ **Big Thanks To:**_

 _ **Rina271 / cinya / simahiro / lydiasimatupang2301 / Awaelfkyu13 / michhazz / Devia494 / Kyurin25 / vpicey / dewiangel / Anna505 / Shin Ririn1013 / jihyunelf / Sparkyubum / indah . indrawatibasmar / kyunihae / HyukRin67 / dewidossantosleite / hyunnie02 / meimeimayra / Eksadana447 / Cuttiekyu94 / Guest / Guest / yesung / angel sparkyu / Guest / Lily / bungosh99 / AnandaELF / ssone31 / okaocha / diahretno / Kira Kim 19 / Desviana407 / Leni220 / Guest / dwi-yomi / LittleEvil19 / mmzzaa / Atika My / Nae Axselia / Dindaa / rain / nonixxii / Choding / iffahnur / Sur0203 / abelkyu / Songkyurina / Hyunhua / Yong Do Jin316 / jenny . hzb / Hwang635 / kyunoi / Cho Kyunhae / pembuatcerita / KimKiRin2158 / Filo Hip / kyuonata / dewi akina.**_

 _ **Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama atau namanya belum disebutkan. Silahkan teriak dan ngadu pada Heebum^0^**_


	6. Chapter 6: (Tragedy)

**Title: Twins!**

 **Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum and others**

 **Genre: Family, brothership, friendship, drama...**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik saya, untuk castnya saya cuma minjem nama member SJ untuk mempermudah imajinasi saya**

 **Warning: GS untuk eomma KiHyun, absurd, bahasa acak adul dan typo(s) harap dimaklumi ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Tragedi~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TRANNG

"Berhentilah beromong kosong!"

Sangat tidak sopan sekali disaat berada diruang makan tiba-tiba saja kau melemparkan sendok makanmu hingga membentur piring, menghasilkan bunyi nyaring yang mengganggu. Kim Kibum putra sulung keluarga Kim yang terkenal menjunjung tinggi sopan santun dan taat dengan tatakrama melakukannya. Apalagi disaat ayah dan ibunya berada disana. Sungguh tidak biasa. Sejak kepergian Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum seperti melupakan jati dirinya yang tenang dan dewasa. Dan sekarang emosi Kibum kembali tersulut ketika dimeja makan Kyuhyun mengungkit keinginannya untuk kembali kerumah barunya.

Bersama mereka Kyuhyun tak pernah bisa menjadi dewasa. Karenanya Kangin kembali menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun untuk pulang. Mungkin bersama ayah kandungnya, Kyuhyun bisa sedikit menjadi lebih dewasa dan mandiri. Kibum, kenapa sulungnya menjadi terlihat begitu egois. Bukankah harusnya Kibum lebih tau ini semua untuk kebahagiaan Kyuhyun juga.

Kebahagiaan yang mana? Sekali lagi Kibum mempertanyakan, Kyuhyun tidak bahagia dengan pilihannya. Bukan Kibum tak menginginkan kebahagiaan Kyuhyun ditempat lain. Terlihat jelas dimata Kyuhyun, anak itu tidak bahagia. Rasa tanggung jawab sebagai anak dan keinginan untuk berbaktilah yang membuat Kyuhyun bertahan untuk tetap berada dirumah super minimalis milik ayah kandungnya. Bisa dikatakan ini masihlah terlalu awal. Kyuhyun juga baru sehari tinggal. Lalu kenapa Kibum terburu untuk berkesimpulan.

" Kendalikan dirimu Bumie!"

Kangin adalah sosok ayah yang tenang dan sangat Kibum kagumi. Pun nyatanya kehadiran sang ayah dimeja makan tak mampu meredam emosinya. Ayahnya tak mengerti situasinya. Selama ini Kibumlah yang tumbuh besar bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Kibum jugalah yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kyuhyun dibanding orangtuanya yang jarang dirumah. Bukan Kibum ingin protes atau mengungkit bahwa mereka kurang diperhatikan. Tidak! Kenyataannya mereka tidak kurang kasih sayang atau materi dari kedua orangtuanya. Hanya saja Kibum merasa dialah yang lebih mengerti tentang Kyuhyun. Tumbuh kembang Kyuhyun Kibum menyaksikannya meski usia mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun. Kibum bukan hanya sebagai kakak untuk Kyuhyun. Kibum sudah seperti ayah,ibu,teman dan bahkan kekasih untuk Kyuhyun. Mengawasi Kyuhyun dalam diam. Kibum mengurus dan mencukupi semua kebutuhan Kyuhyun meski menggunakan uang ayahnya. Jadi Kibum merasa punya hak atas diri Kyuhyun. Kebahagiaan Kyuhyun adalah tanggung jawabnya.

 _"Mereka memanfaatkan uri Kyuhyunie Appa!"_

Kibum ingin sekali meneriakkan itu tapi ia tak bisa. Kibum juga ingin mengatakan Cho Jongwon adalah mantan pegawai yang menjadi korban PHK perusahaan ayahnya. Di hari yang sama Kyuhyun dilahirkan, Han Yuri istri Jongwon yang juga merupakan ibu dari Kyuhyun dinyatakan meninggal. Dihari yang sama pula Kyuhyun akhirnya menjadi saudara kembarnya. Semuanya saling berkaitan hingga membuahkan satu kesimpulan, dendam. Kibum ingin sekali mengutuk siapapun orang suruhan ayahnya yang tidak bisa memberikan informasi seakurat dirinya.

Lalu mengapa Kibun menuntut ayahnya untuk mengerti jika Kibum sendiri tak memberikan informasi yang dia ketahui . Mereka tak akan pernah mengerti tanpa diberi pengertian. Sang ibu bahkan sudah terlihat menangis. Belum pernah Leeteuk melihat mata Kibum senyalang itu. Kyuhyun hanya diam diposisinya. Menunduk gemetar dengan pertengkaran dan suara keras yang belum pernah sekalipun didengar dirumahnya. Dan ini semua karenanya.

KRAKK

Kibum mendorong mundur kursinya dengan kasar. "Pergilah! Jangan pernah merengek untuk minta pulang. Pergi dan jangan pernah kembali!" keputusan yang akhirnya Kibum buat menyakiti semuanya tak terkecuali dirinya sendiri. Kibum sudah teramat putus asa hingga kata-kata keramat pungusiranpun akhirnya mengalir lancar layaknya air.

"Bumie, hentikan!" Kangin kembali mengingatkan putra sulungnya.

"Kenapa Appa! Bukankah itu benar. Untuk apa mempertahankan yang tak ingin dipertahankan!"

"Bumie, eomma mohon. Hentikan sayang" lirih sang ibu. Airmata dan permohonan Leeteuk seolah angin lalu untuk Kibum.

"Eomma..."cicit Kyuhyun melihat sang ibu menangis. Ia merasa berdosa sebagai anak.

" Jangan pernah mengharapkan dia kembali eomma. Seperti dia yang telah membuang kita, biarkan dia pergi. Dia bukan putra kalian! Ingatlah dia bukan seorang Kim. Dia seorang Cho!"

"KIM KIBUM DIAMLAH!"

PLAKK

Akhirnya kesabaran sang kepala keluarga menghilang ditelan kekurangajaran putra sulung mereka. Tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Kibum membuat Leeteuk semakin histeris. Tak pernah Kyuhyun melihat ayahnya yang berlaku kasar. Harusnya Kyuhyun tak pulang malam itu. Harusnya dia bilang saja pada sepupu cantiknya bahwa ia bisa pulang sendiri agar Kyuhyun tak perlu pulang kerumah keluarga Kim. Harusnya pertengkaran besar dipagi itu tak pernah terjadi. Harusnya Kyuhyun tak perlu melihat appanya menampar hyungnya. Harusnya dan seharusnya. Kyuhyun tak bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Kyuhyun yang keras kepala dan Kibum yang egois adalah kombinasi yang pas untuk mengawali sebuah kehancuran persaudaraan diantara mereka.

"Hiks...mianhae"

.

 **~Tragedi~**

 **.**

"Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan untuknya?"

Sudah satu pekan lamanya jiwa Kyuhyun seolah ditarik dari raganya. Diam adalah hal yang menarik dan satu-satunya yang selalu Kyuhyun lakukan. Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang terbaring lemah diranjang yang ada di unit kesehatan sekolah. Pikirannya kosong, menerawang entah kemana. Memikirkan sesuatu yang tak ia temukan ujung pangkalnya. Terasa sangat berat dan menyiksa. Otaknya tak pernah menerima kejutan sebesar ini. Kibum selalu menjadi tameng untuknya bahkan sebelum masalah menimpanya. Keberadaan Kyuline disekitarnya bahkan tak ia sadari. Siapapun yang mengenal baik Kyuhyun tau, bocah yang saat ini tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri itu memiliki riwayat penyakit maag yang cukup parah. Pola makan yang tidak teratur dan jauh dari kata sehat juga stres yang melandanya akibat terlalu banyak beban pikiran membuat Kyuhyun ambruk dikelas. Apakah Kibum tau? Dulu Kyuhyun berharap agar Kibum hyungnya tak pernah tau. Tapi untuk kali ini saja Kyuhyun berharap agar Kibum tau dan berlari padanya dengan raut khawatirnya yang membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan tawanya. Tapi kini itu tidak mungkin lagi. Mustahil hyung datarnya akan datang setelah ia menyakiti hatinya. Kibum kecewa, Kibum membenci dirinya.

Sejak hari itu Kyuhyun tak pernah lagi pulang kerumah Kangin. Ibunya sering menelepon dan menanyakan kabarnya. Terakhir, dua hari lalu sang ibu mengabarkan mereka telah kembali ke Jepang. Kyuhyun merasa mereka semakin jauh dengan dirinya.

"Dia begitu sehari setelah peristiwa pelemparan ponsel" Minho berpendapat. Mencoba mengingat-ingat saat melihat Kyuhyun yang memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap jendela.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Kibum sunbae?"

"Aku melihatnya menangis" Changmin dan Minho menoleh kearah Jonghyun dengan pandangan bertanya. " Hari itu Kyuhyun datang lebih pagi dari biasanya dan menangis sendirian didalam kelas. Tidakkah kalian merasa masalahnya terlalu berat. Tanpa disuruhpun biasanya Kyuhyun akan bercerita tentang banyak hal. Tapi kali ini Kyuhyun menutup rapat-rapat tidak ingin kita mengetahuinya" perlahan Jonghyun mendekati ranjang dimana Kyuhyun berbaring. Changmin dan Minho mengikut dibelakangnya.

"Kyuhyun, ayo kita pulang!"

.

 **~Tragedi~**

 **.**

"Kalian pulanglah duluan!"

Mereka hendak memprotes, tapi Kyuhyun telah lebih dulu berjalan menjauh dari Kyuline untuk menemui seseorang yang begitu ingin Kyuhyun temui. Seseorang yang siluet tubuhnya baru saja Kyuhyun lihat.

"Bi...bisakah kita bicara hyung?"

Seruan yang terdengar ragu itu sukses menghentikan langkah Kibum yang akan menuju ke ruangan Lee Songsaenim. Kibum mencelos saat melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya ia khawatir, tapi akhirnya lebih memilih untuk bersikap tak perduli. Ia juga menekan rasa rindunya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Hyung...jebal!" Kyuhyun memohon ketika melihat Kibum beranjak. Namun jawaban Kibum sungguh ia tak pernah menduganya.

"Punya hak apa kau memohon padaku!"

 **DEG**

" Antara kita, tidak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan **CHO** Kyuhyun-Ssi!" Begitu tegas tapi sarat akan luka disetiap katanya.

 **DEG**

"Enyahlah!"

 **DEG**

Tanpa basa-basi, khas seorang Kim-Kibum. Biasanya itu tak berlaku untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terpaku ditempat tak mampu membalas sang kakak. Semua yang dikatakan Kibum benar adanya, tapi tidakkah menyuruhnya enyah adalah hal yang keterlaluan.

Berlebihankah jika sekarang Kyuhyun merasa dunianya serasa berhenti berputar. Mengetahui Kibum menolaknya ternyata lebih menyakitkan dari saat pertama kali mengetahui dirinya bukan seorang Kim. Kenapa Kyuhyun merasa perkataan Kibum hyungnya tidak hanya terdengar menyakitkan, tapi juga begitu egois.

"Kibum-Ssi"

Entah sejak kapan Kim Yoon hee berada disana. Partner Kibum di olimpiade berdiri dengan anggun memecah suasana tegang diantara keduanya.

"Lee songsaenim sudah menunggu kita. Apa semua yang dibutuhkan sudah kau siapkan?" Kyuhyun memandang Kibum meminta penjelasan kemana hyungnya akan pergi. Tapi Kibum bahkan melengos, berlalu meninggalkannya tanpa jawaban.

 _'Kau akan sangat menyesalinya Kim Kibum'_ batin Kibum mengingatkan dirinya akan setiap ucapannya.

"Kibum sunbae akan ke Jejudo untuk olimpiade" Jonghyun menepuk bahu Kyuhyun karena dirasa sahabatnya belum tau. Mereka bukan sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan antara kakak adik itu, tapi rasa khawatir terhadap sahabatlah yang memaksa Kyuline untuk mengikuti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun berlalu tak ada niat membahasnya lebih lanjut. Jonghyun menghela nafas berat merasa masalah yang sedang dihadapi leader mereka memanglah sangat berat.

"Tidakkah kalian merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kibum sunbae. Dia memanggil uri Kyuhyunie dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"

Tidak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan Changmin. Jonghyun dan Minho hanya saling menatap kemudian memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh. Mereka mungkin memikirkan kemungkinan yang sama.

.

 **~Tragedi~**

 **.**

Tak biasanya, ketika Kyuhyun pulang sekolah melihat sang ayah berada dirumah, meski dalam keadaan setengah sadar karena minuman keras yang dikonsumsinya. Sungguh contoh yang tidak baik mengingat matahari saja masih belum tenggelam. Kyuhyun menatap lama Cho Jongwon yang belum menyadari keberadaannya. Tubuh kurus dengan kumis dan jambang yang menghiasi hampir seluruh wajah renta milik sang ayah membuatnya terlihat tak terurus.

Kyuhyun mengira dia bisa memiliki keduanya. Keluarganya juga ayah kandungnya. Ia hanya butuh untuk bersabar dan berusaha. Tapi tatapan mata Kibum hari ini menyadarkannya, bahwa dirinya tidak boleh menjadi orang yang serakah. Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu maka ia harus rela melepaskan sesuatu yang lain lagi. Kyuhyun harus memilih, dan ia telah memutuskannya.

"Ayah ayo kita bicara" terdengar bergetar karena Kyuhyun sendiri bahkan tidak tau apakah pilihannya benar atau salah. Jongwon yang menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun hanya memandang sinis. Wajah pucat Kyuhyun sedikitpun tak menarik simpatinya. Apa yang sedang bocah itu pikirkan. Dia mendekat pada ayah yang bahkan tak mengacuhkannya.

"Ayah, mari hidup bersama. Terima aku sebagaimana mestinya karena aku adalah putramu. Aku akan berbakti padamu dan memberikan kehidupan yang layak untukmu. Mohon bersabarlah hingga hari itu tiba dan aku akan menjagamu ayah" Changmin atau siapapun pasti tidak akan mengira jika kata-kata yang terdengar sedikit rumit itu berasal dari bibir Kyuhyun. Tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Uri Kyuhyunie telah bertumbuh menjadi dewasa.

BRAKK

BRAKK

BRAKK

Suara berisik yang berasal dari gedoran pintu terasa sangat mengganggu untuk Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak, untuk berbicara seperti tadi saja ia butuh mengumpulkan banyak keberanian. Dan sekarang disaat pembicaraan mereka barusaja dimulai tamu yang menurut Kyuhyun tidak ada sopan-sopannya telah mengintrupsi pembicaraannya. Setelah ini Kyuhyun sanksi apakah ucapannya yang tadi dia bisa mengulanginya atau tidak.

"Cho Jongwon, buka pintunya! Aku tau kau ada didalam!" Teriakan diluar sana terdengar memekakkan telinga mengingat rumah mereka yang memang terbilang sempit. Sebagai anak yang ingin berbakti pada ayahnya tentu Kyuhyun tak ingin ayahnyalah yang membuka pintu. Ini adalah awal yang baik baginya untuk menunjukkan baktinya meski hanya membukakan pintu untuk tamu sang ayah. Tapi Kyuhyun akan senang jika ia menjadi berguna.

"Jangan dibuka!"

Terlambat. Kyuhyun telah lebih dulu membuka pintu tanpa sempat mendengar larangan dari sang ayah. Kenapa?

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu" desisnya. Beberapa orang pria dengan wajah sangar dan berbadan besar langsung menyeruak masuk membuat tubuh Kyuhyun yang memang sedang sakit terhuyung.

"Waktu yang kami berikan padamu sudah habis Jongwon. Jadi sekarang bayar hutangmu!" Salah satu diantara mereka menarik paksa kerah baju ayahnya membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau ingin menolongnya. Kyuhyun sedang dalam mode ingin berguna untuk ayahnya.

"Siapa kalian, kenapa tidak sopan pada ayahku" Kyuhyun berusaha mendorong, namun tenaganya bahkan tak mampu sedikit saja menggeser posisi pria sangar yang hampir mencekik ayahnya.

"Siapa bocah ingusan ini?" Pria itu beralih menatap Kyuhyun. Memandang dari atas hingga bawah lalu keatas lagi. Seringai licik tercetak jelas dibibir kehitaman miliknya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa" Jongwon berbohong entah dengan tujuan apa. Tidak terdengar aneh mengingat selama ini ia tak pernah menganggap Kyuhyun ada. Apalagi keputusan Kyuhyun untuk pindah telah mengecewakannya. Tapi tetap saja perkataannya sukses membuat hati Kyuhyun sakit. Kyuhyun merasa tak diakui. Mereka tentu tak mudah percaya begitu saja. Diruangan minimalis itu siapapun mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas ketika Kyuhyun memanggil Jongwon dengan sebutan ayah. Padahal yang mereka ketahui Jongwon tak memiliki anak. Hanya ada seorang remaja bernama Lee Hyukjae yang diketahui bekerja untuk bos besar mereka. Pria sangar itu memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun dengan intens membuat yang diperhatikan merasa risih. Jongwon terlihat gelisah ditempatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau berikan saja bocah yang bukan siapa-siapa ini kepada kami..." mereka memberikan penawarannya. "...dan hutangmu akan kami anggap lunas." Penawaran yang sangat menarik tapi Jongwon terlihat sama sekali tak menyukainya. Biar bagaimanapun Kyuhyun adalah putranya walau dia menganggap karena kelahiran Kyuhyunlah Yuri-nya meninggal. Jongwon juga bukanlah laki-laki yang telah kehilangan seluruh hatinya meski kenyataannya kebencian masih tetap mendominasinya. Yang tak Jongwon sadari ada satu orang yang berbinar mendengar kata lunas untuk hutangnya. Mungkin ia bisa mengajukan penawaran.

"Dia hanya bocah tak berguna. Membawanya hanya akan merepotkan kalian saja. Tenaganya lemah tidak bisa diandalkan" Kyuhyun tidak tau mengapa ayahnya begitu meragukan kemampuannya. Dia terlihat tak berguna dan sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan dimata sang ayah.

"Wajahnya manis, dia bisa menjadi gigolo" Jongwon menggeram marah melihat pria berbadan kekar dengan seringai menjijikkannya. Kenapa? Bahkan Kyuhyun saja terlihat tak masalah. Entah mengapa ada perasaan terhina saat orang-orang itu mengatakan ingin menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai gigolo. Ia hendak protes tapi...

" Ahjussi, kalian bisa membawaku. Aku akan bekerja menjadi seperti apa yang kalian mau" pernyataan spontan Kyuhyun yang terdengar polos membuat beberapa pria sangar itu senang. Tentu saja mereka tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan mangsa semudah ini, dengan senang hati bocah itu menyerahkan dirinya untuk dijadikan sebagai laki-laki penghibur.

"Kau serius bocah?!" Pria sangar itu memastikan. Setidaknya mereka masih punya etika. Tidak main seret seenaknya dengan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti kemauan mereka.

"Aku serius ahjussi, tapi hutang ayahku akan dianggap lunas bukan?" Penawaran harus dipastikan dan untuk bagian ini Kyuhyun tidak bodoh.

"Asal kau menjadi anak yang manis dan penurut kau bisa memegang kata-kata kami"

DEAL

Senang tentu saja. Kyuhyun menjadi berguna karena orang-orang yang awalnya ia anggap jahat dan tidak memiliki sopan santun, ternyata begitu baik memberikannya pekerjaan. Ia akan bekerja dan menjadi gigolo Kyuhyun rasa bukan menjadi masalah. Yang menjadi masalah, taukah Kyuhyun gigolo itu pekerjaan semisal apa? Otaknya boleh saja pintar dan cepat mencerna pelajaran sekolah. Tapi disekolah dia tidak mendapatkan pengajaran tentang kata gigolo. Mungkin Kyuhyun berpikir gigolo adalah jenis pekerjaan kasar yang membutuhkan tenaga besar. Kyuhyun rasa dia mampu meski sebenarnya ia tidak yakin dengan tenaganya sendiri. Dia juga tidak pernah bersentuhan dengan yang berat-berat sebelumnya. Tapi Kyuhyun akan berusaha demi ayahnya.

Jongwon diam tak berusaha melakukan apapun ketika Kyuhyun hendak dibawa pergi. Mencegahpun dirasa percuma. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dan bocah itu tersenyum padanya. Senyum menenangkan tapi justru tak membuatnya merasa tenang. Entah kenapa hatinya mencelos melihat senyum kekanakan milik putranya. Putranya? Dia bahkan tak pernah mengakuinya dan memilih membuangnya. Alih-alih membalas, Jongwon justru melengos membuat senyum Kyuhyun menghilang. Ia berjanji akan membuat ayahnya bangga padanya. Kyuhyun akhirnya pergi tanpa tau netra milik pria baya yang berstatus ayahnya kini terlihat berkaca.

Eunhyuk baru pulang saat Kyuhyun benar-benar telah pergi. Dimanakah gerangan anak itu? Eunhyuk hanya mendapati pamannya yang tak biasanya sore hari berada dirumah.

"Ahjussi kau melihat Kyuhyun?" Jongwon tak menjawab dan lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan minumannya. Sejujurnya ia tak tau harus menjawab apa. Eunhyuk akan marah jika ia berkata jujur dan tentu Jongwon yakin akan hal itu. Ia sedang malas untuk berdebat jadi lebih baik ia memilih untuk diam saja.

"Mungkin Kyuhyun pulang kerumah orangtuanya" Eunhyuk menduga karena satu sekolah tau Kibum ada di Jeju untuk mengikuti olimpiade. Kyuhyun pasti menemani ibunya yang kesepian karena tak ada Kibum. Yang tak Eunhyuk ketahui orangtua Kyuhyun kini tidak sedang berada di Korea.

.

 **~Tragedi~**

 **.**

"Yak, bukan seperti itu hyung. Kenapa kau bodoh sekali. Sudah berulang kali kukatakan monsternya akan memakanmu kalau kau melewati jalan yang itu!"

Kyuhyun mengomel entah untuk keberapa kalinya malam ini. Padahal sejak daritadi ia berusaha menahan sakit dibagian atas perutnya hanya untuk mengajari salah satu ahjussi yang sore tadi membawanya untuk bermain game. Akibat asam lambungnya yang naik produksi salivanyapun meningkat, hal itu semakin membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Kyuhyun juga berusaha menahan mual yang bergejolak dan ia ingin sekali muntah. Ia bertambah kesal karena si paman yang sekarang dipanggilnya dengan hyung tak kunjung pintar juga. Anehnya namja yang daritadi diteriaki oleh Kyuhyun menurut saja tidak membantah sama sekali ketika Kyuhyun menyuruhnya melakukan ini itu. Beberapa dari mereka terkikik mengetahui yang paling tua diantara mereka kalah dengan anak kecil macam Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun enggan berteriak. Itu perbuatan tidak sopan untuk dilakukan pada orang yang lebih tua. Akan tetapi ahjussi yang menolak untuk dipanggil dengan ahjussi ini sungguh kelewat bodoh rupanya. Jadi mau tak mau Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara dengan nada kerasnya untuk memprotes kebodohan pria bernama Lee Yong Jun itu.

"Berhenti tertawa atau kulempar kalian dengan ini!" Yong Jun mengirimkan death glare pada rekan-rekannya, seketika tawa merekapun berhenti. Apalagi benda hitam ditangannya juga sudah siap melayang menghantam kepala mereka semua.

"Yak, apa-apaan hyung. Jangan seenaknya main lempar-lempar barang milik orang!" Kyuhyun tidak terima ketika PSP miliknya akan digunakan untuk melempar mereka yang tadi sibuk tertawa. Kembali beberapa orang yang sudah berhenti tertawa kini tertawa lagi saat Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Yong Jun menurut. Namun tawa mereka tak bertahan lama saat tiba-tiba datang sekumpulan namja dengan pakaian rapi meminta Kyuhyun untuk diserahkan pada mereka. Andaisaja bisa ingin sekali Yong Jun cs mencegah orang-orang ini untuk membawa Kyuhyun pergi. Yong Jun tau pasti kemana mereka akan membawa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak pantas berada ditempat terkutuk seperti mereka. Mereka menyesal telah membawa bocah polos itu bersamanya. Dan kenapa juga waktu itu Kyuhyun malah menawarkan diri. Baru beberapa jam menghabiskan waktu bersama, rupanya telah menumbuhkan rasa sayang Yong Jun cs terhadap Kyuhyun. Sayangnya tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menyesali telah melibatkan bocah tak berdosa itu dalam dunia hitam mereka.

"Aku mau dibawa kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada pria asing yang membawanya.

"Memberimu pelatihan langsung" Oh Kyuhyun merasa dia akan segera mendapatkan uang. Dia akan ditraining pikirnya, jadi dengan tanpa ragu Kyuhyun mengikuti pria-pria berpenampilan rapi itu. Kyuhyun bahkan sempat melambaikan tangan pada Yong Jun cs. Mereka mencelos melihat senyum polos Kyuhyun yang menjadi korban hutang dari ayahnya.

.

 **~Tragrdi~**

 **.**

UHUKK...UHUKK

"Kenapa kalian membawaku ketempat seperti ini?" Kyuhyun terbatuk-batuk begitu memasuki tempat yang jauh dari pemikirannya. Kyuhyun mengira dirinya akan dibawa ke pasar atau pelabuhan. Kenapa orang-orang asing ini malah membawanya ketempat berisik dengan lampu kerlap-kelip yang membuat kepalanya pusing. Belum lagi orang-orang yang jumlahnya sangat banyak dengan kelakuan yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat ajaib. Menari dengan pakaian seksi semi telanjang, merokok serta mabuk-mabukkan. Ah pemandangan yang tidak bagus dan menodai mata suci milik bocah ingusan macam Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kau kira kami akan membawamu kemana?" salah satu diantara mereka balik bertanya dan yang lainya memilih pergi entah kemana. Mungkin tugas mereka hanya sebatas mengantar Kyuhyun sampai sana. Cukup satu orang saja yang menemani Kyuhyun.

"Pasar atau pelabuhan" jawab Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi watadosnya.

"Untuk apa kesana?" sekarang giliran pria asing tersebut yang dilanda kebingungan. Hei dia benar kan ditugaskan melatih bocah ini untuk menjadi gigolo. Tapi kenapa pembicaraan ini sepertinya terdegar tidak nyambung.

" Kalian akan memberikanku pekerjaan sebagai gigolo kan?"

"Ya..." mengangguk.

"Kenapa membawaku kemari. Ayo kepelabuhan karena pasar pasti sudah tutup malam-malam begini" ajakan Kyuhyun dengan menggandeng tangannya untuk keluar dari diskotik semakin membuat pria asing tersebut bertambah bingung. Hei kenapa dia jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang karena hanya menurut saja.

"Tunggu tunggu! Memangnya kau pikir menjadi gigolo itu pekerjaan seperti apa?"

"Kuli panggul"

 **JDUARR**

Bagaikan mendengar kabar adik perempuannya mengalami pelecehan seksual, pria asing itu shock mendengar apa yang barusaja dikatakan oleh bocah didepannya lengkap dengan tatapan polosnya.

" Hei bocah sepertinya aku harus menunjukkan-mengajarkan padamu apa itu gigolo" ujarnya setelah berhasil kembali dari shocknya, dan barusaja mereka membalik badan untuk...

"KYAAAA..." Kyuhyun memekik ketika melihat sepasang lelaki yang duduk dipojokan sedang berciuman. Tidak perlu mencari karena nyatanya Kyuhyun telah melihat sendiri apa yang nanti harus dikerjakannya. Begitu pemikiran pria asing tersebut.

"Astaga! Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?!" Sekali lagi jantung Kyuhyun hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya karena terkejut. Kyuhyun menatap horor pasangan gay yang sudah mulai kemana-mana.

"Pekerjaanmu...adalah mengikuti seperti apa yang mereka lakukan!"

"MWOO!"

.

 **~Tragedi~**

 **.**

Eunhyuk terlihat gelisah, duduknya tidak merasa tenang. Pikirannya tidak fokus pada penjelasan sang guru sejarah yang sudah mengoceh panjang lebar demi menceritakan tentang Korea dari era dinasti hingga sekarang berubah menjadi negara yang maju dengan sistem pemerintahan presidensial.

Kyuhyun, pikiran Eunhyuk diambil alih oleh bocah yang semalam dilihatnya di Sanuell club. Awalnya Eunhyuk tidak yakin dengan apa yang sudah dilihatnya. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin pergi ketempat yang dipenuhi dengan racun itu dan lagipula Kyuhyun juga tidak mungkin bisa masuk dengan mudah mengingat wajah dan usianya yang dikategorikan masih bocah.

Menghela nafas dengan berat Eunhyuk memperhatikan Kyuline minus Kyuhyun. Tidak ada. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak ada diantara mereka dan mereka sendiri juga sama sekali tak mendengar kabar dari Kyuhyun. Telepon Kyuhyun mati dan untuk memastikan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja Eunhyuk mendatangi rumah Kyuhyun yang lama. Hasilnya pembantu rumah tangga mereka mengatakan Kyuhyun sudah tidak pulang selama seminggu. Berarti kemarin Kyuhyun memang tidak pulang. Lalu semalam Kyuhyun tidur dimana? Yang dia lihat diclub apakah memang benar Kyuhyun? Jika memang benar adanya, Jongwon ahjussi, ya satu-satunya yang bisa menjelaskan situasi ini adalah pamannya.

" BUKA! BUKA!"

BRAKK...BRAKK

Kyuhyun tak bisa untuk bersikap sesantai kemarin setelah tau pekerjaan apa yang akan ditekuninya nanti. Dia sangat takut mereka akan membawanya ketempat berisik dan menjijikkan itu lagi. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tidur semalaman akibat pikiran buruknya tentang pekerjaannya.

BRAKK...BRAKK

Berkali-kali Kyuhyun memukul pintu besar itu namun mereka tak juga menggubrisnya. Lelah tentusaja dan Kyuhyun tak mau menyerah sampai mereka mau melepaskannya. Dia sangat takut sekarang, berada diantara orang-orang yang jahat. Tubuhnya juga semakin melemah karena ia menolak untuk makan. Dia sakit dan sangat lapar. Tapi rasa takut akan nasibnya mengalahkan segalanya, membuatnya memilih untuk tetap menggedor pintu besar didepannya berharap mereka mengasihaninya. Tapi semuanya terasa percuma, mereka mengurungnya menjadikannya sebagai tahanan. Kyuhyun ingin pulang.

"Appa, Bumie hyung tolong Kyunie...hiks"

.

 **~Tragedi~**

 **.**

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh Hyukjae. Kau sungguh berisik!" Ternyata pilihannya salah dengan mengaku tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun. Dari tadi remaja yang telah dianggap sebagai anaknya sendiri itu malah terlihat sibuk mengomel dari pada mencari jalan keluarnya.

"Lagipula aku tidak menyuruhnya, dia sendiri yang menawarkan diri" bela Jongwon lagi merasa dirinya disudutkan.

"Dan paman tidak mencegahnya?!" Bukan. Bukan Jongwon tak mencegahnya. Ia sudah mencoba meski secara tersirat, hanya saja dia kurang berusaha. "Kenapa paman begitu tega pada Kyuhyun. Dia putramu paman! Suka atau tidak Kyuhyun lahir dari buah cinta Yuri ahjumma dan juga paman!" Hyukjae terlihat sangat marah mengetahui jika Kyuhyun memang telah dipekerjakan di Sanuell club seperti dugaannya. Tidak percaya bahwa seorang ayah akan mampu melakukan hal sekeji itu pada darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Aku sungguh kecewa padamu paman. Jika Yuri ahjumma masih hidup beliau pasti akan sedih. Apa paman lupa bagaimana rasanya saat pertama kali mengetahui bibi sedang mengandung?" suara Hyukjae melemah, terlalu kecewa dengan tindakan Jongwon.

Jongwon begitu tertohok mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae. Awalnya ia kesal karena nama Yuri istrinya dibawa-bawa. Tapi ia sadar apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae tentang kehamilan Yuri memang benar. Dia masih ingat begitu antusiasnya dulu saat mengetahui Yuri sedang hamil. Bahkan mereka sempat bertengkar kecil hanya karena Yuri ingin anak perempuan sedangkan dia menginginkan seorang jagoan. Dan ketika Tuhan telah mengabulkan doanya, kenapa justru ia tak bersyukur dan malah membuangnya.

Airmata Jongwon tak kuasa lagi untuk tak menetes. Kenangan itu mengusik nuraninya. Dia menyesal dan malu ketika mengingat wajah istrinya. Yuri-nya pasti mengutuknya dialam sana. Kenapa dia begitu kejam menyalahkan Kyuhyun akan takdir yang menimpa keluarganya. Harusnya ia menjaga satu-satunya peninggalan istrinya yang berharga. Kyuhyun memembutuhkan dirinya, sebagai ayah yang melindungi putranya. Dengan kasar diusapnya airmata yang sudah terlanjur keluar dan segera ia beranjak.

"Paman kau mau kemana?!"teriak Hyukjae saat Jongwon berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Melakukan yang seharusnya seorang ayah lakukan!" Hyukjae tersenyum bangga memandang punggung pamannya yang kian menjauh. "Ah sekarang gilaranku. Kibum, ya Kibum harus tau meski anak itu akan membunuhku nantinya" gumam Hyukjae mencari nama Kibum dikontak line-nya yang baru pagi tadi didapatnya dari Donghae.

.

 **~Tragedi~**

 **.**

Kibum terlihat gelisah didalam kamar hotelnya. Entahlah. Bukan karena memikirkan tentang olimpiade atau takut kalah dalam kompetisi bergengsi yang akan membawa nama baik sekolahnya ketingkat internasional. Kyuhyun, pikirannya dipenuhi dengan Kyuhyun adiknya. Sejak kemarin hingga hari telah berganti, dan malam ini telah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 hatinya menjadi semakin tidak tenang. Kibum bahkan tidak yakin ia mampu mengikuti olimpiade dengan baik jika pikirannya terus kacau seperti ini. Ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik, terus memikirkan Kyuhyun dan bagaimana kecewanya ekspresi adiknya dipertemuan terakhir mereka. Kibum sadar dirinya begitu egois. Kibum juga tau Kyuhyun berhak menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri dan ia tak berhak untuk mencampurinya. Tapi jika pilihan yang diambil Kyuhyun tak membuat dongsaengnya bahagia, maka Kibum tak akan pernah rela. Disanalah peran dia sebagai hyung dibutuhkan. Dia berusaha mencegah kemungkinan terburuk. Kibum telah dengan matang memikirkannya tapi tak seorangpun paham dengan kekhawatirannya. Sekali lagi karena hanya Kibum yang paling paham tentang Kyuhyun dan Kibum tau Kyuhyunnya tidak bahagia, tetapi mencoba untuk terlihat bahagia.

Drrrtt...drrrtt

Getaran yang berasal dari ponsel mengalihkankan Kibum dari kegelisahannya. Masih nomer yang sama. Nomer asing yang sejak dari tadi selalu diabaikannya.

"Yeob..."

" _Kim Kibum kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkatnya!"_ Seseorang diseberang line memotong salam Kibum. Dari nadanya terdengar sangat kesal.

"Nuguseo?"

 _"Aku Lee Hyukjae"_ kedua alis Kibum saling bertaut . Menimbulkan kerutan tanya didahinya. Untuk apa namja yang tak pernah dia sukai itu menghubunginya.

"Ada apa?" Terdengar malas. "Cepat katakan. Jika tidak ada-"

 _"Kibum-Ssi kumohon jangan tutup dulu teleponnya. Ini tentang Kyuhyun-"_

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?" Potong Kibum cepat. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu telah menimpa dongsaengnya.

"Maafkan kami Kibum, Kyuhyun..." Kibum terlihat murka mendengarkan Hyukjae dengan semua penjelasannya.

"Kalian gila membawa Kyuhyun ketempat seperti itu!" Rahang Kibum mengeras. Tangan kirinya mengepal hingga buku jarinya terlihat memutih.

 _"Bisakah kita bicarakan ini nanti saja Kibum-Ssi. Kau boleh melakukan apa saja padaku. Tapi alangkah baiknya kita selamatkan Kyuhyun terlebih dulu. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya seorang diri. Ayahmu, gunakan kekuasaan ayahmu untuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun."_ Hyukjae menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar karena merasa diburu oleh waktu. Sedikit banyak dirinya paham dengan bahaya yang mungkin sedang mengancam Kyuhyun. Jadi mereka harus cepat sebelum terlambat.

" Tentu saja aku tidak akan melepaskanmu setelah ini. Jadi berdoalah Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Atau aku akan mengantarkanmu melihat neraka lebih cepat!"

Bip

Dan telepon diputus sepihak oleh Kibum. Segera ia meninggalkan hotel untuk menuju bandara. Tak lupa Kibum juga menghubungi ayahnya. Secepatnya Kibum harus sampai di Seoul.

"Kim Kibum kau mau kemana?" Teriakan dari guru pembimbingnya dilobi hotel tak mampu menghentikan langkah seorang Kim Kibum untuk kembali ke Seoul. Dia menoleh lalu membungkuk sekilas, setelahnya Kibum berlari keluar untuk menghentikan taksi.

"Aish..." Lee songsaenim terlihat mengacak frustasi rambutnya. Secepatnya dia harus menemukan pengganti Kibum jika tidak ingin tim dari sekolahnya didiskualifikasi.

 **.**

 **~Tragedi~**

 **.**

BUGG

Kyuhyun merasa telah lelah hanya untuk terus menangis. Permohonannya juga dirasa sia-sia. Percuma karena ahjussi tidak tau diri,jelek, dan terlebih mesum yang ada dihadapannya tak sedikitpun menggubris penjelasan serta tak mau tau dengan ketakutannya. Kyuhyun bukan gay, dia normal dan masih menyukai wanita cantik seperti ibunya. Tapi pria dihadapannya ini sangat jahat, sama jahatnya dengan ayah kandung yang telah membuangnya. Kyuhyun membenci ayahnya sekarang. Dia sadar bahwa dia tidak harus berbakti pada ayah yang tak perduli padanya. Kyuhyun takut, ya sangat takut melihat dirinya yang tak bisa lari kemana-mana. Rambut ikalnya basah berantakan karena berpeluh. Bajunya telah robek disana-sini. Matanya memerah dan basah. Jejak airmata juga masih ada dipipi gembilnya. Satu hal untuk mendiskripsikan Kyuhyun saat ini, kacau. Jadi jangan salahkan Kyuhyun jika ia dengan kalap menghantamkan botol wine yang tadi digunakan untuk menjamunya.

"KAU...!"

Pria itu menatap nyalang Kyuhyun dengan darah yang mulai merembes dari kepalanya yang bocor. Dia berjalan mendekat dan Kyuhyun mundur perlahan hingga akhirnya tubuh bersimbah darah yang berjalan oleng itu akhirnya roboh.

BRUKK

TRANGG

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan sisa botol wine yang masih dipegangnya. Kakinya lemas dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat melihat ahjussi didepannya tumbang. Ketakutan luar biasa jelas terlihat dimatanya saat melihat darah yang semakin banyak keluar.

"Aku membunuhnya aku membunuhnya" rancau Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi mengontrol dirinya. Lari, ya ia harus lari. Tapi lewat mana mengingat pintu dan jendela yang semuanya terkunci. Apa ia harus menghancurkan kaca jendela dan melompat dari lantai tiga. Oh tidak, dia takut ketinggian. Bagaimana jika nanti dia mati. Kyuhyun masih ingin hidup untuk bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kangin appaya. Kyuhyun masih ingin hidup untuk melepas rindu bersama sang eomma. Dan Kyuhyun ingin meminta maaf pada Kibum hyungnya.

Matanya awas menyisir seluruh ruangan. Dimeja nakas Kyuhyun melihat benda yang mungkin saja bisa menyelamatkannya. Benda pipih persegi panjang bernama ponsel milik namja mesum itu. Ditekannya nomer Kibum yang dihafalnya diluar kepala, bahkan disaat nomernya sendiripun Kyuhyun tak ingat. Hanya Kibum yang Kyuhyun ingat untuk bisa menyelamatkan dirinya saat ini.

"Hyung...Kibum hyung" bisiknya kacau saat menunggu Kibum mengangkat teleponnya.

" **ENYAHLAH!"**

PRAKK

Seketika Kyuhyun menjatuhkan ponsel ditangannya diikuti tubuhnya yang semakin bergetar hebat, merosot dan akhirnya terduduk pasrah dilantai yang dingin. Kata-kata menyakitkan Kibum tempo hari adalah memori terakhir dari pertemuannya dengan sang kakak. Kibum hyungnya tak menginginkannya dan bahkan menyuruhnya enyah dari hadapannya. Ingatan itu terus berputar bagai kaset rusak membuat Kyuhyun menangis dengan sangat keras.

"EOMMAA...!"

"Yeoboseo...?"

Suara Kibum diseberang line tak mampu lagi Kyuhyun dengar.

"Siapa?" Suara hyukjae terdengar. Kibum menggeleng karena memang dia tak tau. Mereka sekarang dalam perjalanan ke Sanuell club setelah Kibum kembali dari Jeju.

"Hiks..."

Dan barusaja Kibum ingin mematikan telepon yang masih tersambung, isakan keras terdengar.

"Kyuhyun...?"

"Hiks...Hiks..."

"Kyuhyun kau dimana? "

"Hiks...hiks..."

"Kyuhyun, aku tanya dimana kau sekarang?!" Teriak Kibum tak sabar. Kyuhyun menangis artinya telah terjadi sesuatu, sesuatu yang buruk. Meski Kibum terus berteriak menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun, tetap saja masih tak ada jawaban. Hanya isakan yang mampu Kibum dengar dan ia yakin itu Kyuhyunnya. Terakhir yang Kibum dengar adalah suara gaduh diiringi jeritan Kyuhyun.

"Cari tau dimana lokasi Kyuhyun berada!" Perintah Kibum menyerahkan ponselnya yang masih menyala pada Hyukjae. Kibum yang panik langsung menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam. Melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata hingga membuat Hyukjae ketakutan. Dibelakang mereka, Hyukjae dapat melihat orang-orang suruhan Kangin mengikuti mereka. Ia tidak heran, diusianya yang tergolong belia Kibum sudah mendapatkan SIM-nya. Kekuatan uang memang luar biasa.

 **.**

 **~Tragedi~**

 **.**

PLAKK

"Bocah tengik sialan! Berani sekali kau menghancurkan bisnisku. Hutang ayahmu saja masih belum terbayar. Dan sekarang kau sudah membuat kekacauan ditempatku!" Tubuh Kyuhyun terjungkal saat seseorang dengan tangan besar bertato mendorong kepalanya. Dialah Park Donggun si bos besar pemilik club. Tamparan, tendangan dan pukulan sudah Kyuhyun terima. Pipi chubby miliknya kini tak lagi mulus. Warna khas lebam akibat pukulan menghiasi hampir seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya. Sebagian yang menyaksikan penyiksaan Kyuhyun merasa iba, termasuk Yong Jun cs. Tapi mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun atau mereka sendiri akan menerima akibatnya. Mereka melihat, mereka kasihan tapi hanya sebatas itu. Tampak seperti omong kosong tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk menolong.

Donggun menjambak kasar rambut belakang Kyuhyun membuat wajah Kyuhyun dipaksa untuk mendongak, lalu setelahnya menghempaskan tubuhnya kedepan membuat Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan.

ARGHHHH...

Kyuhyun tersungkur dengan wajahnya yang terjatuh lebih dulu. Darah segar mengalir dari dagunya. Sebuah pukulan diterima Kyuhyun diwajahnya. Donggun memukulnya lagi dan lagi. Kali ini tubuhnya yang menjadi sasaran. Kyuhyun meringkuk untuk melindungi bagian wajah, perut dan dadanya agar tidak kena pukul meski itu mustahil.

"Appo...uh appo. Jinjja appo" suara lirihan Kyuhyun bahkan tak terdengar, atau pura-pura tak mendengar. Menulikan telinga mereka dari rintihan bocah yang tengah sekarat. "Jebalyo...geumanhae jebal geumanhae"

Tidak sampai disana, Donggun dengan beringasnya menendang tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya itu berkali-kali. Tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang memelas meminta untuk berhenti. Mendengar rintihan Kyuhyun justru membuat Donggun semakin kalap. Ingatannya tentang bisnisnya yang sebentar lagi akan hancur akibat ulah Kyuhyun yang hampir membunuh bos mafia besar membuat dendamnya semakin membara. Jadi dengan tanpa ampun diinjaknya dada Kyuhyun dengan keras, setelahnya dengan tanpa ampun ia gunakan kakinya untuk menggilas. Teriakan kesakitan berubah menjadi erangan. Sayup-sapup masih terdengar hingga sama sekali menghilang. Tubuh tak berdaya itu sudah tak bergerak lagi, pasrah. Bahkan wajahnya sudah tak berbentuk. Darah segar mengalir dari sela-sela rambutnya, turun hingga menutupi hampir seluruh wajah Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun terlihat begitu mengenaskan dalam keadaan meringkuk dengan warna merah darah yang mendominasi seluruh tubuhnya.

UHUKK

Kyuhyun terbatuk darah, rupanya ia masih sadar. Sibos besar menyuruh beberapa anak buahnya untuk membawa Kyuhyun untuk diobati.

"Bawa dia dan cepat obati. Bocah ini tidak boleh mati dengan cepat. Ia harus menebus kesalahannya dengan bekerja untukku seumur hidupnya!" Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak akan sanggup untuk bertahan jika terus bersama orang-orang kejam ini. Ia harus melarikan diri. Dengan sisa tenaganya yang tak seberapa dan entah didapatnya dari mana, Kyuhyun menggigit tangan pria yang akan membawanya. Dia berjalan cepat dan terhuyung, mengambil kursi kayu dekat nakas untuk memecahkan jendela kaca diruangan yang terkunci itu.

PRANGGG

Hancur berkeping-keping seperti hatinya saat ini. Kenapa Kyuhyun merasa hidupnya berubah menjadi begitu ekstrim.

"Lepaskan aku atau aku akan lompat!" Iris sewarna lelehan karamel itu bergerak gelisah, suaranya lemah dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat berada diketinggian. Sedikit saja Kyuhyun bergerak maka tamat riwayatnya.

" Melompatlah!" Bos besar memandang Kyuhyun sinis, menantang Kyuhyun karena yakin bocah itu tak akan berani untuk melompat. Tapi siapa yang akan tau. "Tak ada pengaruhnya bagiku kau mati atau hidup. Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanya bocah tengik yang menghancurkan bisnisku. Dan si Jongwon ayahmu juga sama saja. Kalian pantas mati.

Benar. Untuk apa orang-orang ini peduli padanya. Memang siapa dirinya? Kibum saja yang ia ketahui begitu menyayanginya tak mengharapkan keberadaannya lagi, berharap dirinya enyah. Dia adalah anak yang telah dibuang oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri. Kehadirannya sama sekali tak dibutuhkan. Dia menjadi penyebab kematian ibunya sendiri atas kelahirannya. Karenanya juga Kangin appa memukul hyungnya. Dirinyalah yang menjadi penyebab eomma cantiknya menangis. Kyuhyun tak suka, dan sekarang Kibum membencinya. Tak ada yang tersisa. Dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan sekarang. Apalagi yang harus Kyuhyun harapkan. Kyuhyun hanya belum tau bahwa ayah kandungnya sudah mulai menerima keberadaannya dan berusaha untuk menolongnya. Sayangnya Jongwon tak memiliki kekuasaan dan kekuatan lebih untuk melawan orang-orang jahat ini sehingga terlebih dulu tubuhnya babak belur dan tumbang.

"Hiks...hiks..."

Airmata Kyuhyun kembali mengalir. Kyuhyun putus asa. Ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat kebawah. Begitu tinggi dan Kyuhyun sangat takut dengan ketinggian. Tapi dia juga tak bisa menjamin dirinya akan selamat untuk yang kedua kalinya jika dihadapkan pada situasi yang sama. Mungkin berakhir dia akan membunuh orang, atau bisa jadi malah kehilangan harga dirinya. Keduanya bukan pilihan yang baik dan menguntungkannya.

" Hiks...hiks..."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menyerah dan memilih melepas harapan terakhir yang mungkin masih tersisa. Tak pernah ia mengira hidupnya akan berakhir tragis dan menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Eomma, appa, Bumie hyung ...mianhae, jeongmal mianhae hiks..."

BUGG

Sepersekian detik saja tubuh Kyuhyun telah menghantam lantai aspal yang dingin. Teriakan panik dan histeris orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat atau memang ingin mengunjungi Sanuell club terdengar memenuhi seluruh kawasan itu. Orang-orang mulai berkumpul mengerubuni objek yang barusaja terjatuh dari gedung lantai tiga dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan.

"Ambulan! Telepon ambulan!" Teriak salah seorang diantara mereka yang berada disana, menyaksikan tubuh dengan banyak luka dan cairan merah yang perlahan meluber keluar dari kepala Kyuhyun.

.

 **~Tragedi~**

 **.**

 _ **"Aku sumpahi kau akan menyesal! Kim Kibum sialan, kau akan menangis tiap hari karena takkan bisa melihatku lagi!"**_

 _ **"Pergilah! Jangan pernah merengek untuk minta pulang. Pergi dan jangan pernah kembali!"**_

 _ **"Enyahlah!"**_

Kibum bukanlah seorang pahlawan seperti difilm-film yang akan datang tepat waktu untuk menolong saudaranya. Dia juga bukan polisi yang datang belakangan setelah semua musuh disapu bersih oleh sang pahlawan. Kibum hanya merasa, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia datang terlambat. Apalagi saat dilihatnya Kerumunan yang membuatnya ragu untuk mendekat. Kibum takut, ya...sangat takut. Tubuhnya membeku seketika saat melihat sosok bersimbah darah yang sangat dikenalnya. Eunhyuk pun tak jauh beda, laki-laki bergumi smile itu memelototkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kyuh..."

Kyuhyun! ya, tubuh penuh darah itu memang Kyuhyun mereka.

.

 **~Tragedi~**

 **.**

Deru sirene ambulans terdengar menyayat hati membawa perasaan teramat sakit hingga tenggelam sampai dasar. Tubuh tanpa jiwa yang tidak terlihat damai, juga bekas gurat kesakitan tampak jelas diwajah milik Kyuhyun.

Kibum, remaja datar itu terus menatap jasad dongsaengnya yang terlihat penuh dengan luka lebam. Tangannya tak pernah lepas dari menggenggam tangan saudaranya yang mulai mendingin.

" Kau tega sekali padaku" lirihnya terdengar memilukan. " Kita sudah bersama bahkan sejak kau baru dilahirkan. Kenapa meninggalkanku"

Siapapun yang berada dalam ambulans pasti bisa merasakan betapa besar kehilangannya seorang Kim Kibum. Paramedis yang bertugas menyelamatkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan. Masih jelas diingatan mereka saat tubuh Kyuhyun barusaja ditemukan dan dinyatakan sudah meninggal. Kibum mendekap tubuh tak bernyawa Kyuhyun dan tak seorangpun boleh mendekat. Sungguh siapapun pasti akan merasa cemas dengan keadaanya. Tanpa airmata maupun ekspresi yang berarti. Pemandangan yang begitu menyedihkan.

" Kim Kyuhyun...apakah kasih sayangku selama ini masih kurang. Jangan serakah dengan membawa separuh jiwaku pergi bersamamu. Setelah ini aku harus bagaimana. Apakah dihatimu sudah tidak tersisa sedikit tempat untukku sehingga kau meninggalkanku" Dulu Kyuhyun pernah memaksa Kibum untuk tidak irit bicara tapi Kibum mengabaikannya sehingga Kyuhyun selalu mengusilinya. Sekarang Kyuhyun pasti sangat senang melihat Kibum banyak bicara. Tapi kenapa ia hanya diam saja seolah tak mendengar. Apa Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi mengekspresikan rasa senangnya atau ia hanya pura-pura. Kibum berharap adanya sebuah keajaiban tapi sepertinya keajaiban itu enggan menghamprinya. Kyuhyunnya masih betah dengan aksi diamnya.

" Kau marah padaku Kyu? Maaf, maafkan hyung" Ia menyesalinya.

"..."

" Ini pasti sakit" ucap Kibum sambil mengusap lembut wajah penuh luka Kyuhyun. Hatinya hancur membayangkan Kyuhyun yang ketakutan dan kesakitan disaat bersamaan dan dia tak ada disana. Semua yang telah terjadi adalah salahnya.

" maaf tidak ada disampingmu. Mianhae...mianhae...mianhae...hiks...hiks..."

Dan Kibum tidak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya untuk tidak jatuh. Isakan memilukan terdengar begitu menyayat hati dan membuat sesak siapapun yang mendengarnya. Jika Kyuhyun melihat keadaannya saat ini bocah itu pasti akan menertawakannya. Kyuhyun akan menjadi adik yang kurang ajar jika melihat Kibum menangis. Baginya, Kibum dan airmata adalah hal langka jadi ia patut untuk mengabadikannya.

"Bangunlah dan kau boleh menertawakanku" Kibum memohon tapi percuma.

"Bangunlah! Jebal bangunlah!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Tragedi~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Kyu sangat menyukai salju hyung, tapi Kyu tidak menyukai dingin"**_

 _ **"Hei mereka satu kesatuan, kau harus menyukai keduanya atau tidak sama sekali"**_

 _ **"Tidak, pokoknya Kyu tetap tidak suka!"**_

 _ **"Kenapa?"**_

 _ **"Bumie hyung itu sudah dingin jadi Kyu tidak mau ditambah lagi dengan dinginnya salju"**_

Senja telah menampakkan dirinya. Diiringi salju yang turun tidak terlalu lebat Kibum menatap datar peti mati yang berisikan jenazah dongsaengnya diturunkan menuju liang lahat. Angin bertiup menjadikan udara bertambah semakin dingin seolah ikut merasakan duka mendalam atas kepergian sang pembuat kecerian di keluarga Kim. Orang-orang dengan pakaian serba hitam berlalu setelah memberikan penghormatan terakhir mereka pada keluarga yang ditinggalkan. Terlihat Leeteuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya dalam dekapan suaminya, Kangin. Sementara sang kepala keluarga sendiri nampak terlihat tegar. Tapi dibalik topeng tegarnya, siapapun tau Kangin juga terpuruk dengan kepergian maknaenya.

Banyak siswa dari SM High School terlihat hadir di upacara pemakaman Kyuhyun. Changmin dan Minho tampak menangis tersedu sementara Jonghyun dengan setia menenangkan dua sahabat yang masih tersisa. Bukan Jonghyun tak bersedih, tapi dia harus tegar demi sahabatnya. Kyuhyun pasti akan marah padanya jika dia ikut-ikutan menangis seperti Changmin dan Minho.

Ryewook juga tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Sejak awal pemakaman, dia terus menangis dalam pelukan Heechul. Ia begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun dan sudah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri. Dimatanya tingkah Kyuhyun selalu terlihat imut dan menggemaskan dan itu semua merupakan hiburan tersendiri baginya. Ryewook pasti akan sangat merindukan Kyuhyun, merindukan tawa polos Kyuhyun, merindukan Kyuhyun memakan masakannya, merindukan Kyuhyun yang merengek dan merindukan semua yang ada pada bocah itu. Kenyataan itu sungguh membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Dadanya terasa sesak.

Heechul tampak lebih tegar tapi matanya terlihat sudah memerah.

Ia kemudian beralih fokus melihat Kibum. Kibum terlihat berdiri tepat didepan gundukan tanah yang masih basah. Tatapan matanya tampak kosong, Donghae yang ia kenal sebagai teman Kibum berdiri disisi kiri dan Hankyung berdiri disisi kanannya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian keduanya meninggalkan Kibum setelah menepuk bahu Kibum untuk menguatkannya, disusul oleh Heechul, Ryewook dan Kyuline. Mereka ingin memberikan kesempatan terakhir bagi Kibum berpamitan dengan saudaranya.

Sepi, kini Kibum hanya seorang diri. Mereka benar-benar telah pergi termasuk ayah dan ibunya.

" Apa kau senang? Coba lihat, bahkan orang-orang berkumpul hanya untuk menemuimu. Kau tidak sopan karena tidak menemui mereka Kyuhyun. Karenanya mereka meninggalkanmu" Kibum memulai pembicaraannya. Dia terlihat tidak senang karena Kyuhyun tidak menyahut.

"Apa hyung harus meninggalkanmu juga seperti mereka, atau kau ingin ditemani?" Dia mulai terlihat tidak waras.

"Heii... kenapa kau begitu betah terdiam disana?" ia sendiri masih betah meski Kyuhyun tak pernah menyahut.

" Apa kau menemukan hyung yang lebih baik dari hyungmu ini? " Ia mulai terlihat khawatir.

"Apa disana banyak es cream dan juga game baru? Disini jauh lebih banyak" inilah caranya mempertahankan Kyuhyun, sesuatu yang mustahil. Kibum semakin tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. Ia terpuruk sampai dasar dengan kepergian Kyuhyun. Menyadari tak akan lagi ada Kyuhyun disisinya. Tak akan ada lagi suara ribut ketika Kyuhyun kalah bermain game. Tak ada lagi yang akan mengomel sambil menyisihkan sayur dipiringnya. Tidak akan ada lagi pemandangan Kyuhyun yang meniup susu dipagi harinya. Tak akan ada Kyuhyun yang mengusilinya. Tidak ada Kyuhyunnya. Kibum menepuk dadanya, disana begitu sakit. Kibum bahkan hampir tidak bisa bernafas karenanya. Dia terisak sekarang.

"Maafkan hyung..."

"Kim Kyuhyun kenapa kau diam saja. Apa hyung terlihat bodoh sekarang dengan berbicara sendiri" bukan Kibum tak tau kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia jelas tau Kyuhyun tak akan pernah kembali. Tapi dengan cara inilah ia bertahan.

Kibum tidak akan sanggup tidak mendengar suara Kyuhyun lagi, Kibum tidak akan sanggup untuk tidak mendengar rengekan Kyuhyun lagi, Kibum tidak akan sanggup tidak melihat senyuman kekanakan itu lagi, dan mulai saat ini akan banyak lagi kata tidak sanggup yang akan Kibum lalui karena Kyuhyun. Kibum menjatuhkan tubuhnya, berlutut didepan pembaringan terakhir dongsaengnya.

"Kau yang bangun atau aku yang menyusulmu?" entah apa maksudnya Kibum bicara seperti itu padahal ia sangat tau Kyuhyun tak mungkin bangun lagi. Kibum mulai membuka mantel yang dipakainya tak perduli hawa dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang sumsumnya. Diletakkannya mantel tebal miliknya untuk menutupi sebagian tanah yang telah mengubur Kyuhyunnya. Berharap dengan begitu Kyuhyun akan merasa hangat. Konyol memang bagi seorang Kim Kibum melakukan hal tabu semacam itu, tapi salju turun semakin lebat dan itu sungguh buruk untuk kesehatan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung akan menyusulmu. Hyung janji akan menebus kesalahan hyung. Tapi tidak sekarang, Appa dan eomma masih membutuhkan hyung karena anak nakalnya yang tak bertanggung jawab telah meninggalkannya" Kibum membiarkan airmatanya menetes. Ia tak perduli Kyuhyun akan melihatnya, biar saja.

"Tidak akan lama, bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Tunggu hingga appa dan eomma mulai terbiasa tanpa kehadiranmu disisi mereka. Hingga saat itu tiba baik-baiklah disana, jangan sakit karena hyung akan segera datang" Kibum mengelus sebentar batu nisan yang terpahat apik dengan nama adiknya. Ia berdiri kemudian berlalu dari sana dengan wajah dingin tak terbacanya.

 _ **'Aku sumpahi kau akan menyesal! Kim Kibum sialan, kau akan menangis tiap hari karena takkan bisa melihatku lagi!'**_

 _ **Kau tau hyung, sekarang Kyu sangat menyesal. Menyesal karena telah membuat Bumie hyung benar-benar menangis.**_

 _ **...Mianhae.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END?**

 **m**

 **a**

 **s**

 **i**

 **h**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **K**

 **O**

 **K**

Happy Birthday buat uri Kibumie. Semoga makin laris manis dapat peran di ff maupun dikarirnya, sukses selalu dan teruslah menjadi tampan ^0^

Chapter ini drama banget ya?

Bagi yang pernah membaca ff **Another Story of Twins milik krystalaster27** pasti nggak akan kaget baca chapter ini karena authornya (krystalaster27) sudah bilang jauh-jauh hari kalau akan ada death chara di Twins meski dia sendiri tidak yakin hahaha. Jika ada yang belum baca Another story of twins silahkan mampir diakun-nya **krystalaster27.** Dijamin bakal ngakak.

Terakhir, silahkan tinggalkan review kalian untuk chapter ini karena mungkin aku akan berbaik hati untuk mengupdate chap depan dengan judul 'Bangkit dari kubur' Bwaahaha...terima kasih.

Satu chapter lagi END...

 _ **BIG THANKS TO:**_

 _ **maya Kyu / Awaelfkyu13 / MinGyuTae00 / ressalini / Kyurin25 / Cuttiekyu94 / kakagalau74 / Nurani506 / okaocha / simahiro / lydiasimatupang2301 / jihyunelf / Yong Do Jin316 / ika . zordick / Desviana407 / Shin Ririn1013 / michhazz / dwi-yomi / kyuchoco13 / hyunnie02 / eksa203 / kyuonata / Rina271 / angel sparkyu / diahretno / cho sabil / kyunoi / sur0203 / Deramy / vpicey / dewiangel / meimeimayra / Kuroi Ilna / mmzzaa / riritary9 / HyukRin67 / LittleEvil19 / cinya / jenny . hzb / Guest / kyuhae / kyutie8elf / iffahnur / Guest (1)/ Cho Kyunhae / dewi leitte / Guest / Guest (2)/ Lily / krystalaster27 / Hyunhua / Choding / AnandaELF / punaispky22 / Hwang635 / ailedachangkyu / claudy / Atika My / Guest (3)/ Fuyuhime Ryuu / nonixxie / 969 / hahaha / Nae Axselia / laila / Guest(4) / Permenkaret / Guest(5) / Sparkyubum / kaasihhime / Fitri MY / Dindaa.**_

 _ **Maaf jika masih ada nama yang belum ditulis atau malah salah tulis. Sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir bye...**_


	7. Chapter 7 : (Twins-End)

**Title: Twins!**

 **Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum and others**

 **Genre: Family, brothership, friendship, drama...**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik saya, untuk castnya saya cuma minjem nama member SJ untuk mempermudah imajinasi saya**

 **Warning: GS untuk eomma KiHyun, absurd, bahasa acak adul dan typo(s) harap dimaklumi ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning tambahan: Baca pelan-pelan agar tidak bingung dengan alurnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin bertiup sepoi ditengah cahaya matahari sore yang mulai meredup. Kim Kibum berdiri cukup lama ditempatnya, memperhatikan remaja seusianya yang sedang duduk seraya memainkan benda hitam dibawah pohon yang berada ditaman sebuah rumah sakit swasta ternama di Seoul. Berjalan perlahan untuk menghampirinya, lalu mendudukkan diri disebelah remaja yang belum menyadari akan kehadirannya karena terlalu asik dengan benda pipih ditangannya. Ia tersenyum saat memperhatikan mimik remaja tersebut yang terus berubah-ubah. Kadang tersenyum sendiri, kadang cemberut, menggerutu karena kesal dan sekarang ia bersorak girang. Selama Kibum memperhatikan, tak pernah dia mendapati remaja tersebut mengumpat karena kalah main game seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan remaja lainya. Adalah kebiasaannya yang selalu mengajarkan dan melarang keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar semisal umpatan untuk mengekspresikan kekesalannya, dan remaja tersebut rupanya masih mengingat dengan baik apa yang telah dia ajarkan. Tapi mengapa sekarang justru ia sendiri yang dilupakan.

"Oh, kau disini hyung?"

Wajah kaget itu terasa begitu meneduhkan. Sudah lama Kibum tak melihatnya. Beginilah cara ia memperkenalkan dirinya, sebagai orang asing yang tengah menjenguk saudaranya yang sedang dirawat dirumah sakit yang sama dengan seseorang yang ada dihadapannya karena menjadi penyebab kecelakaan yang menimpanya.

Kyuhyun, dongsaengnya yang terbangun dari koma lima harinya tepat sebulan lalu dengan tak membawa satupun ingatannya. Kyuhyun melupakan segalanya, tentang dirinya, ayah ibunya, teman-temannya bahkan ia melupakan dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun menderita amnesia permanen atas kecelakaan jatuhnya dia dari gedung lantai tiga Sanuell club kala itu. Bagi Kibum semuanya terasa lebih baik dibanding dengan mimpi buruk yang dialaminnya ketika Kyuhyun dinyatakan telah meninggal dunia.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" pertanyaan sama di tiap harinya, tak pernah lelah Kibum tanyakan sebagai ungkapan rasa syukurnya melihat Kyuhyun semakin membaik keadaannya. Dengan lembut, tangan Kibum terulur untuk menyentuh perban yang masih setia menempel di kepala Kyuhyun membuat adiknya merasa nyaman dengan perhatiannya.

"Aku baik hyung. Bagaimana dengan kabar adikmu? Apakah dia sudah sadar?"

Kibum tersenyum getir mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun ketika yang ia tanyakan adalah tentang dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana Kibum harus menjawabnya ketika yang ia tanyakan adalah orang yang sama dengan yang bertanya.

"Belum" dan selalu jawaban yang sama. Adiknya memang belum sadar, lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun belum menyadari keberadaannya sebagai hyungnya.

' _ **Jangan membebani otaknya untuk berpikir yang terlalu berat. Itu tidak akan baik untuk kondisi mentalnya'**_

Ucapan dokter yang merawat Kyuhyun tempo hari rupanya yang menjadi penyebab Kibum menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan kebenarannya. Tentang keberadaan dia dan kedua orangtuanya. Akibat kecelakaan tersebut, Kyuhyun tidak hanya mengalami kerusakan otak yang menyebabkan ia kehilangan seluruh memorinya. Dokter juga mengatakan ingatan yang menghilang juga disebabkan alam bawah sadar Kyuhyun sendiri memang sengaja menolak untuk mengingat semuanya tanpa kecuali. Mungkin Kyuhyun menganggap bahwa peristiwa yang ia alami terasa begitu menyakitkan, atau bisa jadi ia kecewa dan tak ingin kembali pada hidupnya sebelum kecelakaan.

Sebenarnya saat Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan kritis, ia sempat tersadar dan Kibumlah orang yang menemani Kyuhyun saat itu. Kyuhyun dengan nafasnya yang terdengar berat menangis. Kata yang didengar Kibum pertama kali adalah adiknya meminta maaf padanya. Kyuhyun bilang ia lelah dan ingin pulang. Kyuhyun terus mengulang kata yang sama meski hanya lirihan yang terdengar. Saat itu Kibum hanya bisa mengatakan pada Kyuhyun untuk jangan banyak bicara dulu dan menyuruh adiknya untuk istirahat saja. Tapi siapa sangka Kyuhyun tidak bangun lagi dalam tidur panjangnya. Lima hari Kibum dan orangtuanya menunggu. Bagaikan penantian tanpa ujung melihat maknae mereka hanya diam dalam komanya. Dan tepat dihari kelima ketika Kyuhyun tersadar dari tidur panjangnya, Jong woon lah yang kebetulan berada disana. Pria baya tersebut mengatakan pada Kyuhyun bahwa ia adalah ayah kandungnya.

Kibum bisa apa. Pernah ia memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mengingatnya dan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang histeris dengan kedua tangan yang terus menjambak dan memukul kepalanya, meneriakkan kata sakit. Sekarang Kibum hanya orang asing dimata Kyuhyun. Tidak apa asal Kyuhyun baik-baik saja karena Kibum tidak akan pernah tega melihat Kyuhyunnya kesakitan. Jadilah ia mengawasinya diam-diam.

"Kau pasti sangat menyayangi adikmu hyung. Dia sangat beruntung memiliki kakak sepertimu" Kyuhyun menatap kasian pada kakak dari orang yang 'katanya' terlibat kecelakaan dengan dirinya setiap hari datang mengunjunginya. Kyuhyun merasa ini sebagai bentuk penyesalan seorang kakak atas kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh adiknya. Ya, mereka telah bersepakat saat Kyuhyun menanyakan tentang penyebab kenapa ia dirawat adalah Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan dan yang menjadi tersangka penabraknya adalah adik Kibum. Sehingga tidak aneh jika Kibum tiap hari datang kerumah sakit untuk menjenguk adiknya yang Kyuhyun tau belum sadar dari komanya. Sebuah kebohongan sempurna untuk menjaga kondisi dan perasaan Kyuhyun agar tidak lebih terluka lagi.

Kibum tersenyum, menatap sayu pada Kyuhyun. "Aku yang beruntung memiliki adik sepertinya" jeda sejenak "apa ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?" Memastikan Kyuhyun tak kekurangan apapun selama perawatan.

"Tidak hyung, aku tak membutuhkan apapun. Kalian sudah terlalu baik pada kami" Kyuhyun hanya tak ingin berhutang banyak pada keluarga Kibum. Ayahnya mengatakan seluruh biaya perawatan dirinya yang ia tau tidak sedikit, keluarga Kim-lah yang menanggungnya.

"Bukankah sudah berulang kali kukatakan untuk tak canggung lagi padaku. Jika ada yang kau butuhkan, katakanlah! Hyung akan berusaha-"

"Jangan terlalu baik padaku hyung. Aku takut akan terus bergantung padamu" potong Kyuhyun sebelum Kibum berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kyuhyun menginginkan lebih, ingin Kibum menjadi bagian masalalunya. Nyatanya mereka hanya orang asing.

"Kyu, aku..."

"Kyuhyun! ternyata kau disini" Jong woon datang menginterupsi, dengan anggota Kyuline yang mengekor dibelakangnya. " Appa mencarimu nak. Lihat teman-temanmu datang." Kyuhyun mengenal mereka sebagai teman sekolahnya yang sering datang mengunjunginya. Ayahnyalah yang menceritakan padanya bahwa mereka juga datang saat ia masih dalam keadaan koma. Kyuhyun bersyukur disaat dirinya tidak mengingat apapun masih ada teman-temannya yang bersedia menemaninya. Jadi ia merasa tidak begitu kesepian. Kalau ayahnya tidak bisa datang karena bekerja dan Hyukjae 'keponakan' ayahnya berada disekolah, Kyuhyun lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain PSP pemberian dari Kibum.

"Kibum sunbae juga ada disini?" Jonghyun menundukkan kepalanya diikuti oleh Changmin dan juga Minho sebagai bentuk hormat pada senior mereka. Kibum membalasnya dan ia menatap dingin pada pria baya berstatus ayah Kyuhyun yang melirik dari ekor matanya. Kibum tak suka melihatnya. Firasatnya mengatakan pria ini akan memisahkannya dari Kyuhyun dan firasatnya selalu benar. Tapi kali ini Kibum berharap ia salah agar diantara mereka tak perlu adanya perselisihan yang akan berimbas pada kondisi Kyuhyun.

Mereka membawa Kyuhyun kembali keruangannya dengan Changmin yang mendorong kursi rodanya. Kibum tak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya bisa melihat dari tempatnya. Ia pernah mencoba menawarkan diri tapi Kyuhyun menolaknya.

"Tunggu sebentar" kursi roda itu berhenti saat Kyuhyun memberikan kodenya. Ia berusa memutar dan mendekat kearah Kibum.

"Hyung, malam ini aku akan pulang" Kyuhyun berucap. "Dan ini aku kembalikan" ia menyerahkan PSP hitam pemberian Kibum kepada pemiliknya membuat Kibum mengenyit. Bukan! Ini bukan karena Kyuhyun mengembalikan PSP pemberiannya, tapi Kibum terkejut karena ia tak diberitahu bahwa Kyuhyun telah memperoleh ijin pulangnya. Menatap tajam pada Jong Woon yang tak berani melihat kearahnya. "Berikan pada adikmu saja. Mungkin adik hyung marah dan tak mau bangun lagi karena benda berharganya telah hyung berikan padaku" suara Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya.

.

 **~maknae~**

 **.**

Sepi

Kyuhyun berusaha terbiasa dan bahkan mencoba untuk berteman dengan rasa itu, namun tetap saja ia tak terbiasa dan semakin menambah kebosanannya. Hanya diam ditempat tidur dan Kyuhyun telah melakukannya lebih dari satu bulan dimulai setelah kepulangannya dari rumah sakit.

Hubungannya dengan sang ayah masih saja terasa kaku. Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin ini dikarenakan ingatannya yang menghilang. Tapi Kyuhyun penasaran seperti apa hubungan mereka sebelum kecelakaan menimpanya. Apakah ia dekat dengan sang ayah atau sebaliknya. Ia berusaha mengingat tapi percuma. Bukan ingatan yang ia dapat tapi sakit kepala yang begitu hebat justru menyerangnya.

Tak ada satu barangpun yang mengingatkan Kyuhyun tentang masa lalunya, juga seberapa dekat hubungan antara dirinya dan ayahnya dulu. Bahkan foto bersama saja mereka tak punya.

Kyuhyun tidak hanya merasa kehilangan ingatannya saja. Ada bagian sudut hatinya yang hilang tapi ia tidak tau itu apa. Begitu hampa dan membuat jiwanya terasa kosong. Dia merasa asing dan itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman karena hidup dalam kesepian.

Ayahnya berangkat kerja dipagi hari dan selalu pulang malam berkat pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh pengusaha yang sekaligus ayah dari Kibum. Kyuhyun tak berani mengeluhkan tentang hal itu. Ia tau semua yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya adalah demi dirinya juga. Hyukjae, kakak sepupunya sibuk dengan sekolahnya dan baru pulang sore harinya. Lalu malamnya ia keluar lagi untuk bekerja di minimarket (setelah Sanuell club ditutup). Kyuhyun merasa tak berguna. Kyuline juga tak bisa tiap hari mengunjunginya. Kyuhyun berusaha berbaur dengan tetangga untuk mengusir rasa bosannya sekaligus ingin tau seperti apa dirinya dulu. Kyuhyun merasa mungkin dirinya sebelum kecelakaan adalah anak yang nakal. Ia mengambil kesimpulan setelah tak ada satupun tetangga yang menyapa dirinya dan bahkan tak sedikit yang mengernyit heran melihat keberadaannya. Seolah dia orang asing seperti ia yang selalu merasa asing dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi ada satu orang yang selalu Kyuhyun nanti kedatangannya tiap hari. Orang yang selalu mencukupi semua kebutuhannya. Satu-satunya orang yang menarik dirinya dari dunia asing disekitarnya, membuatnya terbiasa dan merasa nyaman dengan keberadaannya. Orang yang tak pernah sekalipun absen mengunjunginya dan membiarkan dirinya dalam kesepian. Seseorang yang membuat Kyuhyun berpikir untuk menjadi serakah karena ingin memilikinya. Kim Kibum, Kyuhyun pernah menginginkan remaja seusianya itu untuk menjadi hyungnya.

Dejavu

Kyuhyun merasa pernah dalam situasi yang sama. Terkurung kebosanan dalam ruang sempit dengan dirinya yang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Diatas sana terdapat sarang laba-laba yang menjadi penghuni lain selain dirinya.

Ada empat koper yang dibiarkan teronggok disudut-sudut kamarnya. Kyuhyun sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan isinya, tapi ia tak pernah berani untuk membukanya. Mungkin saja isi koper tersebut berhubungan dengan masalalunya. Ayahnya telah berjanji untuk membawanya ke Ulsan, tempat dimana ibunya lahir dan dimakamkan. Kyuhyun akan menjalani hidup baru dengan ayahnya disana. Harapan terbesarnya adalah dengan pulang kekampung halaman ibunya, ia akan mendapatkan kembali ingatannya tanpa tau justru mungkin sebaliknya. Ingatan masa lalunya mungkin akan semakin menjauh. Kyuhyun sebenarnya merasa bersalah, demi dirinya ayahnya yang baru bekerja justru memilih mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya.

.

 **~maknae~**

 **.**

Kyuhyun telah menyiapkan barang yang akan dibawanya. Tidak banyak, hanya ada pakaian dan beberapa PSP kesayangannya. Kibum telah memanjakan dirinya dengan benda-benda mahal yang tak mungkin bisa ia beli dengan gaji sang ayah. Hari ini ayahnya berjanji akan pulang cepat karena malam inilah keberangkatan mereka ke Ulsan. Kyuhyun berharap ia bisa berpamitan pada Kibum dan kedua orangtuanya, Kangin dan Leeteuk. Tapi ayahnya melarang dengan alasan keluarga Kim telah banyak mereka repotkan. Tapi Kyuhyun merasa bersalah jika malam ini Kibum datang lagi untuk menemuinya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dan tak mendapati dirinya. Kyuhyun takut Kibum yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri itu akan kecewa. Tapi ayahnya benar, Kibum dan keluarganya memang sudah terlalu baik dan telah banyak mereka repotkan. Kyuhyun ragu, ia merasa tak ingin berpisah dengan mereka. Jauh didasar hatinya ia merasa berdosa karena pernah berharap- lebih menginginkan keluarga Kim untuk menjadi keluarganya.

.

 **~maknae~**

 **.**

Hari ini Kibum datang lagi dan lebih cepat beberapa jam dari waktu biasanya. Entahlah! firasatnya yang tak pernah salah mengatakan bahwa ia memang harus datang lebih awal. Ia tak akan pernah bosan mengunjungi Kyuhyun setiap hari dirumah ayah kandungnya. Kibum berharap dengan caranya sendiri ia bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun, meski Kyuhyun tak akan pernah mengingat siapa dirinya. Menyakitkan. Hidupnya berubah sejak tak ada Kyuhyun. Kibum lebih banyak merenung. Appa dan eommanya tak ingin melihat Kibum tersiksa dengan penyesalannya. Mereka juga tak ingin Kyuhyun kesakitan jika harus dipaksa untuk mengingat. Jadi jalan satu-satunya adalah melepas. Kangin dan Leeteuk telah ikhlas, dan sekaranglah giliran Kibum untuk melepas Kyuhyun demi kebaikan adiknya. Tapi Kibum yang keras kepala mana mau.

"Kau datang lagi hyung. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot. Lihat, aku sudah benar-benar sembuh, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah padaku. Dongsaengmu dirumah sakit pasti lebih membutuhkanmu hyung." Kibum rasa Kyuhyun telah banyak berubah. Sekarang adiknya terlihat begitu pintar untuk berbasa-basi. Kibum tau Kyuhyun sedang menunggunya. Ia hanya ingin menggoda Kyuhyun saja. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya pada orang lain. Segera Kibum menyerahkan bungkusan yang ada ditangannya pada Kyuhyun. Isinya makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun semua. Kyuhyun selalu merasa tak enak hati dengan Kibum yang setiap hari selalu datang dengan membawa banyak makanan. Kibum juga selalu mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk makan tepat waktu. Kyuhyun selalu merasa aneh dengan fakta ini. Kibum mengetahui dirinya memiliki riwayat penyakit maag bahkan disaat dirinya sendiri tak ingat. Apakah ayahnya yang memberitahu.

"Kau tidak suka melihatku datang?" Pertanyaan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah. Percayalah itu tidak benar. Ia senang, sangat senang malah. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun mulai merasa terbiasa dengan keberadaan Kibum disisinya. Ia hanya takut menjadi lebih serakah dengan menginginkan Kibum untuk terus berada disisinya. Mengingatnya membuat wajah Kyuhyun menjadi murung. Ia akan segera pergi untuk meninggalkan Seoul dan artinya mereka juga akan berpisah. Hal itu mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan tujuannya menunggu Kibum adalah untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Ada apa?" Wajah Kyuhyun yang mendadak murung tak lepas dari pengamatan Kibum. Ia tak suka.

"Tidak ada" ucap Kyuhyun lemah. "Kenapa hyung selalu membawa makanan setiap kali datang?" pertanyaan itu akhirnya ia utarakan juga. Apakah Kibum menganggap keluarganya kekurangan makanan, meski sebenarnya Kyuhyun meyakini sebelum kedatangan Kibum memang iya. Apalagi dilihat dari tempat tinggalnya.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu. Katakan saja, hyung akan membawakan yang lainnya" Kibum yang akan selalu memastikan Kyuhyun mendapatkan semua yang ia butuhkan.

"Bu-bukan begitu hyung" protes Kyuhyun karena memang bukan itu maksudnya. "Kau sudah terlalu baik pada kami" Kyuhyun rasa Kibum salah paham dengan maksudnya. Ia hanya merasa tak enak hati dengan banyak hal yang telah Kibum dan orangtuanya lakukan untuk keluarganya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tak sungkan lagi padaku" ujar Kibum tak suka.

"A-akuu...Haish..." Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata. Kenapa ia merasa Kibum itu suka sekali bertindak sesuka hatinya.

"Kalau begitu makanlah!"titah Kibum mengangsurkan satu box makanan. "Ini buatan eomma" lanjutnya yang justru membuat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merindukan wanita cantik itu. Kenapa rasanya semakin sulit saja mengatakan pada Kibum bahwa malam ini ia akan pergi.

"Aku akan pergi hyung" akhirnya.

Hening

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tajam iris hazel Kyuhyun. Dan ia menemukan keseriusan disana. "Kemana?" begitu dingin. Rasanya Kyuhyun takut sekali melihat perubahan diwajah Kibum. Kibum terlihat begitu menakutkan.

"Kyuhyun..."

Serentak Kyuhyun dan Kibum menoleh keasal suara, menemukan Jong Woon yang barusaja pulang dari kerja.

.

 **~maknae~**

 **.**

"Kenapa anda begitu tidak adil pada kami. Kami juga punya hak atasnya!" murka Kibum mencengkeram kerah baju Jong Woon setelah tau pria baya ini akan menjauhkan ia dari Kyuhyunnya. "Saat terakhir dirumah sakit aku memang diam saja, tapi jangan kira kau bisa bertindak seenaknya!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung. Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang kau bicarakan dengan ayahku, tapi kau sudah bersikap kasar pada ayahku!" Merasa dejavu, Kyuhyun mendorong Kibum dengan sekuat tenaganya tapi tak sedikitpun Kibum bergeser dari posisinya. Kibum terlalu marah dan kalut. Ia dipaksa untuk masuk kesituasi sama yang mengharuskannya untuk bersikap egois sekali lagi. Apa pilihan Kibum kali ini setelah sebelumnya ia melepas Kyuhyun dan berakhir dengan tragedi dan ketidak bahagiaan adiknya.

"Kau jahat hyung! Aku tak mau bertemu denganmu lagi!"

DEG

Kibum melepas begitu saja cengkeramannya pada Jong Woon membuat pria baya tersebut terhuyung. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang segera mendekati sang ayah untuk melihat kondisinya. Kibum sudah keterlaluan telah bersikap kasar pada ayahnya. Selama ini Kyuhyun memang merasa Kibum tak menyukai ayahnya. Mereka tak pernah bicara bahkan bertegur sapa pun tak pernah meski Kibum selalu datang tiap harinya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak menyangka Kibum yang sudah ia anggap kakak berlaku kasar pada ayahnya.

" Ayah, ayo kita pergi!"

DEG

"Jangan pergi" mohon Kibum melihat Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya. Seperti orang bodoh Kibum hanya diam saat Kyuhyun dan ayahnya berlalu dari hadapannya. Kibum tetap membatu ditempatnya.

"Tidak! Jangan pergi Kyu!" barulah ia tersadar ketika bayangan Kyuhyun sudah tak lagi terlihat. Kibum berlari menuruni tangga jalan dengan langit yang semakin menggelap. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun telah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Appa, kenapa dia terus saja mrngejar kita?" Kyuhyun tak tau mengapa, hatinya sakit melihat Kibum yang masih terus mencarinya. Ia dan ayahnya berhenti dibelokan persimpangan dan melihat Kibum seperti orang gila mencari dirinya. "Ayah...?"

" Berbaliklah dan jangan dilihat lagi" perintah Jongwon dan Kyuhyun menurutinya. Ia kembali berjalan tapi entah kenapa airmatanya tiba-tiba saja menetes.

"Jangan pergi..." lirih Kibum akhirnya tak menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Ia lelah dan nafasnya terengah akibat terus berlari. Kibum memilih menjatuhkan tubuhnya, duduk menangis meraung dengam sangat keras. Tak pernah ia melakukan tindakan konyol seperti itu, atau pernah saat Kyuhyun meninggal didalam mimpinya. "Jangan pergi Kyu, hyung mohon jangan pergi" Kibum merasa ia benar-benar tak akan melihat Kyuhyun lagi. Membayangkan saja sudah membuat dadanya sesak dan sulit baginya untuk mengambil nafas. oksigen seakan menolak untuk dihirupnya. Ia telah kehilangan Kyuhyunnya sekali lagi.

 _'Hyung...'_ Kibum terperanjat. Samar ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

 _"Bumie hyung'_ itu benar suara Kyuhyunnya. Kibum bergerak melihat ada, apa sekarang ia sedang berimajinasi mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

 _'Bumie hyung buka matamu'_ tidak! Kibum merasa ia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa itu memang suara Kyuhyun. Tapi dimana? Kibum sama sekali tak bisa melihat dimana Kyuhyun berada. Dadanya kembali sesak menyadari mungkin ini hanyalah ilusinya saja.

"Kyu, jangan pergi. Hyung mohon jangan pergi" lirih Kibum berulang. Ia meremas dadanya yang kembali terasa sesak.

 _'Bumie hyung bangunlah!'_

"Andwae Kyu, Jangan per..."

'BUMIE HYUNG BANGUN! BUKA MATAMU!" baru saja Kibum ingin mengulang kata yang sama meminta Kyuhyun jangan pergi, suara Kyuhyun kembali menyapa telinganya. Tapi kali ini tidak lembut lagi. Suara Kyuhyun terdengar lebih nyata dan bisa saja merusak gendang telinganya.

PLAKK... PKAKK

Kibum terkesiap seiring dua bola matanya yang terbuka. Ia masih merasakan sakit dan sesak yang menghimpitnya. Sesak seperti ada seekor gajah besar yang menindihnya. Nyatanya gajah itu benar-benar ada dan nyata. Duduk diantara perut dan dadanya. Duduk dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Menatapnya dengan wajah penuh kecemasan miliknya. Gajah itu bernama Kyuhyun. _'Kyuhyun? Ada apa sebenarnya?'_ Pertanyaan itu berasal dari hati Kibum ketika ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun tepat berada diatasnya. Posisi mereka saat ini membuat siapapun akan salah paham bila melihatnya. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang ingin berciuman.

"Kyuhyun?" kedua tangan Kibum menyentuh pipi tembem milik adiknya. "Ini benar kau? Kau hidup? Kau kembali?" Kibum hampir saja tak percaya. Kyuhyun kembali untuknya. Sebenarnya ia masih bingung. Seingatnya ia sedang berada dijalanan gelap dan sempit. Tapi ini? Kibum beralih melihat sekelilingnya. Ini kamarnya, benar ini kamarnya. Apa yang terjadi? dia sedang bermimpi? Untuk meyakinkannya, Kibum mencubit dua pipi chubby milik Kyuhyun yang masih terheran dengan sikapnya.

"AAAAAAAAAA APPO HYUNG, JINJJA APPO!"

Kyuhyun menjerit sekencangnya karena Kibum tidak hanya mencubit pipinya dengan sangat keras melainkan ia juga menariknya. Tentusaja Kyuhyun sangat kesakitan. Harusnya Kibum mencubit pipinya sendiri tapi salah siapa Kyuhyun menyodorkan dua pipi bakpaonya tepat diatasnya. Kan Kibum lebih tergoda mencubit pipi milik Kyuhyun. Mendengar Kyuhyun menjerit kesakitan, Kibum segera melepaskan cubitannya dan dengan spontan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Kyuhyun yang memang masih duduk diantara dada dan perut Kibum terjatuh kemudian mendarat dengan tidak elitnya. Hal itu dikarenakan gerakan Kibum yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau menyakitiku hyung" adu Kyuhyun dengan masing-masing tangan mengelus jidat dan pa**atnya. Karena sebelum pantatnya yang mendarat dilantai, kening Kyuhyun terlebih dulu membentur kening Kibum.

"Maaf maaf" sesal Kibum berusaha menggapai Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa aneh begitu hyung, pasti hyung mimpi buruk kan? Salah sendiri kenapa tidak baca doa dulu sebelum tidur"

"Mimpi?" ulang Kibum sekaligus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sedikit termenung ia bertanya. "Sekarang tanggal berapa?" mengabaikan Kyuhyun, ia segera bangkit untuk mencari ponselnya.

"Akhir pekan tanggal 4 februari. Kau sudah pikun hyung" beritahu Kyuhyun sekaligus mengejek hyungnya. "Cepat bersihkan dirimu dan segeralah turun. Appa dan eomma sudah menunggu untuk sarapan. Hyung tidak lupa kan mereka akan ke Jepang hari ini. Kau payah hyung, selalu mengatai Kyu malas tapi hyung sendiri telat bangun. Untung saja ini hari libur, jika tidak hyung pasti akan terlambat. " Setelah berceramah panjang kali lebar Kyuhyun-pun berlalu meninggalkan Kibum yang terlihat masih linglung. Dengan langkah gontainya Kibum berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

"4 februari?" Kibum mencoba mengingat-ingat ditengah acara membuka bajunya. Itu berarti sehari setelah ia membaca surat kaleng ketiga yang dikirimkan untuk Kyuhyun. Sepertinya otak Kibum sudah mulai mencerna semuanya. Terbukti sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum muncul dibibir merahnya, Sebuah senyum kelegaan.

"JANGAN MANDI HYUNG, CEPATLAH! KYU SUDAH SANGAT LAPAR!"

Disaat itulah suara teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya dan semakin membuat senyumnya bertambah lebar sampai ia memutuskan untuk membatalkan acara mandinya dan menggantinya dengan hanya mencuci muka saja. Kibum akan sangat sibuk hari ini dan ia berjanji akan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat.

.

 **~Maknae~**

 **.**

"Dimana hyungmu, kenapa kau turun sendiri?" Kangin sang kepala keluarga bertanya ketika melihat maknaenya turun tanpa membawa serta Kibum.

"Appa tau-?" mendudukkan dirinya dikursi miliknya. "-saat Kyu datang kekamar Bumie hyung ternyata dia masih tidur. Dan seharusnya eomma juga melihat Bumie hyung yang sedang melantur dengan mata terpejamnya berteriak, jangan pergi Kyu, jangan pergi ANDWAEE! hahaha...Bumie hyung terlihat lucu sekali saat itu. Harusnya Kyu rekam saja, tapi karena Kyu terlanjur panik akhirnya Kyu naiki saja tubuh Bumie hyung dan menampar wajahnya." Celoteh Kyuhyun panjang lebar dan terdengar menyesal diakhir kalimatnya. Entah menyesal karena gagal merekam video Kibum saat sedang bermimpi yang menurutnya sangat lucu atau menyesal karena telah menampar pipi hyungnya. Sementara dua orang dewasa lainya dimeja makan terlihat menikmati wajah maknae mereka yang bercerita dengan banyak ekspresi yang terus berubah-ubah. Menunggu Kibum tidak membosankan jadinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BeneCafe...**

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu" Kibum mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu sofa diantara orang-orang yang telah menunggunya. Disana telah lebih dulu datang Donghae, Kyuline minus Kyuhyun serta Lee Hyukjae.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa kau mengumpulkan kami disini?" Tanya Donghae yang penasaran karena tiba-tiba saja Kibum menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya datang ke Benecafe. Yang membuatnya lebih kaget sudah ada Kyuline dan senior mereka, Lee Hyukjae yang juga adalah temannya berada disana. Apa Kibum akan membahas lagi tentang rencana mereka?

"Apa ada sesuatu yang belum kami ketahui dan kau ingin menambahkannya dalam rencana kita?" Kali ini Lee Hyukjae juga tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Kyuline pun menunggu konfirmasi dari Kibum yang masih betah dalam diamnya. Kibum sedikit banyak paham, bahwa butuh perjuangan keras bagi Kyuline untuk datang ketempat ini. Mereka pasti mengarang cerita pada dongsaengnya agar bocah itu tak curiga. Karena anggota Kyuline secara bersamaan menolak ketika Kyuhyun mengajak untuk bertemu. Jonghyun pergi ke acara pertemuan keluarga, Minho pergi kerumah neneknya dan Changmin dengan alasan tidak elitnya, sakit perut karena kebanyakan makan. Itulah yang Kibum dengar tadi ketika Kyuhyun merajuk ingin ikut dengan dirinya. Dan parahnya iapun juga menolaknya. Kibum tersenyum membayangkan wajah bosan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Tapi apa jadinya jika sampai Kyuhyun tau mereka bertemu dan bersekongkol? Ya, Kibum, Kyuline, Donghae serta Hyukjae memang sedang bersekongkol untuk mengerjai Kyuhyun, sebelum hingga tanggal 13 februari tepat dihari ulang tahunnya. Kibumlah yang merencanakan dan meminta mereka untuk ikut andil dalam rencana yang sudah disusunnya.

Surat dengan bunyi _**"Saengil chukahamnida Cho Kyuhyun!"**_ Kibum pulalah yang menulisnya dan menyuruh Hyukjae yang tak dikenal oleh adiknya sebagai perantara pengantar surat kaleng untuk meneror Kyuhyun tempo hari. Dan kedatangan Kibum kali ini adalah untuk membahas tentang kelanjutan sekenario buatannya.

"Maaf..." akhirnya Kibum berbicara setelah terdiam cukup lama, menimbulkan kerutan bingung bagi mereka yang ada disana.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Donghae yang diangguki oleh yang lainnya. Namun sebelum Kibum menjawab, getar ponsel Changmin menginterupsinya. Seketika semua mata tertuju kepada Changmin yang hanya bisa nyengir kuda. Kibum mempersilahkan Changmin untuk menjawab teleponnya lebih dulu. Tapi bukannya langsung mengangkat teleponnya, Changmin justru menunjukkan id penelepon pada mereka semua. 'Kyuhyun calling' begitulah yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Changmin bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Kyuhyun. Menatap Kibum meminta saran, tapi Kibum menyuruh ia untuk tetap mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo...?"

 _"Changmin, apakah perutmu masih sakit?"_ tanya Kyuhyun diseberang line.

"Ya Kyu, ada ap...?"

 _" Baiklah, cepatlah sembuh!"_

Blipp...dan telepon dimatikan sepihak oleh Kyuhyun. Kibum tau adiknya pasti sedang kesepian dan dilanda rasa bosan yang teramat sangat karena tak ada yang menemaninya bermain padahal ini hari libur. Ia menduga sebentar lagi telepon-

Drrtt...drrtt...

Inilah yang ingin Kibum bilang tadi, giliran ponsel Minho yang bergetar. Kibum berani bertaruh Kyuhyunlah pelakunya. Sebentar lagi ponsel Jonghyunlah yang berbunyi dan tinggal menunggu waktu gilarannya tiba . Dan benar saja, setelah Minho dan Jonghyun bergantian mengangkat telepon dari Kyuhyun dan tentusaja lengkap dengan kebohongan yang telah mereka karang, ponsel Kibumlah yang berdering. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan-

"Hallo Kyu?"

 _"Hyung kapan pulang? Kyu bosan dirumah sendirian"_ rajuk Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu keluarlah jalan-jalan. Mintalah Jung ahjussi mengantarmu"Kibum memberikan solusinya. Ia tidak akan tega membiarkan Kyuhyun manyun seharian karena bosan. Lagipula mungkin ia akan lama pulangnya.

 _"Boleh?"_ tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap. Biasanya kan Kibum akan melarangnya pergi sendirian tanpa teman-teman yang sudah hyungnya percayai.

"Pergilah! Tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam" ujar Kibum yang membuahkan sorakan girang Kyuhyun diseberang sana. Donghae dan Hyukjae hanya geleng-geleng saja. Sudah dapat mereka bayangkan sesenang apa reaksi Kyuhyun. Seandainya mereka ada disana untuk melihatnya.

"Jadi Kibum, untuk apa kau meminta maaf pada kami semua disini?"ulang Donghae atas pertanyaan yang sempat tertunda jawabannya karena ulah Kyuhyun tadi.

Kibum diam sebentar. "Untuk batalnya rencana kita" ujarnya mantap setelahnya.

Mereka tentu saja terkejut, bingung dan mungkin saja kecewa dengan keputusannya. Kibum bisa melihat itu diwajah teman, sunbae dan juga hobaenya. Tapi Kibum sudah memutuskan untuk tak lagi meneruskan rencananya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa, setelah melihat sendiri betapa mengerikannya sekenario yang telah ia buat berjalan dengan begitu sempurna didalam mimpinya. Tidak! Tidak semua yang ada didalam mimpinya adalah hasil olah pikirnya. Kibum hanya merencanakan sebatas Kyuhyun bukanlah saudara kembarnya. Tapi yang terjadi benar-benar diluar ekspektasinya. Kibum tak ingin mengambil resiko seandainya mimpinya terealisasi menjadi kenyataan. Kecelakaan jatuhnya Kyuhyun, kematian Kyuhyun dan ketika Kyuhyun tak lagi mengenalinya. Meski hanya sebatas mimpi tapi terlihat sangat nyata untuknya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Lewat mimpi Tuhan mungkin ingin memperingatkannya untuk tidak bermain-main dengan hati manusia, terlebih Kyuhyunnya.

"Bagaimana bisa Kibum? kenapa? Bahkan diantara sekian banyak surat yang sudah kau tulis, baru tiga surat yang aku kirim!" protes Hyukjae. Ia tak mengerti alasan dibalik batalnya rencana mereka. Bahkan Kibum sediri yang menyusunnya. "Aku bahkan sudah menyerahkan sekenario yang kau buat pada pamanku yang dulu pernah bercita-cita menjadi seorang aktor. Beliau pasti kecewa mendengarnya." Hyukjae memang memberikan peran rekaan Cho Jongwon pada pamannya sendiri Kim Jong woon yang kebetulan punya nama yang hampir sama dengan tokoh yang akan dijadikan sebagai ayah kandung Kyuhyun, hanya marga mereka saja yang berbeda. Cho Jong woon dan Kim Jong Woon.

" Hyukjae sunbae benar. Kami bahkan belum memulai peran kami" protes Changmin yang baru akan memulai perannya setelah tau Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang Kim. Dalam sekenario Kibum, Kyuline diharuskan menghindari Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun hanya seorang anak pungut. Padahal aslinya sebelum Kyuline tau Kyuhyun kembarannya Kibum yang populer, mereka menerima Kyuhyun apa adanya. Changmin bahkan sempat mengira Kyuhyun adalah seorang pembantu dikeluarga Kim. Begitulah seharusnya sekenario Kibum berjalan. Tapi dalam mimpi Kibum sebelum adegan sampai disana, Tuhan memberikan rencana lain dimimpinya. Rencana yang begitu mengerikan dan Kibum tak ingin mengingatnya, tapi akan ia jadikan pelajaran dalam hidupnya.

"Apa kami boleh tau alasan kenapa Kibum sunbae membatalkan rencana sunbae sendiri?" Jonghyun hanya merasa seseorang seperti Kibum yang memiliki karakter begitu kuat menurutnya tidak akan mungkin gegabah dengan membatalkan rencana yang sudah ia susun sendiri tanpa sebuah alasan kuat. Jonghyun hanya mencoba peruntungannya karena sebenarnya ia yakin tak akan memperoleh jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah!" Ini Donghae, sahabat yang paling mengerti tentang Kim Kibum. Ia tidak akan memaksa Kibum karena akan percuma saja. Seperti pemikiran Jonghyun, Donghae-pun sama. Kibum memiliki alasannya sendiri dan ia yakin Kibum tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk mempermainkan mereka semua. Semua pasti sudah masuk pertimbangan sahabatnya itu. Kecewa memang ada. Padahal ketika Kibum meminta bantuan mereka, semuanya sudah membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya melihat wajah Kyuhyun saat sedang mereka kerjai. Akan tetapi tak ada seorangpun yang mengira Kibum telah melihat segalanya. Bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan tapi lebih dari hanya sekedar mimpi buruk.

"Kau sudah memberitahu yang lainya?" Tanya Donghae. Pasalnya bukan hanya mereka saja yang dilibatkan dalam rencana yang Kibum buat. Kedua sepupu Kim twins, Kim Heechul dan Kim Ryewook bahkan Hankyung-pun terlibat. Dan jangan lupakan Appa dan Eommanya Kibum serta dokter pribadi keluarga mereka, dokter Choi Siwon.

"Aku yang akan memberitahu mereka. Tapi untuk appa dan eomma mereka berdua sedang berada di Jepang. Jadi aku akan menunggu sampai mereka pulang." Jawab Kibum sekaligus menjadi penutup untuk mengakhiri rencana bodohnya. Kibum bersyukur dengan adanya mimpi itu. Jika tidak, mungkin ia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya.

Yang terlihat jelas paling kecewa dengan batalnya rencana Kibum adalah Changmin serta Hyukjae. Changmin yang memang berniat mengasah kemampuan actingnya lewat sandiwara ini dan Hyukjae yang bingung harus mengatakan apa pada pamannya. Pamannya pasti sudah banyak menghafal perannya menjadi Cho Jongwon, ayah kandung dari Kyuhyun. Mimpi pamannya menjadi seorang aktor akan gagal lagi.

.

 **~Maknae~**

 **.**

 **LOTTE WORLD**

Kyuhyun menatap tanpa minat wahana permainan yang ada didepan matanya. Ia sudah mencoba beberapa diantaranya tapi sekarang ia bosan lagi karena main seorang diri itu ternyata amat sangat membosankan. Lalu ia harus apa. Sempat terpikir untuk menelepon salah satu anggota Kyuline, tapi yang mana? Ketiganya sudah punya acara masing-masing meski acaranya Changmin sungguh tidak elit untuk Kyuhyun membahasnya.

Pulang? Lebih tidak elit lagi, dan pastinya akan semakin menambah kadar kebosananya. Apalagi Kibum bilang ia akan pulang sedikit terlambat. Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin menonton film, tapi apa serunya nonton seorang diri. Pergi mencari makanpun percuma karena Kyuhyun juga tak terbiasa makan sendirian. Jadi kesimpulannya sekarang, Kyuhyun membutuhkan teman untuk menemaninya menghabiskan akhir pekan yang entah kenapa sangat-sangat membosankan. Bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan, Kyuhyun hanya memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang seperti anak hilang yang sedang mencari keberadaan ibunya. Mendadak Kyuhyun menjadi iri melihat yang datang ke Lotte World semuanya berpasangan. Ada yang satu keluarga, ada yang dengan pasangannya, dan ada juga yang bersama teman-temannya. Sementara dia? Memajukan bibirnya melihat dirinya yang hanya seorang diri. Hingga sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat dikepalanya. Menyadarkannya dari keterpurukan(?) tiada tara.

PLUKK

"Kau mengagetkanku Heechul hyung!" Kyuhyun berjingkat menatap tak terima pada sipelaku pemukul kepalanya-Heechul kakak sepupunya yang sama sekali tak terlalu peduli dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, mana Kibum?" tanya Heechul saat mendapati Kyuhyun seorang diri, kebingungan seperti orang tersesat.

"Tidak ada, aku sendirian hyung" manyun Kyuhyun meratapi nasibnya. Kadar kebosanannya sudah mendekati kronis.

"Mau ikut dengan kami?" tawar Heechul yang ternyata tak seorang diri. Disebelahnya, Kyuhyun baru sadar ada seorang wanita cantik yang wajahnya seperti tak asing baginya. Tapi siapa Kyuhyun tidak ingat. Karena satu-satunya wanita cantik yang Kyuhyun ingat cuma ibunya saja.

"Boleh...?"iris karamelnya berbinar penuh harap. Kyuhyun sudah sangat bosan main sendirian seharian ini. Ia melihat wanita cantik disebelah Heechul yang menatapnya tak suka dengan aura mengintimidasi berharap Kyuhyun menolak tawaran Heechul. Tapi Kyuhyun mana peduli atau justru ia tak paham sama sekali maksud dari tatapan membunuh gadis itu. Ia juga tidak ada maksud untuk meminta ijin pada wanita cantik tersebut. Ia hanya butuh ijin dari Heechul karena sepupunyalah yang menawarkan. Kyuhyun yang terbiasa mendapatkan segalanya tanpa meminta membuatnya sedikit kurang peka. Satu keinginannya yang sampai sekarang belum terpenuhi dan hanya Kibum yang mampu mewujudkannya. Tapi Kyuhyun yakin Kibum akan dengan egois menolaknya meski telah berulang kali ia memintanya. Kyuhyun akan mencoba memintanya lagi nanti sebagai kado ulang tahunnya. Siapa tau Kibum luluh. Ide yang sangat bagus menurutnya.

"Tentu saja boleh" tanpa meminta persetujuan, Heechul mengiyakan membuat wanita disampingnya mendelik kesal. Bagaimana tidak, ia sudah bersusah payah seharian merayu Heechul hingga akhirnya namja cantik tersebut mau untuk diajaknya berkencan. Tapi sekarang dengan seenaknya Heechul malah mengajak orang lain.

Wanita yang ternyata bernama Yura menatap kesal dua orang pria yang berjalan menjauhinya. Dirinya dilupakan begitu saja seolah tidak akan ada masalah dengan tertinggalnya dia. Justru ia kini melihat Heechul yang merangkul Kyuhyun seolah takut bocah itu nantinya akan menghilang jika tak diawasi. Namun baru beberapa langkah "Hyung, pacarmu ketinggalan" ujar polos Kyuhyun merasa Yura hanya seonggok barang tak berguna.

Heechul memasang wajah terkejut pura-puranya. "Yura-ya kenapa kau hanya diam disana" panggil Heechul setelah jarak yang cukup jauh menyadarkannya bahwa ia meninggalkan teman kencannya. Yura tersenyum senang, setidaknya ia tidak benar-benar dilupakan.

Heechul kembali mengajak Kyuhyun berjalan dengan dirinya yang memasukkan satu tangannya kedalam saku celana, mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. Dua buah tiket nonton film Heechul jatuhkan begitu saja ditempat sampah terdekat. Heechul sedang membawa bayi besar sekarang, jadi tidak mungkin ia mengajaknya menonton film dengan tiket yang barusaja dibelinya bersama Yura. Lebih tepatnya Yuralah yang membeli. **Say Yes** adalah film dengan konten mature yang akan mereka tonton sebelumnya. Tapi, berterima kasih Heechul tak harus memaksakan diri menonton film dewasa dengan wanita yang tak dicintainya.

"Kau ingin menonton film apa Kyu?" tanya Heechul menawarkan diri, tak perduli Yura yang menggerutu kesal dibelakang karena tau tiketnya telah dibuang. Benar-benar tak menghargai perasaan orang.

Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan antusias. "Film tentang detektif hyung. Setelah nonton kita pergi makan ya hyung"

"Boleh, kau ingin makan apa?"

"Apa saja asal nanti hyung traktir Kyu makan ice cream"

"OK"

Heechul yang akan menjadi orang lain saat bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun telah dengan suksesnya menghancurkan kencan orang lain tanpa disadarinya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau tambah lagi?" tawar Heechul saat kini keduanya berada dikedai ice cream setelah puas menonton dan makan. Lalu dimana Yura? kenapa mereka hanya berdua saja. Gadis itu pamit pulang dengan alasan tidak jelas dipertengahan menonton film yang Kyuhyun pilih. Heechul tak terlalu perduli soal itu mengingat memang bukan dia yang mengajak gadis tersebut pergi.

"Sudah hyung, Kyu sudah tidak kuat" tolak Kyuhyun kekenyangan. Menyandarkan tubuhnya, sesekali menepuk-nepuk perutnya. "Ayo pulang hyung, aku sudah sangat lelah" tapi ia tak kunjung bangun karena merasa berat dengan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tidak hanya senang hari ini tapi sepertinya ia juga kelelahan . Dia melewatkan tidur siangnya dihari libur ditambah efek kekenyangan membuatnya semakin mengantuk saja.

"Tidak ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Kibum?" tawar Heechul. Biar bagaimanapun Kibum juga sepupunya.

"Tidak usah hyung, Kibum tidak suka makanan yang manis-manis. Lagipula dia pasti sudah bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya. Kita langsung pulang saja ya hyung" melas Kyuhyun ingin segera menemui tempat tidurnya. Padahal Kibum selalu membawakan Kyuhyun sesuatu tiap kali ia keluar tanpa Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar lelah. Heechul yang sedikit banyak hafal dengan kebiasaan Kyuhyun langsung membawa Kyuhyun pulang. Ia yang mengantar Kyuhyun karena supir Jung telah lebih dulu ia suruh pulang sebelumnya.

.

"Terima kasih Heechul hyung karena sudah menamaniku bermain seharian ini" ucap Kyuhyun setengah mengantuk setelah mobil Heechul yang mengantarnya berhenti tepat didepan gerbang rumahnya. Heechul membangunkannya tadi karena Kyuhyun sempat tertidur di dalam mobil.

"Terima kasih juga karena kau menyelamatkanku dari penyihir jahat, bocah!" Mengacak rambut Kyuhyun yang memang sudah acak-acakan.

Mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Masih dalam masa transisinya mengembalikan kesadaran ditengah kantuknya. "Mengusir penyihir dan monster jahat itu keahlian Kibum hyung bukan keahlianku Heechul hyung" celetuk Kyuhyun antara sadar-tidak sadar. Heechul tertawa mendengarnya.

"Masuklah!" titah Heechul melihat Kyuhyun yang tak mampu mencerna dengan baik maksudnya tentang nenek sihir.

"Ne. Kyu masuk ya hyung. Jangan ngebut dijalan. Selamat malam hyung" setelahnya Kyuhyun masuk masih dengan jalannya yang terhuyung. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10:00 malam. Kibum pasti sedang menunggunya.

"Aku pulang hyu..." terbukti sebelum Kyuhyun selesai dengan salamnya Kibum telah berdiri didepannya, menyambut kepulangannya.

 **.**

 **~Maknae~**

 **.**

 **12 february**

Bumi masih berputar pada porosnya. Mataharipun terbit dari timur seperti biasanya dan Kim Kyuhyun juga masih tidak bisa bangun pagi sendiri tanpa bantuan dari orang lain. Lalu apa yang menyebabkan kita harus berputar-putar dengan sesuatu yang benar-benar telah jelas dan mendapat sertifikatnya tersebut.

Kim Kyuhyun tak pernah sedikitpun melepas senyumnya seharian ini. Bahasa kerennya giginya mungkin akan kering jika Kibum tak mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak terus mengumbar senyum. Sepertinya Kibum sedikit menyesal telah memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang pesta ulang tahun yang akan diselenggarakan malam ini dirumahnya. Akibatnya pagi ini bocah itu meminta membolos sekolah dan terpaksa Kibum mengikutinya juga. Hari ini Kyuhyun amat sangat bahagia. Kibum melihatnya dengan sangat jelas, betapa antusiasnya kembarannya seperti bocah tujuh tahun berlari kesana kemari membantu orang-orang dari party planner dan para pelayan yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pesta untuk nanti malam.

Sejak pertengahan elementary school Kibum memang menolak jika diadakan pesta ulang tahun untuk dirinya. Dia tidak pernah melarang Kyuhyun untuk mengundang teman-temannya tapi karena Kibum menolak merayakannya terpaksa Kyuhyunpun tak pernah lagi merayakan ulang tahunnya. Meski begitu Kibum tak sekalipun absen memberikan kado dan ucapan selamat untuk Kyuhyun disetiap tahunnya. Kibum yang tak pernah menyukai keramaian kini dengan idenya sendiri merancang pesta ulang tahun untuk Kyuhyun. Meski ia terlahir dihari, tanggal dan tahun yang sama, Kibum tidak pernah merasa pesta ini adalah untuknya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung seluruh murid SMHS beserta guru dan para staf ia undang semua. Tentu semuanya atas persetujuan orangtuanya yang baru pulang sore nanti.

.

Beginilah seharusnya pesta. Di taman belakang rumah keluarga Kim yang luas dengan musik yang menghentak meski tidak sekeras di club malam. Berbagai varian minuman aneka warna dan rasa tanpa kandungan alkohol disediakan, tinggal pilih sesuai dengan selera. Juga tersedia banyak jenis makanan dari hidangan pembuka (appetizer), menu utama (main course) dan tentu saja tak lupa hidangan penutupnya (dessert). Semua disediakan oleh koki terbaik selevel hotel berbintang. Disediakan juga didalam pesta sebuah pertunjukan music dan masih banyak permainan serta tidak lupa lengkap dengan hadiahnya.

Seluruh tamu undangan hadir dengan pakaian terbaik yang mereka miliki. Tak ada warna hitam disana karena telah jelas tertulis dalam undangan. Tak ada airmata, tak ada wajah-wajah lelah penuh kesakitan . Ini hanya tentang bahagia, tentang bagaimana tawa yang seharusnya, tampak begitu kontras dengan aura pemakaman yang pernah Kibum lihat dalam mimpinya.

Kyuhyun ada disana, masih dengan tawa bahagianya diantara Kyuline, Ryewook dan teman-teman sekolahnya. Heechul, Hankyung, Donghae, dan Hyukjae-pun ada. Sementara sebagian orang-orang yang lebih dewasa berada satu kawasan yang sama dengan kedua orangtuanya yang menjamu mereka. Terdiri dari para guru, teman dan kerabat ayah ibunya. Memastikan semua dapat menikmati pestanya.

Kibum bersyukur atas mimpi buruknya. Lewat mimpi tersebut ia merasa Tuhan begitu menyayanginya. Seperti sebuah keajaiban Tuhan mengirimkan Kyuhyun sebagai teman hidupnya. Terlahir dari rahim yang sama dengan wajah dan kepribadian yang berbeda. Dan kenyataan yang lebih Kibum syukuri adalah ia terlahir lebih dulu dari Kyuhyun. Bagi Kibum, Kyuhyun tidak hanya segalanya tapi juga keajaiban untuknya.

Tepat pukul 12:00 malam, acara tiup lilinpun dimulai. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu antusias. Sebenarnya Kibum tak merasa nyaman dengan ritual tersebut, tapi ia melakukannya.

"Make a wish dulu sayang" ibunya mengingatkan.

 _ **'Tuhan...**_ Kibum memulai doanya tanpa memejamkan mata, terus menatap wajah Kyuhyun disampingnya yang memejam begitu erat seolah jika tidak begitu doanya tidak dianggap sah. Dan uri twins-pun meniup lilinnya meski bisa dibilang Kyuhyunlah yang terlihat lebih antusias meniupnya. Semua undanganpun dipersilahkan kembali untuk menikmati pestanya hingga-

"Selamat ulang tahun Kyuhyun" Seorang pria baya tiba-tiba datang dan memberikan ucapan selamatnya pada Kyuhyun. Kibum menatap waspada. "Namaku Cho Jong woon-" dia memperkenalkan diri, mengulurkan tangan, menyerahkan hadiah yang dibawanya dan Kyuhyun dengan senang hati menerimanya. Kadonya bertambah lagi. "- dan aku adalah ayah kandungmu" Senyum Kyuhyun menghilang sudah.

Hening beberapa saat karena ternyata DJ sedang mengganti lagu yang entah mengapa justru terdengar begitu pas untuk dijadikan backsound suasana tegang yang terjadi. Pria baya tersebut mencoba mendekat, membuat Kyuhyun memundurkan langkahnya-takut. Sementara tamu undangan lainnya tak menyadari ada konflik keluarga. Mereka sibuk dengan pestanya.

"Putraku, ternyata kau sudah sangat besar, kemarilah! Ayah merindukanmu dan ingin memelukmu nak" melihat gelagat pria asing didepannya Kyuhyun segera menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tubuh Kangin.

"Appa, dia siapa? Kenapa ahjussi ini mengakui Kyu sebagai anaknya?" Kyuhyun melihat pada Kangin, berharap memperoleh jawaban dari appanya. Sejak pria bermata sipit didepannya ini memperkenalkan diri sebagai Cho Jong Woon ayah kandungnya, Kyuhyun mulai merasa gelisah. Pikirannya melayang pada surat kaleng yang pernah diterimanya. ' _ **Saengil chukahamnida Cho Kyuhyun!'**_ Cho Kyuhyun-Cho Jong Woon?

"Kyu, kemarilah nak! Aku adalah ayahmu"

"Shireo! Appa, yang dikatakan ahjussi ini tidak benarkan?" Tatapan Kyuhyun memelas berharap Kangin menyangkal pernyataan pria yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya. "Eomma..."Kyuhyun memohon ketika melihat air muka ayah dan ibunya tak seperti yang diharapkannya. Leeteuk melengos seolah membenarkan. Kibum lupa memberitahu kedua orangtuanya tentang batalnya rencana mereka. Ayah ibunya sedang mumulai peran mereka.

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun beralih menatap Kibum berharap kakaknya menyangkal pernyataan pria asing tersebut. Meski biasanya Kibum selalu ikut mengerjai dirinya ketika kedua orangtuanya berbuat usil padanya, Kyuhyun berharap kali ini Kibum berada dipihaknya. Ini sungguh tidak lucu dijadikan sebagai bahan candaan. Apa dia benar-benar bukan putra Kangin dan Leeteuk? Kyuhyun hampir saja menangis melihat Kibum yang tak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak!" tegas Kibum. " Dia adalah ahjussi Kim dan yang dikatakannya sama sekali tidak benar. Kau adalah kembaranku, dongsaengku, putra dari Kim Kangin dan Park Leeteuk!" pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Kibum membuahkan senyum lebar Kyuhyun. Inilah yang Kibum inginkan, senyum Kyuhyun dihari ulang tahunnya. Bukan sebaliknya, wajah suram dan ekspresi kecewa Kyuhyun cukup hanya ia lihat di dalam mimpinya saja. Cukup dan ia tak ingin melihat sekenario ini berkembang lebih jauh. Kibum tak ingin tragedi yang terjadi dalam mimpinya benar-benar akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Ah kau benar-benar tidak asik Bumie" keluh ketiga orangtua disana bersamaan. Terlebih Kangin dan Leeteuk yang tak diberitahu rencana mereka yang batal. Namun Kibum tidak perduli. Yang terpenting baginya adalah senyum Kyuhyun. Itu sudah cukup.

 _ **'Tuhan... terima kasih engkau telah memberikan kesempatan kedua untukku. Menyadarkanku untuk tidak meneruskan kesalahan yang sama. Jika aku boleh meminta sesuatu yang mustahil, ijinkan ia tetap menjadi seperti apa adanya dia karena aku tak ingin melihatnya tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Buatlah ia selalu bahagia meski engkau mengambilnya dari kebahagiaanku sebagai gantinya'**_

Kita tinggalkan sejenak mereka dan beralih untuk menemui dua orang yang seharusnya tak saling bertemu.

PRANGG

"Ah, maaf maaf" Changmin berulang kali membungkuk menyesal karena telah ceroboh menabrak seseorang hingga baju orang tersebut kotor terkena tumpahan makanan yang dibawanya. Changmin terpesona melihat makhluk cantik didepannya. Ia ingin sekali memilikinya. Sekenario romantis seperti didalam drama picisan telah memenuhi otaknya. Dan semuanya rusak saat dia menyadari makhluk cantik didepannya tidak mengenakan gaun indah serta tak memiliki kaki jenjang, ah kakinya memang terlihat jenjang tapi tak berhias high heels melainkan terbalut celana panjang dengan sepatu pantofel sebagai pelengkapnya. Ia seorang namja.

Semua tamu kini melihat kesumber keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Changmin, tak terkecuali Kibum yang meringis menatap Changmin. _'Mereka harusnya tak saling bertemu'_ batinnya miris dengan nasib yang mungkin akan segera menimpa Changmin. Kibum pikir tak jadi masalah ada salah satu scene dalam mimpinya sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenyataan. Changmin pantas mendapatkannya mengingat kebiasaan buruk bocah tiang itu yang telah ia tularkan pada Kyuhyun.

"Aish...merepotkan!" umpat Heechul yang segera berlalu ingin cepat-cepat membersihkan jas biru mudanya, namun Changmin buru-buru mencegahnya.

"Tunggu dulu sunbae! Sebentar saja, aku akan meminjamkan baju ganti pada Kyuhyun" Heechul langsung menoleh begitu mendengar penawaran bocah tiang didepannya. Ini adalah bentuk tanggung jawab meski harus meminjam pakaian orang lain.

"Kau temannya Kyuhyun?"Heechul bertanya dengan ekspresi yang lebih bersahabat setelah Changmin sempat menyebutkan nama sepupu kecilnya-Kyuhyun. Ia ingin tau orang seperti apa yang menjadi teman Kyuhyun. Apakah ia seajaib dan sepolos sepupu kecilnya itu. Karena Heechul yakin, soal limited edition cuma Kyuhyunlah yang pantas menyandang predikat tersebut.

"Ne, aku teman Kyuhyun. Anyeong haseo sunbae, Shim Changmin imnida" adakah yang bertanya kenapa Changmin begitu repot memperkenalkan diri pada namja cantik didepannya. Bukankah mereka berdua telah saling mengenal? Sedikit mengingatkan bahwa pertemuan mereka sebelumnya telah menyebabkan Changmin berakhir terbaring lemah dirumah sakit.

"Kau bilang siapa tadi namamu?" Ulang Heechul memastikan. Nama itu tak asing ditelinganya.

"Changmin! Sim Changmin!" Changmin mengulang jawabannya. Menyeringai, dan inilah pembalasan sesungguhnya. Pembalasan dendam seorang Kim Heechul yang tidak pernah rela makhluk tinggi didepannya telah menjadikan otak Kyuhyun terkontaminasi dengan umpatan-umpatan kasarnya. Harusnya Changmin telah atau bahkan lebih siap dengan pengalaman keduanya. Tapi ia tak akan pernah siap karena nyatanya pengalaman pertamanya terjadi hanya didalam mimpi Kibum . Apakah tragedi Changmin masuk rumah sakit karena keracunan makanan akan terulang lagi? Molla...

.

 **~maknae~**

 **.**

Ceklekk

"Kenapa masih belum tidur?"

Kibum membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun menemukan maknaenya yang masih terlihat sibuk diantara tumpukan kado yang menggunung memenuhi hampir sebagian kamar kembarannya. Ini sudah malam, seharusnya bocah itu tidur bukan malah menata hadiah yang barusaja didapatnya.

"Ini salahmu hyung, kenapa kau suruh ahjussi Jung membawa serta kado milikmu ke kamarku"protes Kyuhyun. Pasalnya memang Kibumlah yang menyuruh supir pribadi keluarganya untuk menaruh semua hadiah menjadi satu didalam kamarnya. "Sekarang Kyu yang susah harus memisahkan mana milik Kyu dan mana milik Bumie hyung" bibir itu kini sudah terpout dengan sempurna.

"Untuk apa dipisahkan, kau bisa memiliki semuanya kalau kau mau" ujar Kibum membuat bintang bersinar indah dimata Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Ia tak percaya dan bahagia tentusaja mendapatkan kado yang begitu banyak. Seluruh temannya yang hadir membawa double kado untuk dirinya dan Kibum. Belum lagi teman-teman kakaknya serta senior dua tingkat diatasnya juga membawa kado dalam jumlah yang sama.

"Tidak usah dihitung lagi, cepat tidur! Besok kau harus sekolah. Ingat, hari ini kau sudah membolos" titah Kibum saat melihat Kyuhyun yang seolah lupa kalau dirinya tadi kesal karena harus memisah hadiah berdasarkan nama pemiliknya. Sekarang setelah semuanya sah menjadi miliknya ia malah terlihat sibuk menghitung berapa jumlahnya. Kibum menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya. "Kemarilah!"

Kyuhyun dengan tidak rela meninggalkan semua hadiahnya. Padahal kan dia belum mengantuk. Ia masih ingin membuka hadiahnya.

" Besok masih ada waktu. Mereka tidak akan kemana-mana" seolah tau apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun, Kibum berujar. Kyuhyun akhirnya naik keranjang, membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Kibum.

"Kenapa hyung ingin tidur disini, hyung kan punya kamar sendiri" protes Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan" Kibum beralasan.

"Tapi tadi Kyu lihat diramalan cuaca malam ini akan cerah hyung"

Tak menghiraukan pembelaan Kyuhyun "kau ingin kado apa?" Justru ia semakin menunda waktu tidur Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaannya. Dan inilah saatnya Kyuhyun menyuarakan kembali permintaannya yang hanya bisa dikabulkan oleh Kibum.

"Boleh minta apapun?"

"Hn"

"Kibum, kita tukar tempat ya, jadilah dongsaengku!"

"..." muncul perempatan

"Kibum?"

"Dalam mimpipun tidak akan pernah!"

"Bukanlah hyung tadi bilang Kyu boleh minta apapun. Aku ingin menjadi hyungmu!" tak terima Kibum mengingkari janjinya.

"Apapun boleh asal bukan yang satu itu"

"Tapi Kyu maunya yang itu. Dan hyung harus memberikannya sebagai kado untukku tahun ini!" kekeuh, tapi masih menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan Kyu. Manja dan kekanakan.

"Selamanya baik kemarin, hari ini, besok dan lusa bahkan dikehidupan selanjutnya pun kau akan tetap menjadi adikku" titik.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku yang menginginkannya"

"Kau egois hyung!"

"Itulah aku" cuek kibum mengedikkan bahunya tak perduli. Ya, Kibum tidak akan perduli siapapun mengatakan dirinya egois. Ia hanya perduli bahwa Kyuhyun adalah adiknya, saudara terkasihnya.

"Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu hyung, kenapa kau jadi menyebalkan sekali!" rajuk Kyuhyun lengkap dengan bibir bebeknya.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan lebih sering melihatku yang menyebalkan"

"Kau terlihat menakutkan saat hanya diam, tapi saat banyak bicara ternyata hyung lebih menakutkan!"

"Aku? Menakutkan?"

"Ya, kau kesambet setan darimana hyung?"

"Setan dari mimpi" jawab Kibum tak acuh. "Sudah ayo tidur!" titahnya sambil menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Yak! hyung kau membuatku takut saja. seperti ahjussi mesum yang haus akan belaian"

"Kau bilang apa? Darimana adikku belajar mendapatkan kata-kata aneh seperti itu?"

"Changmin"

"Ah, sepertinya Heechul hyung benar. Kau harus dijauhkan dari sijangkung itu"

"Apa hyung?"

"Tidak ada, jja tidurlah! Selamat malam Kim Kyuhyun, mimpilah yang indah"

Hening...

"Hyung"

"..."

"Hyung?"

"Hn"

"Boleh Kyu bertanya?"

"Hn..."

"Setiap tahunnya hyung selalu bertanya padaku hadiah apa yang aku inginkan dan hyung selalu memberikannya, tapi kenapa tidak pernah sekalipun hyung meminta hadiah dariku?"

"..."

"Hyung?"

"..."

"Hyung, kau tidak tidur kan?"

"Karena aku sudah mendapatkannya-" jeda sejenak. "-aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung didunia ini karena disaat aku terlahir, ah bahkan sebelum aku terlahir kedunia, Tuhan sudah mengirimkanmu untuk menemaniku. Jadi aku tak membutuhkan apapun lagi. Kau adalah hadiah terindah yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku seumur hidup. Aku tak akan serakah dengan meminta yang lain lagi. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi adikku"

Hening...

Apakah Kyuhyun harus merasa terharu? Sepertinya memang begitu karena sekarang yang coba dilakukanya adalah merapatkan tubuhnya pada punggung Kibum untuk memeluknya dari belakang, melupakan dirinya yang tadi sempat menolak pelukan dari hyungnya. Kyuhyun menyamankan posisinya saat Kibum tak menolak pelukannya. Kyuhyun sangat mudah menjadi melankolis.

"Hyung?"

"Hn"

"Bagaimana kalau kau jadi pacarku saja?"

"Boleh"

"Apa artinya aku diterima? "

"Hn"

"Apa sekarang kita pacaran?"

"Ya"

"Apa kita akan menikah?"

"Terserah kau saja-" membalikkan badan, mulai membelai pipi Kyuhyun. "-apa sekarang pacarmu ini boleh menciummu?"

Mengerjab "Yak! kenapa kau jadi mesum begitu hyung!" maki Kyuhyun horor.

"Kau yang memulainya Kim Kyuhyun. Jadi biarkan aku mencium pacarku sekarang." semakin mendekat.

"Shireo!" mundur menjauh.

"Apa kau tidak tau setelah pengakuan cinta hal selanjutnya yang harus dilakukan oleh pasangan kekasih adalah berciuman"

"Andwaeee! Kau sangat menakutkan hyung. Akan kuberitahu fansmu kalau Kibum yang terkenal itu ternyata sangat aneh!"

"Coba saja"

"EOMMAAAAAAA...!"

Kau yang memulai, aku yang mengakhiri. Bukankan kisah kembar tak identik mereka terasa begitu indah?

 _ **'Jika mempermainkan perasaan orang lain menjadi kebiasaanmu, mulai dari sekarang berhentilah! Ketika penyesalan mulai menyapa dan kau dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit, detik itu juga kata seandainya menjadi percuma'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Real END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hutang saya lunas dan akhirnya Twins tamat sudah.**_

 _ **Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semuanya sehingga fic ini bisa saya tulis sampai end. Semoga menghibur. Saya paling nggak bisa disuruh bikin cerita dengan banyak chapter. Rencananya Twins dulu cuma empat chapter tapi nggak tau kenapa malah berkembang jadi tujuh. Salut buat para author yang bisa bikin ff dengan banyak chap. Oh ya, kalau saya kangen sama mereka (twins) mungkin saya akan balik lagi. Tapi moga aja nggak hahaha...**_

 _ **Reeview kalian untuk chapter 6 benar-benar menghibur. Sumpah saya selalu ngakak tiap dapat review baru untuk chapter 6 hahaha...**_

 _ **Jika masih ada yang belum paham silahkan tanyakan lewat review. Usahakan login biar saya bisa membalasnya langsung. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa. Maybe di bulan Desember #plak**_

.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Big Thanks To:**_

 _ **dewiangel / kyukyu173 / gyu1315 / kyunihae / okaocha / yuliyuzumaky / Annishi692 / annisah563 / widiantini9 / MinGyuTae00 / simahiro / cinya / Kyurin25 / Miharu Aina / yolyol / Fitri MY / meimeimayra / Nurani506 / Yong Do Jin316 / Kyu963 / mmzzaa / hulanchan / Jihyunelf / kyuchoco13 / okaocha / Sparkyubum / diahretno / hyunnie02 / Namira392 / michhazz / keripik balado / krystalaster27 / kaasihhime / Cuttiekyu94 / eksa203 /riritary9 / sofyanayunita1 / Kuroi Ilna / HyukRin67 / Hwang635 / 13elievePTR / dwi-yomi / Awaelfkyu13 / Shin Ririn1013 / zahyi / Kyu963 / kyuonata / Kyu963 / Punaispky22 / LittleEvil19 / aesong240884 / jjkkll / angel sparkyu / dd / Fuyuhime Ryuu / uixalmt / maya kyu / permenkaret / ika . zordick / cho sabil / abelkyu / b . baek / DhillaKyum / Nanakyu / liillakyu / Hyunji Kyuhyun / Nae Axselia / AnandaELF / Lily / Desviana407 / leni220 / Dindaa / kimkyu13 / rain / UL / Jenny hzb / kodok / Raniiekyu / Atika My / kyunoi / dewi leitte / iffahnur / Elfya nuri / Vivi / Rie / kyu muthea / Hyunhua / Cho Kyunhae / snh / ressalini / sur0203 / anas stefani dan untuk semua Guest.**_

 _ **Ada yang belum disebut?**_


End file.
